Naraku's Consort
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Finishing the Kisenien Blossom off Usagi faints as exhastion takes over. Naraku feeling the power of the ginzuishou uses the power of the Shikon no Tama to reach across worlds and snatch Usagi.
1. To Control

**SM/InuYasha Cross**

**I do not own either of these shows.**

**Naraku's Consort**

A light tan male with dark black hair hanging limply in his veiled purple eyes sat staring at a broken jewel. He studied the nearly complete jewel with disgust and puzzlement as he went over the last few days of well plan strikes on the Inu-tachi. Each of them failing as that half-demon shredded his plans for domination and kept interfering in everything he did. He turned a closer eye to the jewel as it began reacting to a powerful surged, pushing his will on the pulsing sphere, he summoned the answering power.

A woman-child smiled serenely as crystal tears slid down her face. The force that was exerted from the glowing silver-white crystal echoed the feelings of protection and hope she harbored. She felt her blonde pigtails tugged at her skull from the wind of power that danced around her. Beams shot forth repelling the meter which the Kisenien Blossom habitat was, also saving the misguided soul of Fiore to be reborn. Her sapphire gleamed with determination as her hair waved in front of her now. Her eyes catching on the silver strands hidden in the blonde, a sign of growing wisdom in the moon-child. She smiled sadly as she felt the final tug from the gem residing in her porcelain hands. Fading images of the meter disappearing and the Earth safe lead her falling conscious with gentle happiness.

The Inner Sera Senshi gazed on as their hime, sacrifice her love and life to save the precious star she watched over. When the angel collapsed to the ground, her white dress framing her, forever etched in death and life. A raven haired male fell forward when the spirit of his friend whispered instructions to save the fallen one. His stormy ocean eyes flashed as he stood and stalked to the fallen one. His walked was halted by a glowing portal appeared etched by a sickly pink-purplish lining. A beam of the same light speared forward into the maboroshi no ginzuishou, which covered the angel. When the bright lights disappeared, the body of the fallen one was nowhere to be found. "Usagi!" They all cried when the eyes saw the scene in front of them. However, the calls yielded no results. Together they gathered the last of their energy and went home.

The world no longer being threatened as heavily without the two desired items. The downfall of the Tsuki-hime, or the conversion of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Later within a battle to save a newly awaken Sera Senshi, Saturn, they acquired three new Sera Senshi; Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. With their help they tamed Saturn's wild powers under Hotaru Tomoe's will. As a binding bridge Pluto stepped forward to help ease the pain in each Senshi's heart. "All is not lost." She whispered and life went on in the Sera Senshi's dimension, each hoping for the return of their angel of hope.

Appearing on the other end of the portal Usagi's body appeared before the dark male. He reached for the softly pulsing ginzuishou, taking a shard of the Shikon No Tama he forced it to fuse with the beating crystal. With the fusion complete Usagi's once sapphire eyes with silver specks sparkled dully at the dark male.

"Name."He orders the conscious female.

"Tsukino Usagi." The female answered. The male nodded please with the emotionless tone.

"I am Naraku, your master." He said handing the crystal back to Usagi, noting it only responded to her. Usagi nodded at the statement, clutching the ginzuishou back to her chest where it reunited with its casing. "Good, now go to the room down the hall and rest, I will call you with orders later." He ordered. Usagi stood, her actions stiffed and controlled as she walked into the area she was ordered to. A small undetectable fire blazing deep within her dull eyes. You could change the ginzuishou, but you could not make Usagi forget who she was. For now she would rest before fighting the hold on her.

Somewhere far in the distance, a long raven-haired female teen gasped aloud catching the attention of her companions. She wore a Japanese uniform of her school, a pleated green skirt, and a white tee with a green collar. She had dark-brown eyes that stared in shock at her throbbing jewel shard. She glanced up and called to her companion further ahead. "InuYasha, look!" She cried out catching the attention of a long white-silver lock male whose white fuzzy dog ears twitched back toward the call. He turned his golden eyes focusing on the jewel fragment. His bare feet carrying swiftly to the female. InuYasha peered curiously at the jewel, wondering if something was wrong.

"What did you do to it Kagome?" InuYasha questioned in haste of his curiosity, the rest of the group's companions shook their heads at InuYasha haste.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled out. Watching as InuYasha crashed face first into the unforgiving ground. Another male stepped toward InuYasha body prodding it with his staff. He had short raven hair which ended in a short ponytail. His dark blue eyes looking in pity at the youth in the ground as his monk robes hung around his form. A small hand hit in the back of his head halting his prodding.

"Miroku, quit." A dark-haired female with her semi-long hair in a ponytail glared humorously at him. Her light brown eyes sparkling in curiosity toward the jewel. She was dressed in black armor except for the more padded places which were pink, accenting the eyeshadow she wore. She was followed by a large light furred cat with red eyes, a diamond shape mark on its head and two tails. Sitting upon the cat was a small male child of the fox persuasion with bushy orange hair and tail. With bright green eyes he stared at Miroku and InuYasha's personality faults.

Miroku scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Sango." He said turning back to Kagome. Kagome's eyes were shifting between the jewel and the sky.

"I think we should make camp for the day." Kagome offered and went to work setting their camping grounds. The day slipping into night, the jewel shard glowing lightly through out the night.

All the while the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou blinked in anger. Slowly cleansing it self of the taint and its mistress, healing her also of the after affects of the battle. Usagi slept her dreams cold and blank, she tossed, but only once. Spearing through the night the Ginzuishou pulsed its anger drawing attention from wandering souls.

**The prologue to Naraku's Consort that I promised would be out. This is a Sesshomaru/Usagi romance, but that will not happen for a little while. Please Review,**

**Fond Wishes,**

**WolfchildBlazer**


	2. The Lull of the Dark

**Kyrstyn-**I never said there wasn't going to be a little Naraku/Usagi action, I was just pointing out that the main romance was going to be Sesshomaru/Usagi. I mean Naraku is a pain as it is, and Sesshomaru does not like that he tricked him in the show, but I like antagonizing cold persona's to bring a full evolution of a character. I can't give away everything, so I think I will quit typing while I am ahead.

**Platinum Star-**Thanks, if you haven't read a good Sess/Usa fic might I suggest Eternal Cosmos- Through Your Heart. It is a good read if you haven't read it already.

**Kitty-demon92-**Thank you I can normally catch the major errors, but small ones sometimes creep by I will keep a closer eye on my writing. As for the big words, when I was in school I was the outcast, or as I prefer the individual, lone wolf type. I read rather then go to raves, cheerleading, and things of that nature. Expanding my vocabulary, when I came across a word I did not understand I looked it up. I out read two public libraries, and six school libraries, so the knowledge expanded. Also, it helps to have a thesaurus handy, (big smile.)

**Thanks to Everyone who reviewed, it helps more then you will ever know. **

I do not own these shows- I sound like a broken record.

Naraku peered at his latest conquest as she slumbered. Her golden locks with silver streaks were now tipped black, due to the negative energy that course her veins. Creeping closer to the woman-child he ran a hand through one of her streamers. Fingering the strands of silk he placed his other hand on Usagi's crown, letting one finger stroke the ivory skin of the female. Twisted ideas crawled through his brain as his finger traced the face of his sleeping puppet. His amethyst eyes glowed in the hollow light, lust burning in his orbs. Trailing his finger to the crook of Usagi's neck, he let his nail pierce her skin lightly. A small bubble of silvery red blood swelled from the cut, before the ginzuishou reacted and the skin healed. Naraku observed this and cleaned the blood from Usagi's neck with his finger. He brought his finger to his lips to taste the blood of the maiden. The blood was sweet, but carried an undertone of liquid bitterness, Naraku smirked at the taste. He place the finger on Usagi's bare shoulder and marked her with her own blood. Leaning down her shook the sleeping maiden awake, his blood boiling at the clear sapphirine orbs tinged silver with specks of red floating in them. Naraku lowered himself into a kneeling position, and tilted the head of awaken princess. He brushed one finger over her lips of ruby, and felt Usagi shudder beneath him.

"Awaken my pet, I have a job for you." Naraku whispered to the maiden. Usagi sat up at his command her eyes studying the surroundings. Naraku smirked at her known battle skills and brought her with him to a standing position. "I am going to cast a small glamor spell upon you I want you to retrieve a few jewel fragments from a girl." Naraku ordered as he summoned his detachment Kanna with his mind. The bamboo screen doorway opened and standing in its shadow was a small girl with her of white that had light blue undertones, and eyes of the blackest void. Held within her pristine hands was a small mirror, which rippled under her command.

She bowed to Naraku and approached the couple. "Kanna, show Usagi the Inu-tachi, preferably the miko reincarnate." Naraku told Kanna. Kanna's mirror shimmered before settling on an image of InuYasha arguing with Kagome, and Sango hitting Miroku with her large boomerang. Also in the picture was large Kirara with Shippo hiding behind her head, they stood far from the arguing pair. Naraku growled in anger at the image, how they had manage to thwart him again and again burned within his blood. Usagi studied the group with a battle-trained eye before her attention was brought to Naraku.

"Naraku-sama, which is the miko?" Usagi questioned her master. Naraku smirked at the addressing and jabbed a finger to the one yelling at the silver-haired half demon. "The rest of the group is composed of what, Naraku-sama?" Usagi inquired, gaining knowledge on her enemies. Naraku gestured Kanna closer, letting one finger touch each image as he explained them.

"Usagi, the glamor is on and will remained as long as you carry this." Naraku informed her as he gave her one of his wooden puppets. Usagi nodded and placed it within her subspace pocket. "The glamor is of InuYasha's past love Kikyo." He further explained to the docile woman. Usagi inched closer to Naraku to ask her next question, slightly disturbed by Kanna's emptiness.

"Naraku-sama, what if I wish to remove the spell without breaking it?" Usagi inquired. Naraku wrapped one arm around Usagi bringing her forehead against his.

"It will be as you will it to do." Naraku whispered to the sprite. Usagi shivered and gently backed away. She bowed to him and walked to the door. "Address me as Naraku when we are alone." he ordered as Usagi vanished from his sight. A shadow watched all this in disgust, a white and pink fan flicking back and forth in the light. "Kagura." Naraku called to the shadow, the shadow stepped away revealing a tall woman-demon with black hair held in a top ward bun. Her orbs flashed darkly at her master. "I want you to escort Usagi close to the Inu-tachi, and wait for her to return to you." He ordered, then he turned away.

Kagura huffed in anger at Naraku, before stalking off to find the blond one. Finding Usagi standing by the outer gates of the castle, she laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. Holding Usagi with one hand she used the other to pluck a feather from her hair. She swept her hand out allowing the feather to enlarge and be cradle by the wind. Kagura stepped on her feather and directed with her hand for Usagi to do the same. Usagi sat on the feather, running one hand over it in wonder.

"How amazing." Usagi mumbled as she examined the mode of transportation. Kagura smirked in pride at Usagi's amazement to her powers. Sensing the half-demon's presence on the wind she directed her feather to the pull of the power. Noting a clump of trees she ordered her feather down, and stepped off along with Usagi. "Thank you." Usagi said to the demoness as she walked toward the pull of the half-demon's aura. Kagura shocked at Usagi's words nodded numbly at the back of the fading fair haired woman.

She watched as the glamor activated, Usagi's golden locks shrank and the blacken tips stretched forming raven strands. Sapphire orbs darken as they faded to a earthen brown, and a school-girl uniform shifting into a red and white obi miko outfit. The hidden puppet issuing a scent of decay and clay covering Usagi sweet scents. The last of the transformation was the white sneakers shedding until a wooden sandal was revealed.

Usagi felt the power of the glamor as it situated itself to her. Spotting her mark, Kagome, the name came unbridle from within the knowledge she had acquired. She stepped out into Kagome's line of sight seeing none of the Inu-tachi surrounding her. Kagome gasped at the view of a familiar face, she drew a breath to scream. Usagi held up a hand and slowly closed it into a fist watching as a pink prism crystal surrounded Kagome. Usagi walked toward the female trapped within the crystal, she passed the crystal's barrier and stood eye to eye with Kagome.

"I would advise you not to scream, I am here for the shards not yours or InuYasha life today." Usagi instructed. "However, if you make this difficult one of your lives will be forfeit." She added to the prior remark. Narrowing her eyes as she observed the aura of three shards around Kagome's neck. She reached a hand to the thread circling the girls' neck, she snatched two of the three shards. Without explaining her actions she swept out of the crystal barrier. As she carried herself into the foreboding trees, the crystal prison eroding as she left, she heard an anguished cry.

"Kikyo." came the terrible cry from the silver crowned half-demon. Usagi felt her heart tear at the cry, she felt the emotions behind that cry. Wrenching her emotions tightly under her control she vanished into the darkness of the trees. Casting a small mirror spell she gazed into it to see the forlorn countenance of InuYasha. "Kikyo, come back." InuYasha trodden voice dripped through her ears straight to her breaking heart. Usagi whispered a silent promise to the half-demon as she felt her ginzuishou grow warm. Naraku could control Usagi to a point, but soon the crystal will total purify the shard pulsing within.

Usagi nodded to Kagura as she arrived within the vantage point of her. She willed the glamor away in case the half-demon would give chase. Together the stepped onto the feather and rode the drafts of wind. While riding Usagi heard a voice resinating from the jewel shards. She listen closely tightening her hand around them. A picture flashed in her mind of a hollowed demon skull with blazing blue eyes and white medium length spike hair. "I am Hosenki, a friend of the yasha's demon father." Usagi heard a broken voice come through. "I reside in the underworld and can talked through any gem, I have read your heart through the silver crystal you carry." He continued. "Be careful young moon maiden, not everything is as it seems." Hosenki whispered in to the mind of Usagi and then faded from all senses. They arrived at Naraku's castle and Usagi traveled to find her dark master.

"Usagi, were you successful?" Naraku's chilling voice circled her. Usagi held her hand out revealing to jewel shards that had begun to fade in the presences of Naraku. "Very good, Bioijin-ko." Naraku whispered in the ear of Usagi. A hand brushed hers as he grabbed the shards from her. Naraku leaned his head onto Usagi's shoulder, his lips awfully close to her ear. "Rest Bioijin-ko." the dark voice curled within her ear and slithered down her spine. Usagi nodded to the vile presence and escaped to her room. Her thoughts lingering on her dark master, the voice of the shards, and InuYasha's hurt golden eyes.

The next chapter of Naraku's Consort I hope you enjoyed it. Naraku is a very evil persona, but I doubt he could ignore Usagi's outer beauty. Bioijin-ko roughly translates to my beautiful dark one. Please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	3. New Blood and Hopeless Actions

**Eternal Cosmos-** Thank you, you are one of my favorite authors, as a I manage to catch a glance of your stories. You are very talented, and many times I had wished I reviewed, but I am very shy and could not seem to put my thoughts into words. Though now that I am able to, stay true to your writing you are so gifted.

**Sugar-Sweet-**Usagi's pure heart reacted to InuYasha's cry, she has very good empathic skills.

**Suuki-Aldrea-** She will be paired with Sesshomaru, but that will not happen for quite some time.

**Kitty -demon92-** I understand what your saying as far as Naraku goes, in the later half of the series he manages to totally expelled any of Onigumo presence from him. I am not talking about Muso though. Yes, I was a complete lone wolf , resembling Squall from final fantasy eight, dressed in black jeans, black boots, and black shirts. Occasionally I wore other colors, but stayed in the darker half of the prism. Never wore a jean jacket though, it was to hot where I lived to constantly walk around in one. I really didn't mind, I built up interesting abilities, like being able to avoid anyone while walking around in a crowded school with my nose in a book.

**Jay-** I honestly do not know. Perhaps he is compensating for something. (Shrugs.) I'd asked him except for the fact he doesn't exist and probably wouldn't want to get near him.

**Clueless97-**Hosenki has that ability in the manga, he was the one who forged the black pearl for Inu Yasha's father and placed the burial tomb in it. In a way he was responsible for having Sesshomaru stabbed his finger through InuYasha eye to retrieve that pearl.

**Blade-** Not telling, (smile.) Though he should make an appearance very soon. You almost had his name right just switch the h, and the o around.

**Mistress Tsuki-** Thank you I try to avoid cliche's though sometimes I run into them point blank.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments are priceless. I really like this idea, and might put my other stories on hold to make headway with this one. I know the reviewers of Stella's Secret are not going to be pleased.**

**I do not own these shows.**

Kagura stood before the bamboo screen of Usagi's room, she casually flicked her fan back and forth while she studied the young maiden. She knew the blonde was unlike her, pure, untainted, she could not understand how Usagi could serve Naraku of her own will. Unless, she halted her fan in thought, unless Naraku was able to control her. Slowly she reached toward the screen, resting a hand on the door, she went to ease the door open. Taking a deep breath she slid the screen a crack, peering into the room. Not seeing Usagi within the visible eye, Kagura figured she was resting on the sleeping pallet the laid in the room. Drawing a breath, Kagura steadied herself to enter the room, when the screen slid open wide, revealing the speckled eyes of sapphire. Kagura leapt back in surprise while the owner of the orbs walked out.

"Something you require?" Usagi inquired to the tall demoness. Kagura paused at the question, what was she doing? Usagi seeing that Kagura was faced with indecision, nearly rolled her eyes. The crystal had been using small amounts of continuous energy, not to mention the castle itself had drew strands of magic from her. It left her reserves tapped, and her body unfocused making her vulnerable to any attack. Usagi needed to rest, she needed to eat, she needed replenish the source of her powers. Usagi peered at Kagura, urging her to tell her what was needed and leave.

Kagura felt the wind of the castle slightly pick up due to the agitation of the blonde. Kagura braced her courage and smirked haughtily at Usagi. "I see you are untrained for battle with demons, I am here to remedy that." Kagura explained. She flicked her fan open and leveled it at Usagi. "First lesson, dodge." Kagura whispered and brought the castle wind under her control, she flung the pressured air at Usagi. Usagi felt the energy drain, but forced herself to leap out of the way. Kagura brought her fan up to hide her expression, she knew this was cruel, but she felt a strong need to help the girl survive, and this was the only way she could think to assure that fact. "Let's bring this outside." Kagura spoke throwing her dance of blades attack at Usagi. Usagi had to sprint out the window to avoid the blades.

Landing on her knees from the stunt she turned to Kagura. "You wish to train me?" Usagi inquired as she dodged another attack. Kagura nodded her assent, and drew her fan back readying another blow. "Wonderful, I accept, however, I am low on energy and would not be at a hundred percent." Usagi informed Kagura. Kagura's assaults stopped as she closed the fan and laid it against her side. Turning upon her heel she left the ruffled Usagi standing outside.

Usagi muttered at the tall demoness attitude, and stomped inside. She was blocked at her attempts to enter by a solid male body. Naraku lean casually against the doorframe and smirked evilly at the blonde. He uncrossed his arms and placed an arm around Usagi shoulders. "Bioijin-ko, I have something for you." Naraku informed her. He lead her inside, past several halls, and to a room with a trap door. Tugging Usagi with him he lead her below the trap door into the room where he recuperates from his powerless moments.

Usagi observed the room she was brought into, pieces of demon flesh were all over the room, crawling up the walls, bubbling on the floor, and rising from jars around the room. She pulled into Naraku's waist to keep her limbs from touching any of the discarded parts. Keeping her stride beside him she placed a tight hand around the arm wrapped among her shoulders. Naraku smirked down at his prize which curled into his side. Using the opportunity presented to him he brought his other hand to stroke Usagi's golden locks. Leaking some of his negative energy into her, he felt to see if she was still under his control. No reaction came to his energy, he softly chuckled in his throat, he lead her deeper into the castle cellar. Several steps later they came to a room bare of demon parts, where in Naraku stopped and uncoiled himself from Usagi.

He walked further into the room, leaving Usagi to stand alone and unattended. Quickly she felt for her ginzuishou and cast a searching glance over it. It was slightly dull from absorbing the negative energy, but when it felt Usagi's energy from her hands it dispelled the miasma. Purple mist wafted from the jewel and headed back into the room of demon bodies. Usagi watched as the mist faded from her view and flicked her attention to the ginzuishou. It was glowing almost normally in Usagi's hands and she knew she would be free of this temporary enslavement. Her only hope was that Naraku wouldn't demand something to devious of her. Naraku's steps echoed in her ears as he returned and slid a hand over her eyes. She felt him shuffle behind her tying something around her waist, his hands moving very slowly for the process. Usagi felt his body weight shift away from her and she let go a sigh of relief as the hand lifted from her orbs.

Her vision focused from the change in light to see her dark 'master' standing there. He smirked at her and leaned forward pressing his body close to hers. "Bioijin-ko, I hope you enjoy my gift, it will serve you well." Naraku said as he raised one hand to rubbed Usagi's shoulder. Stilling herself beneath his hand she glanced down at the thing around her waist. It looked of a fur belt and hung on it was a two-piece halberd. The weapon, the halberd, was made of extraordinary sliver-smiths craftsmanship. The steel folded over at least forty-five times, forming the shape of the blade, made in the shape of a four, the edges could slice a hair in two. Another glance caught on the second piece the handle was made of sturdy ebony tree wood. She ran her eyes the length of it and it caught on a engraved picture, bringing a hand to trace it hoping to visualize a image. Her fingers felt every curve of the carving, with it an image form in her minds eye, clearing what she saw spooked her and she gasped aloud pushing weight against Naraku's hand.

Naraku feeling the action smirked in triumph and poured some more of his energy into Usagi, but directed toward her fur belt. Usagi kept scanning the image in her minds eye, her body twitching with agitation and something brushed against her arm, drawing her attention. Eying the distraction, she thought she saw her fur belt move, her hand reached to touch it and as it made contact a tingle made its way up her spine. Noting the reaction she reacted violently and tugged the fur belt away. She felt an enormous fire of pain on her lower spine.

"Bioijin-ko, that is yours now." Naraku's voice whispered among her ears. "Demonized like I am, the blood of that prior demon now runs within your veins." Naraku purred and leaned his head down toward Usagi's face. Watching as the information hit home and Usagi shut down falling into his waiting arms. Carrying her in his arms he let his eyes run uncheck, catching on her new editions due to him, he laughed at the carving on the handle of the halberd. A woman wielding the weapon, slaying a young child presumably innocent.

Naraku knew better, it was of a young miko demon slayer eradicating one of his oldest minions. A shape shifter who had eradicated many on his orders, his end was met by the demon slayer miko, but so was hers. Hers was so much more satisfying though, she was slaughtered by her own village, found guilty in the sentencing. The village claimed she had finally had gone mad after all of the horrors she had slain. For his minion's final shape was of the mayor's son, but he had already passed on by the time the slayer had found his minion. The woman had done her job, but in that sealed her own fate.

He cackled in terrible amusement at the fate of the woman. Arriving at a room, he entered, but not Usagi's, no this was his and placed her on a second pallet that had been placed in his room prior his orders. Naraku sat down upon the second pallet with Usagi in his arms, he freed one hand to explore the sleeping one. His hand first slithered up the long streamers of hair reaching the first bun he release it and the hair fell free. Naraku allowed his hand to do the same to the other streamer, satisfied with the change his hand slipped over Usagi's crown and stopped in between her closed eyes. His hand curled and he kept one finger to explore the ivory face of the moon princess. Sliding the finger to one cheek he slit it with his nail and waited for blood from the cut. Knowing Usagi's crystal would heal the wound Naraku expounded a little poison miasma around the edges of the cut keeping it open. It would stay until either he released control of the poison or she awoke and that crystal became more powerful to over run it. The blood crawled to the surface and Naraku swept it up with his finger, he brought the blood to his mouth and cleaned it, again tasting the sweet and bitter undertones, but a new flavor had enter the mix due to Usagi's healing and the demon blood he had force into her through physical contact. Liking the new tangy taste, he sat Usagi upon the pallet, he leaned his head to the cut and drew the tip of his tongue across it.

Feeling the movement in her sleep, Usagi moaned. The moan drew Naraku's attention to her lips, and a smirk crept across his face. Using his finger he gather some of Usagi's blood. Admiring his own idea, he placed the bloodied finger on her lips, dyeing Usagi's lips with her blood. He traced the lips several times with the blood, watching as her rubies turned to garnets. Done with his marking he cleaned the blood from his finger again. Then he moved his head from over the cut to over Usagi's lips. Lowering his head he let his tongue come out in anticipation. Before his tongue made contact with the blood, a voice halted him.

"Master Naraku-sama, the Inu-tachi draw close to the outer bounds of castle." A unidentified minion cried out from beyond his bamboo screen. Naraku eyes flashed darkly at the interruption and stood he cast one more burning look at Usagi before sweeping out. Naraku moved to the main courtyard of the castle, using the power of the Shikon no Tama, and his own he disintegrated the castle and moved it to another area. Judging the castle to be safe from the Inu-half demon Naraku walked quickly back to his chambers.

Usagi yawned and stretched her tight muscles, she felt the ginzuishou contract. The ginzuishou flashed and she felt her face muscles stretch and stick together, waving it off as a side effect to the new blood running through her she licked her lips. Gagging seconds after, she swiped a hand and drew it back to see blood. Checking her lips for any abrasions that would caused the blood to rupture, she discovered nothing. Usagi wiped the rest of the blood of her lips and cast a glance around the room, immediately noticing she was not in her own. It smelt strongly of another's scent, Usagi backed tracked her thoughts. Smelt, she wondered, and ran a over all scan of herself. Accepting the small changes she brought forth the ginzuishou.

"Moon maiden, your energy has changed a little." A male voice came through.

"Hosenki?" Usagi questioned to the jewel.

"Yes, it is I, I have been keeping an eye on you and felt a change, almost demon-like." Hosenki said. Usagi shook her head as she went over her last few memories.

"Naraku, changed me." Usagi informed him.

"Naraku, the one that converts the Shikon no Tama, be careful so many thoughts sift in his mind." Hosenki warned. Usagi then felt the presence disappeared. Her sense of heighten smell caught on a inclosing scent. Naraku walked in and approached Usagi, she watched as he examined her. Walking toward her, Usagi leaned back, Naraku kneeled before her and brought her face close to his. With holding a gasp as Naraku brushed a hand over her cheek, he leaned closer. Usagi began to close her eyes wanting to escape from the scene. She did not see the smirk on Naraku's face.

"Bioijin-ko, open your eyes." Naraku said, but Usagi knew it was a command. Usagi's eyes popped back opened to stare within hauntingly evil amethyst. "Good, Bioijin-ko, I have another little errand for you, if come back successful you will be rewarded well." Naraku whispered into Usagi's ear, she shuddered at the thought of the reward, her hand lightly brushing the halberd's handle. "I want you to retrieve these two young children." Naraku ordered as he called Kanna in, Usagi watched as the mirror swirled before alighting on two young girls.

One hand semi-long white hair that hung to her mid-back, violet eyes with a red undertone stared innocently back. She wore a blue kimono, and had two small fangs showing through her lips. The other girl had long black hair that hung to her shoulders and some in a small sideways ponytail. Her black eyes sparkled with laughter, as she giggled at three shadowy figures. She wore a red kimono, and a scarred eye lid. Usagi's heart convulsed at the thought of kidnaping two children, and mutely wondered at the shadowy figures the raven crown one laughed at.

If she kidnaped them, Usagi knew not what Naraku would do, but if she didn't she knew he would kill them all. Humbly, she bowed her head, hiding her eyes, to the outside world it look as a bow of respect. "Hai, Naraku-sama." Usagi intoned. She felt him move closer to her, invading all her senses.

"I will await your return Bioijin-ko." Naraku whispered in her ear, she felt his tongue brush her earlobe when he spoke. Showing no reaction, she cried silently in her mind. 'Mamo-chan, where are you?' She called to her prince, hoping he would come, knowing the ginzuishou and her wouldn't be completely purified until the full moon. Usagi knew she had a long wait, she had saw the new moon last night as she slept. She stood escaping the closeness of her controller.

"Naraku-sama, who are they?" Usagi inquired about the children.

"The white haired one is a powerful half- bat demoness, named Shiori, the other is a human girl named Rin." Naraku said. Usagi nodded and turned to leave. "Be aware of Rin's tall protector, avoid confrontation with him." Naraku ordered. Usagi nodded in response and walked away. Naraku smirked as Usagi's body faded from his view, her tail swaying lightly.

Usagi sighed as she walked toward the castle gates, she saw Kagura waiting for her with her feather wafting in the breeze. She glanced down looking at her new attachments, using her hands she wrapped her new tail around her waist. Kagura walked up to Usagi and handed her a new outfit, a soft whitish pink obi. Usagi slipped it over her clothes hiding her features. Kagura gave Usagi a quick glance before hoping onto her feather. The feather waltz on the wind to an old village beside a mountain island. Usagi hopped off and walked toward a empty cave, that still smelled faintly of bat.

Usagi saw the white haired child kneeling in the cave, her hands in a praying position. Her mouth was moving, so Usagi leaned in to hear.

"Father, I hope mother's journey to the other side has ended with you, I leave the village soon, I hope for a peaceful journey." Shiori prayed to a spirit she knew, her mother has passed yester eve of a sickness. "Maybe, I will find the Inu-tachi, maybe I can travel with them." Shiori whispered, she fell silent her head following to her chest. Usagi decided to let her presence be known.

"Would you like to come with me little one?" Usagi inquired. Shiori whipped her head around to study Usagi. Usagi was under scrutiny for a few minutes, however, when the child was done she nodded and happily hugged her. Usagi's heart clenched, and she made another silent promise. Shiori and Usagi walked back to the feather hand in hand, Usagi sprung up then lifted Shiori into her lap. They road together that way until their next destination.

Kagura guided the feather to a river where they departed and Usagi instructed Shiori to stay with Kagura. She followed the riverbed upstream, her ears straining for any sound. Hearing a child's laughter, she charted her course toward it. She found Rin gleefully climbing over a two-headed light brownish-green dragon demon. Usagi studied the surroundings with all senses trying to seek out the other two shadowed figures that were suppose to be with the child. Picking up nothing, she observed the dragon closely noting it was lightly snoozing she approach quietly.

Rin noticed Usagi's approach and slid down to hide behind the dragon. Usagi stilled her steps and held up her hands in a peace-like gesture. Rin peeked out from around the demon and noticed Usagi's action, judging she was no threat she ran toward Usagi. "Rin wants to know if you're a friend of Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Rin questioned the blonde. Usagi bit the inside of her cheek, she did not want to lie to the child.

"No, but maybe you can show him to me and we can all be friends?" Usagi wondered to the child. Rin seemed to ponder the question before speaking.

"Okay, but let Rin get Aun." She said pointing to the demon dragon.

"No, leave Aun here, so he can tell Lord Sesshomaru where you are if we don't find him." Usagi suggested quickly. Rin nodded and went to say goodbye to Aun, Usagi walked quickly behind her. After seeing Rin hugged Aun and awaken him, she mutely ordered the ginzuishou to place a small sleeping spell on the dragon. Rin cheerfully grabbed Usagi hand and skip beside her as Usagi led the way. Usagi knew Rin would ask questions if she saw Shiori and Kagura, so she also put a small sleeping spell on her. Catching Rin as she fell asleep, she picked her up and carried her to the feather and hopped on. Cradling Rin in one arm and Shiori in her other.

They arrived at Naraku's castle, both children asleep against Usagi. Usagi gazed tenderly at the children, before giving Kagura a worried look. Kagura felt her distant emotions churn, but knew not what to do except prepare her. Usagi manage to rise from the feather balancing the two children as they slept. She walked into the castle, as soon as she stepped in she felt a cold presence. "Ah, Bioijin-ko, such talents." Naraku's voice clipped before her. Usagi gazed at him her stare steady.

"Naraku, what do you plan for the children?" Usagi inquired.

"I plan to erase their memories, they had a harsh life I want you to care for them for awhile." Naraku told Usagi. Usagi felt a slighted emotion, but stood steady.

"Then what?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Naraku stated. Usagi knew that was the end of the conversation. She hoped he would leave the children alone long enough for her to fully cleanse and return to full power. "Now do not move." Naraku ordered. A sickly light washed over the children and she knew their memories had been cleared. Before the light died she distinctly heard a small passing cry of Lord Sesshomaru-sama. "Take them to your resting quarters they will stay with you and then come to my quarters." Naraku charged Usagi. She nodded and walked the children to her small haven. Placing them down together on the pallet, she gave a tender gaze to them. Usagi trekked to Naraku's room, and softly called in. "Come in Bioijin-ko." Naraku's voice called through the screen.

Usagi entered and kneeled before Naraku. Naraku walked toward Usagi and lifted her up. He brought her deeper within the room, he gazed at her. Usagi bowed her head, not wanting to know what he had plan. Naraku eyes ran hungrily over Usagi, he tilted her head up. "Now, Bioijin-ko, your reward."his voice slid down Usagi's stomach. He brought his head swiftly down, his lips mere inches from hers. A cry saved Usagi from the kiss that Naraku had wanted.

"Usa-mama." Shiori and Rin's voices echoed through out the castle. Naraku wanted to ignore the cries of the children and brought his lips closer. "Usa-mama!" The children screamed. Usagi shook her head and push Naraku back.

"Sorry, Naraku, the children call." Usagi stated. Squirming out of her dark master's embrace she made her way to the children. Naraku growled angrily at the interference, he wanted his prize possession, he wanted to mark her. Twice, he had been disrupted from his conquest. Ticked he called Kagura into his chambers and turned to her.

"Go attack the Inu-tachi, hand this jewel shard to a random demon, dissuade them from searching for me for a while." Naraku ordered, giving Kagura a shard fragment. Kagura turned and walked away paying no heed to respect, she flung a feather out of her hair and stepped upon her ride. She flew over many land marks before she saw a large demon close to the half-demon's group. Kagura landed and explained what she wanted the demon to do. The demon nodded, battle-lust within his eyes. Kagura moved on ahead and sent a surprise attack at the group.

InuYasha sensed a attacked heading his way, and pulled his Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He blocked Kagura's attack, but another hit him in his unprotected side. InuYasha whirled on the demon who attacked him while keeping one ear on Kagura's position. The demon was not blessed with beauty, but what he lacked in appearance he made for in size and strength. He was a four- footed large bull's body with a tortoise shell, a upside down double-mouth piranha's head, and a tail of spikes with a poisonous serpentine head on the end.

"InuYasha, he has a jewel shard in his stomach." Kagome cried out seeing the familiar aura. InuYasha smirked with a feral grin, noting his strike area. InuYasha also noted dismally it was going to difficult to strike the spot because of the shell. Turning his full attention to the demon, Kagura attacked his open back, a heavy blade of wind tore his shoulder wide open. InuYasha gripped his shoulder, bringing Tetsusaiga to rest on the ground. He called to his comrades as he kept his body side ways, an eye on each opponent.

"Sango, Miroku, stop being lazy and help!" InuYasha demand. The two he called to leapt at Kagura, Miroku readying his wind tunnel. Sango upon her flying fire-cat threw her large boomerang at Kagura's side, while Miroku swung his staff. Kagura merely laughed off their attacks manipulating the wind to block their attacks. Kagura also brought along with her the poisonous insects that Naraku always sent for Miroku's wind tunnel. The battle between the three went the same way, Miroku's and Sango's attacks being deflected, and Kagura's being dodged or side-stepped. Over the progress Kagura manage to hit the Sango and Miroku with small cuts and bruises, while very few of their attacks made contact with Kagura. Kirara had been called back to rescue Kagome from the wild attacks.

InuYasha was only fairing slightly better. Big Ugly, was not only big and powerful, but fast to. The only way InuYasha could use Tetsusaiga's attacks were at a small break and a long range. Big Ugly knew this so it would close in on InuYasha, strike at him and move again. Kagome tried to stop the movement of the beast by hitting it with a sacred arrow, but it moved in alignment of InuYasha, causing the arrow to nearly impale the half-demon. Kagura put an end to her interference by sending a wayward attack, so when Kirara move Kagome, it sliced up her quiver of arrows. Shippo also tried to distract the large demon, but nearly got stomped on by its movement. Things were not going well for our heroes.

"Mutt-face what's wrong can't handle a little demon by yourself?" A jeering voice called out. Kagome studied the new comer with appreciation at his timing. The demon was male wolf demon with long raven hair tied in a tail. His sky blue eyes peered superiorly at InuYasha. He had a light brown tail, fur of the same color on his lower arms, shoulders and legs. He wore a breastplate of black, a headband held his mane away from his eyes and a sword tied to his waist. Kagome called out to him in enormous relief.

"Kouga, help." She cried to him. Kouga smiled charmingly at her, while InuYasha yelled he didn't need help from a flea-bag. "InuYasha, we need help, so deal with it." Kagome ordered to the dodging half yasha demon. Kouga leapt from the cliff he was perched on and entered the fray. His jewel shard empowered legs giving him great speed.

Big Ugly noted the second opponent with a disgusting leer. Kouga charged headlong while InuYasha prepared a strike. Big Ugly managed to assimilate the plan and counter act it, as Kouga charged straight ahead, he met him half way his second mouth catching Kouga's legs as he leapt out of the way of the charge. Keeping Kouga's legs tight within his jaws his path continued toward InuYasha who got clipped in his wounded shoulder tearing it wider. Kouga fought his way free of the monster's mouth, but in the process lost his two shards in his legs.

Big Ugly, then picked up a few new tricks with now three jewel shards in his stomach. Bringing his tail around he slammed it into the wounded Kouga hard, bringing him down and snapping his legs. His mouth free, he fired an energy ball at InuYasha who blocked and jump to avoid the strike from Big Ugly's head, but got caught by the serpentine head on the tail. InuYasha was brought to the earth by the serpent latching onto his wound and bringing him with the flow of the tail. Crushing his right arm and splitting the wounded deeper on his left shoulder. Still with his injured left arm he lengthen his nails to full claws to stabbed the mouth of the serpent. The serpent recoiled, but InuYasha received the worst of that exchange, because the serpent flung its head when InuYasha stabbed it forcing InuYasha's body in line with Big Ugly's head.

Big Ugly snapped his head up catching InuYasha in the stomach, winding him and making him drop Tetsusaiga. He flew and landed crouched on his two feet, a foul wind blew blast ruffling InuYasha's bangs. Kagome gasped and sent Kirara to retrieve Kouga away from InuYasha. Kiara, the fire-demon cat, leapt and clamped down on the edge of Kouga's breastplate carrying him next to Kagome. Landing, Kagome drugged Kouga further away to a small hill behind them where they all crouched watching the battle.

InuYasha grinned predatorily at Big Ugly as jagged purple markings ran ripped across his cheeks. His pupils dilated changing to a neon turquoise and his white surrounding the pupils bled to angry red. His one fang lengthen and his missing one grew in, his claws stretched and sharpen. A heavy growl rumbled from within him. Adrenaline fueled him as he stood, his right arm hanging uselessly. Anger, bloodlust, and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he charged at Big Ugly. Big Ugly noted the change, but the wounds were still there and seem to be big targets.

InuYasha dashed and jumped up high above Big Ugly's head. Big Ugly lost sight of him in the sun, but the scent of InuYasha blood notified him where he was. Sensing as InuYasha landed on his shell and dashed toward its head, his tail quickly wrapped around InuYasha's neck. InuYasha growled and tore at the heavily armored tail which the jewel shards had provided. InuYasha's claws made no purchase on the tail and the serpentine head leered at him. It open its mouth wide, venom dripping from its bloody fangs. InuYasha glared as a small venomous energy attack build within the mouth, it shot the attack at InuYasha. InuYasha struggled within the tight embrace of the spiked tail, as the energy burned forward. Right as the attack was to hit him and the tail, it loosen so only InuYasha would feel the heavy impact. The assault hit dead on and poison from the attack leaked into his bleeding left shoulder. Acid burned both his haori and white shirt away leaving his chest bare. Big Ugly, then flicked his tail and sent the damaged half-demon hurling toward the hiding spot of Kagome, Kouga, Shippo, and Kirara.

He crashed right into Kirara and Kouga, breaking one of Kouga's arms, and slicing Kirara muscle near her upper right shoulder. InuYasha turned his dangerous gaze on the two demons he had crashed into, readying to tear into the quartet he had land in. Shippo reacted quickly calling forth the statue to pin InuYasha's claws beneath him, though InuYasha dodged the fox trick. He focused on Shippo and leapt at the small demon, the three watched helpless as Shippo dodge the assault. Shippo was saved by a strange twist of fate, Big Ugly had sent his serpentine tail to strike InuYasha while he was occupied.

The tail plunged through InuYasha's stomach, the head appearing on the other side. One spike caught inside InuYasha, forcing the demon to be dragged back with the recoiling tail. Big Ugly did not like hitchhikers, and slammed InuYasha into the ground, knocking the demonized yasha out, and freeing his tail. Seeing his main opponent out he went to decimate the ones that heckled Kagura, who had given him the shard.

Miroku and Sango were having a hard go of it as it was. Though they hadn't suffered any major incidents, several small abrasions had been accumulated. Their opponent however, had made her way through the battle remarkably unscathed. Sango and Miroku were desperate, they formed a simple plan and hope they would score. Miroku was left to draw Kagura's fire, while Sango would destroy the poisonous insects. She hurled her large boomerang at them and watched as it split all of them in one strike. However, instead of disappearing like they were suppose to, the insects had picked up a new advantage. When they were cleaved in half, the two halves became two new insects, increasing the number. Sango and Miroku watched in horror as they multiplied in number, while Kagura cackled at their expressions. Kagura's expression turned evil as she watched Big Ugly lumber over toward her. She fired a dance of the dragon at the distracted pair cutting across Miroku's arm, and Sango's leg.

Naraku watched all of this through Kanna's mirror, his expression twisted in sick happiness. For once, Kagura had manage to do the right thing. He observed the defenseless miko, the hurt wolf-yokai, InuYasha' mangled body, and the dismal defenses of the demon exterminator and the monk. His eyes caught on an approaching figure, studying it closely it was the wandering body of Kikyo. He summoned Usagi to his chambers, and gestured her closer to Kanna's mirror.

"Bioijin-ko, bring her to me." Naraku ordered. "Take this with you." He said handing over a clay jar with a sealing mark inscribed on the top of jar. "This will catch her soul skimmer's." Naraku informed Usagi. He turned a leering eye on his puppet. "Take whatever precautions necessary, but bring her back alive, Bioijin-ko." He instructed Usagi nodded and walked away. While leaving she felt a clammy hand brush her tail, making her shiver. She walked into her room and told the children she would be back and told them to stay away from Naraku.

Having their promises, Usagi stepped out from the castle gates. Focusing on the image of Kikyo, she cupped the ginzuishou eye-level and willed it to transport her near the dead priestess. Appearing near Kikyo, Usagi took time to study her. Long raven locks fell in a loose ponytail, with two loops of bangs on either side on her fair face. Kikyo's once warm brown eyes were darken with a misplaced rage. She wore a red and white miko outfit and she carried a large quiver of arrows, with a long bow.

Usagi noted a strong power originating from Kikyo. First, she needed to disarm Kikyo of her weapons, she place the jar down as she saw light blue floating snakes with feelers and red jewels on their head show up. Usagi opened the jar and watched as the soul skimmer's were pulled deep into the mouth of the jar. Summoning one of her old attacks of sera moon, a golden tiara appeared in her hands. Directing it toward Kikyo's quiver of arrows, she watched as her opponent turned around and side step her attack. Rushing to Kikyo, Usagi held one hand out in a straight punch while her other hid behind her back controlling the tiara. Kikyo blocked Usagi attack with her long bow, Usagi shook her head as her tiara made contact with the quiver destroying the arrows. Kikyo face mutated to a shocked expression, but it solidified to a blank face. Usagi morphed her tiara into a capture ring and flung it at Kikyo. Kikyo moved out of the way, but it gave Usagi time enough to grab the long bow and snapped it half.

"I am so sorry, but I must do this." Usagi explained to her opponent. Usagi directed the tiara out of sight, while she drew out her rod from her second evolution. She sent several strikes at Kikyo who side stepped them all maneuvering her in the path of the capture ring of the tiara. Usagi sent one more powerful strike at Kikyo's head which forced her to step back. In place Usagi, used her other hand to capture Kikyo. The golden band wrapped around Kikyo, halting any movement, Usagi placed the rod back within her subspace in her pocket. She summoned the ginzuishou to place Kikyo under a stasis spell, and transport them in front of Naraku's castle. She felt the burning gaze of Kikyo, which she returned with a sorrowful gaze, but lead her in anyway.

Naraku smirked when he felt the two energies return. He watched the small battle between the two girls, delighted in his puppet's skills. Naraku felt the energies close to his room, and he stepped out. "Very good, Bioijin-ko, very good." Naraku congratulated Usagi. Leering evil at Kikyo he brushed one hand over the immobile priestess. He gestured Usagi to hand over Kikyo, which she did, and he placed one finger on Kikyo's forehead.

"You can't harm me Naraku." Kikyo's strong voice informed him.

"Harm, you're mistaken, I have something else in mind." Naraku told the powerful priestess. Usagi muscles coiled with apprehension for Kikyo's safety. Naraku drew power from the Shikon no Tama and placed Kikyo deep within the dungeon of the castle placing a strong barrier around the cell, which drew power from any movements made against it. Naraku switched his gaze to the rabbit, which stood obediently before him. "Bioijin-ko, you are delightfully amazing." He complimented his controlled one.

He walked closer to Usagi, assured of no interruptions. Naraku trailed a hand up Usagi arm, sliding under the obi's sleeve. Wrapping his fingers around her shoulder he brought Usagi closer to him. His other hand crept behind Usagi's skull tipping it up. Leaning against her he brought his lips down, but before he made contact Usagi's comment stopped him.

"Naraku, something is happening in the Inu-tachi battle." Usagi informed Naraku. Naraku straighten and gazed at the mirror behind him. Seeing a new action within the mirror, he let Usagi go, to observe the event. Usagi scampered off toward her room, to stay with the children, and perhaps take them to bathe. Usagi shuddered at the slimy feeling that coated her body from Naraku's touch.

I hope you enjoy this installment of Naraku's Consort. Please review.

Happy Thanksgiving and Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	4. The Taiyoukai Makes an Entrance

**Angel of the Night-** I did that for a reason, I am surprised that no-one else called me on it.

**Kitty-demon92-**Yep, Kouga's like that. Yes, Usagi does, but they are just little jobs at the moment not really anything difficult. Hmm, Sesshomaru is going to be a little more than angry. Not only did they capture Rin who he cares for, even if he'd never admit, but they also subterfuge his superiority.

**Clueless 97- **I don't consider it a lack of knowledge, just more like a frontier you haven't explored yet. Usagi despises what he is making her do, but it would be no fun if she liked it.

I didn't realized there were so many Naraku fans, I wonder what he would think of that. Probably try to brainwash your loyalty for a more effective use. No offense I think it is kind of neat. Shiori and Rin's purposes will be revealed as time moves on although EvilMoonGoddess you were pretty close. As for the mama thing, Naraku when he made them lose their memories he had to keep a close tie on them so Usagi became Usa-mama, he reconstructed their memories like he did to Kohaku.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

I do not own these shows.

Naraku glared at the image of the battle, a figure quickly approaching, he wanted to burn the oncoming threat. He muttered out a few curses as he tried to figure out what he could do, none of his minions could take on that figure. He wanted to save Usagi for a different mission, and Kikyo was going to be used for a different reason. Naraku slammed a fist down on the wooden floor, and just when things were going his way. He sent some poisonous insects and one of his wooden puppets to detain the approaching, hopefully long enough for Kagura and the demon to eradicate the Inu-tachi. Angered he called one of his minions.

A boy about the age of twelve appeared, his raven-haired locked in a ponytail hiding his face. "Master Naraku." He said lifting his head to reveal blue eyes of dull remembrance. The boy was clothed in a demon-slayers uniform, black except the more padded places a light brown. His Konai whip chain hanging from his sash. Naraku smirked at him, while he thought of his plan.

"Kohaku, I want you to train Usagi, since Kagura is detained at the moment." Naraku ordered Sango's brother.

"Yes, Naraku." Kohaku said and stood up leaving the presence of his master. Naraku also stood when Kohaku left and vanished down to his dungeons. Walking toward the one he saw with the barrier. Naraku studied the pale miko, she was sickly from not having souls delivered by the skimmers.

"Kikyo." Naraku demanded her attention. Though weak, she stood and glared. Naraku said nothing, but merely let the soul skimmer's pass his barrier. 'Soon, very soon, all my waiting shall pay off.' Naraku thought as he saw Kikyo regain some life. He left leaving Kikyo with no clue with what he wanted from her.

Kohaku traveled the pathway of the castle, stopping before Usagi's door. Usagi's bamboo screen opened to reveal her standing there. She studied Kohaku, another child, she thought. Kohaku also studied Usagi, catching her long hair with pure gold mixed with molten silver and obsidian black. Her sapphire orbs with silver now flecked also with chips of red and gold. She appeared human enough till he saw movement from beneath the obi. Usagi hot from the added clothing slipped it off and laid it on the two resting children.

Now Kohaku could observe her demon features as well. Usagi tail was of a tiger's white with black and silver stripes. Two markings of red sitting on each of her calves. Her nails were pointed and sharp, and two bands of white fur were wrapped around her wrists. Kohaku narrowed his eyes, something was not right with the new puppet she didn't radiate Naraku's evil or the feel of a demon. She felt almost pure, more angel-like then demon. "Up, we train." Kohaku said and watched as Usagi nodded. He led her away into the back courtyard of the castle.

Without signaling an attack or waiting to see if she was ready he snapped his weapon at her. Usagi heard the sound of the weapon on the wind and crouched watching the sickle chain fly by her head. Well, then, she flipped from her crouched position to behind Kohaku. "How about a warning next time." Usagi simpered at him. Kohaku disregarded her statement and flicked his wrist bringing his chain toward her behind him. Usagi feinted left and grabbed his wrist that held the weapon. Trapped, because Usagi was behind him, he flipped up and over her head. Twisting with the movement Usagi disarmed Kohaku, and the boy landed behind her weaponless. Usagi tossed the weapon far from the battling pair, Kohaku's eyes followed the movement. Usagi dashed toward him, holding an open palm toward his face, Kohaku blocked, and Usagi's unforseen knee caught him the gut. Kohaku bowed out of the attack, winded and sent one arm to Usagi's leg. He pulled her down, and flipped toward his fallen weapon. Grabbing his kunai, he flung it at the down Usagi, she assembled her halberd and caught the weapon inches from her nose. Disturbed, she leapt up, moving her body so she twisted the kunai around the halberd's handle.

Minutes were spent in a tug of war, before Usagi freed one hand from her handle, and placed it one her head. A tiara showed up and she sliced the weapon's chain apart, making Kohaku loose his balance and the sharp end of his weapon. Usagi swirled the halberd as she ran making the butt end of the weapon make contact with Kohaku's stomach. Then she swung the halberd under Kohaku's legs bringing him down. Flipping the halberd around so the sharp part face Kohaku she leaned it slightly against his neck. "I don't understand why Naraku wants you trained, you seem very strong." Kohaku pointed out, amazed of the skill. Usagi bit her lip and thought it over.

"I wield weapons well, but my hand to hand needs a lot of work." Usagi explained. Kohaku nodded and they spent the next few hours learning basic moves. Usagi wasn't kidding when she said her hand to hand combat needed work.

Naraku watched all this through Kanna's mirror pleased at the results before switching back to the tall figure approaching the Inu-tachi and his minions. "Taiyoukai of the West." Naraku said as he cursed the tall figure. Peering closely he observed the long silver hair, the jagged markings of dark pink on the demon's cheeks and wrists, and the left crescent purple moon upon his brow. The long white boa, with the white kimono strapped with heavy plated armor of black and two very furious golden eyes.

This Taiyoukai was angry to say none the less, and he almost ran his sword through his devoted toad demon servant when he called out to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, the girl is gone." the green toad demon cried out. Sesshomaru knew this, her scent was faint from the area he had left her, under the care of Aun. He had just return with having a delightful 'chat' with the sword smith of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. Toto-sai had been reluctant to share any wisdom about the twin fangs, but a few well place glares, and his one hand cupped on tokijin was convincing enough. Returning with more information on the two swords, he was hit with the fading scent of the young human girl.

Sessho-maru walked up to Aun, seeing what kind of damage could of been done. Seeing not a single mark upon the dragon demon's body except for his close eyes from sleep. He drew tokijin and prodded Aun with the handle willing to give the demon a chance to explain where the child was. Aun woke up to the cold gaze of its master, and realized what exactly the Taiyoukai was looking for. He explain he had seen nothing, when he felt strangely pulled to the realm of dreams. Sessho-maru nodded at the information and place tokijin back in its sheath. He tilted his nose to receive scents better, several assaulted him, one the baboon pelted one, and clay and dirt, the last was unknown to him hidden beneath the other two. Sesshomaru walked off, his toad servant and the dragon following him, he followed the river bed to another scent, one that smelled strongly of the wind demoness that had asked his help.

The Taiyoukai was angry, because he knew not where Naraku resided, if he wanted information he was going to have to talk to his mixed half brother. Sesshomaru stared straight ahead as he felt his two traveling demons come up behind him. "Jaken, where is that half-breed?" He inquired to the toad demon. Jaken halted his steps and brought the staff of heads in front of him. The old man head's moved and pointed in a west-ward direction. Following the staff of heads they came across a field which smelled strongly of blood. Before they could investigate further, Naraku's wasps, along with his fake puppet appeared in their path. Sesshomaru drew tokijin and sliced it upward, without watching continuing pass the weak blockade.

His nose alerted him to the spilt blood of his half brother, the wolf youkai that always trailed the group, and others. Sesshomaru studied the battle he came upon, and sneered at the weak creature. If not for the fact they might have information of Naraku he would of continued on. Using his whip of light he struck Big Ugly's legs. This caused Big Ugly to topple mid-run and crash to the ground, his serpentine headed tail attempting to sever the whip with its venomous fangs. Moving quickly he used tokijin to slice the demon in half right in the middle of the large shell. Still, with three shards in its possession, it did not die. Sesshomaru, cared not and with a few well placed strikes, had Big Ugly laying in a pile of demon flesh. Sesshomaru watched distantly as InuYasha's wench came forward and grabbed the shards from the fallen demon. She quickly scuttled away from the Taiyoukai lord. His nose caught on Kagura's scent and he whirled on the battle between the demon slayer, the monk, and the demoness. His sneer grew, as he saw the weak mortals battle the equally tasteless demoness.

Rushing toward the battle, hearing the wench's cries for her friends, he appeared behind Kagura. Tokijin, had been placed back in its sheath, so he curled his one claw around her neck. Kagura, waved her fan nervously as she knew the aura of the one behind her. Miroku and Sango inching away from the two demons toward their fallen and hidden comrades. Sesshomaru tightened his gripped around Kagura's neck, watching as his poison spread to the tips of fingers. "Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru ordered from the demoness. Kagura was in trouble if she showed the Taiyoukai where Naraku was, he would crushed her physical heart. If she didn't the Taiyoukai would have no qualms ending her life.

Naraku watched this little exchange in Kanna's mirror, he summoned Kohaku again. Sending Kohaku with his normally large army of demons to distract the Taiyoukai and let Kagura return here. Kohaku nodded for his orders and flew upon a worm like demon to obstruct the Taiyoukai. Kagura was close to cracking and showing Sesshomaru where her master resides when Kohaku showed up with his horde of demons. Kohaku order the demons to attack except for the one he road. Sesshomaru growled, but let the wind demoness go so he could destroy the attacking demons. Kagura quickly pulled a feather from her hair and leapt upon it rushing to Naraku's castle. Kohaku left as well, and by the time all the demons were cleared Sesshomaru had lost scent of the two.

Sessho-maru wheeled on his heel and stalked toward the damage party of InuYasha's. He watched as InuYasha's wench Kagome place the Tetsusaiga against the side of the unconscious demon. The group fearfully observed him as he stood a few feet away. Kouga attempted to stand to protect Kagome from the cold Taiyoukai, feebly he collapsed from the strain. Stirring from InuYasha's prone body drew everyone's attention, wounded mortally, but still stubborn he used the Tetsusaiga to stand. His golden orbs fell on his older half-brother, and he fell into a aggressive stance. Leaning heavily on Tetsusaiga, he glared at Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" InuYasha questioned his brother. Kagome shook her head and slapped the back of InuYasha's. InuYasha growled in pain and anger at the strike, but looked at her.

"Stop, he saved us." Kagome explained. InuYasha peered at his older half brother who had walked closer now that he had seen InuYasha conscious. InuYasha stood protectively beside Kagome, his one arm hanging uselessly and his stomach wound bleeding heavily. "InuYasha, you're in no condition to fight." Kagome said worried. InuYasha just feh'd at her concern, Sessho-maru was getting tired of this time wasting and spoke up.

"Naraku's castle." Sesshomaru declared. His whole stance suggesting someone answer or there would be more wounded. Kagome shook her head at the tall Taiyoukai, showing they knew not where the evil demon's castle resided. Sessho-maru apathetic expression did not change as he walked off. He mentally resided to the fact that he would have to shadow the Inu-tachi and wait for another opportunity to strike at one of Naraku's puppets. They should come frequently now that the Inu-tachi was severely hurt, Naraku would jump at the chance to eradicate his constant thorn in his side.

Kagome ordered Kirara to tracked down Hachiemon, the raccoon, shape shifting demon friend of Miroku's. Hachiemon, returned with Kirara and he morphed into his flying form to carry the tired and wounded back to Kaede's village in Musashi's Domain. Arriving at the village, Kaede came out and help the wounded into her hut to be tended to. Kouga and InuYasha resisting all help, until Kagome threatened InuYasha with 'the word,' and gave Kouga one of her more evil glares. Sesshomaru followed swiftly and observed the Inu-tachi from a far awaiting one of Naraku's pawns, they would not escape him next time.

Naraku watched as the group was tended back at the priestess village. Mentally, he formed a plan for Kohaku, and Usagi as Kikyo to strike against Musashi's Domain, either capturing or killing the priestess Kaede. Naraku smirked evilly, he really hoped she would be slain as the Inu-tachi watched on, maybe losing a few of its members too. First, though he needed a new detachment to send along with Kohaku and Usagi, after all it would not bode well to lose two of his more useful pawns. Naraku would of sent Kagura with them, but that Taiyoukai would know her scent. Perhaps, he needed to lure him away with one of his new acquisitions. However, he would have to send one of his trusted pawns with the young human child,because the Taiyoukai would not be in a good mood. Naraku pondered over his problems, he realized he needed a distraction. Smirking in satisfaction he called for Usagi to come to his chambers.

Kagura heard the summons for the blonde girl, and she eyed her with some concern as they passed each other. Kagura placed a restraining hand on Usagi's shoulders shaking her head. "Do not go." Kagura whispered to Usagi. Usagi offered her a small smile, but shook her head.

"I do not have a choice." Usagi explained.

"I will go and lie to him, saying the children are awake and need your assistance." Kagura said. Usagi placed a comforting hand on the taller demoness shoulder.

"I cannot have you do that, he could easily check your story and have you destroyed." Usagi told Kagura . Then she whirled on her heel and walked on. Kohaku appearing beside Kagura along with Kanna.

"She doesn't belong here." Kagura whispered to the two. The others nodded, but what could they do? Naraku controlled all of them one way or another. Kanna placed her void eyes on Kohaku and Kagura, before summoning her mirror. They all watched the blonde girl's next moments.

Usagi appeared before the bamboo screen, kneeling on the other side. "Bioijin-ko, come in." Naraku's voice ordered through the thin door. Usagi walked through and again kneeled before her dark master. "Come closer Bioijin-ko." He said. Usagi didn't want to, but had no choice in the matter. She felt Naraku's hands slide up her arms and tilt her head upwards. Naraku knew there would be no interruptions, so he let his hands slide to Usagi shoulders. Feeling her muscles through the thin cloth of her school uniform. He would enjoy this claim and ever so slowly he lowered his head to hers. Watching as Usagi try to pull her consciousness elsewhere, if only her hands could reach the ginzuishou. Naraku went slower enjoying the torment he felt from the blonde beneath his hands. His lips inches from contacting hers.

I hope you enjoy the next installment. Thank you for all your kind Happy Thanksgiving wishes, I hope the same to you and through out the holiday season.

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. Shattering Illusions

**Little Bunny Phoo Phoo-** Sorry not in this story, maybe one the other ones I got planned.

**Rena Moon-** Thanks, yes Usagi will make her escape soon with the children.

**Suuki-Aldrea-** You, need to rest, getting sick for the holidays is no fun. I know I get sick around this season _every_ year.

**Clueless 97-** Yes, Usagi is skilled with weapons, but in all the shows I seen hand to hand combat never comes into play. Kikyo, yes her purpose will be reveal in time, I can't show my whole hand or what would be the reason to read?

**Moon beam 21-**Thank you. I don't know, yes Sesshomaru and Usagi make a good couple. Yet, I have read several authors who made other pairings just as good.

**Lunar Princess-** Well then, this should be interesting.

**Unspoiled Rini-** Are you okay! I sound like an idiot.

**Kitty demon 92-** OCC'S huh, nope don't believe in that. I think we just haven't seen every side to a character. Authors develop a character regarding what they need to the story, and leave it at that. If it is a main character you get to see an evolution, take Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh for example. Fairly dark and absent from affection to his other half and friends. Spends more time with Yugi becomes very protective of the ones closest to him. Loses Yugi, Yami is unstable and disastrous to his person and anyone who crosses him. They are joined together again, becomes a bit of a sap and even more protective and cautious. No problem answering your review.

**Lil-sis 4556-** As you wish.

**Jay-** they say patience is a virtue, and it's probably true. Impatience is more effective though, it invokes emotion and attention. If it helps they will meet very soon.

**Cosmos 270-** Was it really, I suppose I should do more often huh? I am kidding, I wouldn't purposely do that to you guys.

**Sugar-Sweet-**I am sorry, ne every one is torturing you? I am very sorry.

Let me explain the cliff hanger, I actually had no intention of ever doing that. My mind went blank, but so many of you had requested I update that I couldn't keep the chapter to my self.

For legal and redundancy purposes I do not own these shows.

Naraku could sense the emotions of the one he held in his grasp. He couldn't help, but smirk in vicious triumph at his soon conquest. Mere inches from his claim, mere inches, and a voice interrupted him. Naraku gritted his teeth in controlled anger. Now, now, Naraku, hasn't anyone ever told you don't count your chickens before they hatch? He let Usagi drop from his dark embrace and stalked to his bamboo screen. His eyes ripped viciously through his interruption before he fully comprehended who was waiting for his attention. "What is it Kanna?" Naraku inquired. Kanna's void eyes and swirling mirror filled his view. The Inu-tachi was shown and his clawed hand fisted, their healing was becoming rapid. Cursing InuYasha's half demon blood, and Sesshomaru's interference in his plans. He whirled on his heel staring beyond Usagi, before a dark smirk settle on his face. "Usagi, I want you in your Kikyo disguise and take Kohaku, and Kagura to the village our enemies are resting in." Naraku ordered. Usagi nodded and stood from her position on the floor. "When there either capture or kill the priestess Kaede and if you can eradicate some of the Inu-tachi, preferably InuYasha himself." He declared and watched as Usagi went to gather her supplies. "Do not worry about the one who watches the village, I have something else in mind for him." Naraku said and turned away from the blond one. Usagi left his vision and his attention fell to Kanna, his oldest child. "Use your mirror powers to create a illusion of that Rin girl to travel with one of my wooden puppets." Naraku implied and Kanna shifted her mirror. They watched as a likeness of Rin appeared before them. Naraku nodded and sent a wooden puppet with the illusion toward Sessho-maru's waiting area.

The tall Taiyoukai demon was getting irritated InuYasha's demon blood would be healing his wound soon and Naraku would miss his chance to destroy the half-breed. He sneered in contempt, Naraku was more of a coward then he first estimated. His thought process was switched when his sensitive nose caught on the stench that surrounded said nuisance. Drawing tokijin, he went to strike Naraku's presence when he halted his swing. Held in front of the baboon pelted one was little Rin, true he continue his swing and destroy both brining the young girl back with Tenseiga. However, she would no longer trust him as she use to and as much as he despised humans he could not do that to one who cared for him without a single thought to his demon heritage. A weakness, the enemy had discovered it and exploited that fact. Still, to use a tactic like that against him was both brave and foolish. He placed tokijin in its sheath, his calculating gaze on his problem. Sesshomaru would never lower himself to declare Naraku his enemy.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, scanning for a way to attack. The baboon pelted one shifted, one hand tightening on the girl, but did no more. "I will not ask again." Sesshomaru demanded. His countenance tight, but unfeeling. Naraku's puppet shifted once more, as dried blood brown tentacles crawled from beneath him. They fused in front of him creating a living wall between Sesshomaru and them. Sesshomaru held back a growl as he could no longer see his charge and Naraku. Sesshomaru relaxed his stance focused totally on what was in front of him awaiting his opening.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Kohaku cast several glances at the quiet blond that rode with them to Kaede's village. Usagi glanced up, catching their concern and smiled shakily at them, showing them she was okay, but despairing at their next mission. Usagi waved one hand over her appearance activating the glamor. As once again the black highlights spread and stretch hiding her gold and silver strands. Sapphirine orbs fading and shifting into earthen brown, a simple set of bow and arrows settling on her shoulders. Sandals arriving and the miko uniform took the place of the kimono that was a present from the two children. Her scent burying and shifting to earth and clay, her demon features fading into nothingness. Usagi's transformation complete the foreign orbs stared with fated obedience at them. "I am ready." She declared and the feather they rode with the hordes of demons that followed descended on the unsuspecting village. Their arrival was met with cries of fear and despair as the people called to their protectors. Usagi almost shook her head in disgust, not willing to fight for themselves. She mutely wondered what would happen if the village protectors were taken away. Usagi's orders dug into her heart, 'Capture or _kill_, Kaede, the priestess, capture or _kill._' Usagi bit her lip, she rather not do either, but she absolutely refuse to kill. She could not disregard her moral fiber that far. A dark whisper reminded what she had done so far. Usagi brushed off the offending voice and leapt gracefully down from the feather. She turned to her two companions.

"I want to avoid a run-in with the Inu-tachi, so you and Kohaku distract them, while I'll deal with the priestess." Usagi planned out and they agreed. Kagura and Kohaku went to the hut where the others rested while Usagi waited for Kaede to appear to defend her home. A short woman with grey hair pulled into a short ponytail and a black eyepatch over her left eye arrived in Usagi's line of vision. She wore similar robes to Usagi and carried a bow as well. Noting the similar clothing Usagi wonder if all priestess dressed in this or were Kaede and Kikyo related. The unscarred eye widen in surprise as the woman notched an arrow.

"Sister, what brings you here?" Kaede asked. Usagi winced inside, sister, now she must capture her if only for Kikyo and Kaede to be reunited. "I cannot allow you to slay the half demon." Kaede said. Usagi stared blankly through Kikyo's eyes, slay? I thought they were old lovers? Usagi hadn't heard the whole story obviously. Seeing Kaede draw the string back on the bow, Usagi held up a hand.

"Sister, I am not here to slay InuYasha, I was passing through and heard the villagers screams." Usagi told Kaede. Kaede nodded and lowered the bow, releasing the tension on the string. "Sister, though you are able I much rather have you guard the western front where the demons are not attacking, I fear a sneak attack." Usagi informed her. Kaede weighed her decision and turned her back walking off to the westward direction. Usagi shook her head and summoned the ginzuishou, Kaede felt the power to late as Usagi placed the familiar sleeping spell on the old woman. Cradling Kaede to her chest, she brought Kaede to rest on Kagura's waiting feather. Sensing to see if Naraku was spying on them, she whispered a quick sorry before heading to the hut where the others were.

Though hurt the Inu-tachi was proving to be rather tiresome for the two, Kohaku and Kagura. They had been backed against each other with InuYasha trying to raise the Tetsusaiga one handed, Kouga fixing for a quick attack and Kagome knocking an arrow. The monk and the demon slayer were trying to keep them occupied when a pink with small silver tints blazing arrow hit the Tetsusaiga reducing it to normal and placing a barrier around it. Rebounding off the sword, it sliced past Kouga's arm drawing blood and destroying Kagome's ready arrow. The Inu-tachi gasped and searched for the wielder of the powerful arrow, while Kohaku and Kagura sighed in silent relief. Their eyes caught on approaching figure, the familiar loops of raven locks, the cold earthen eyes, and the disastrous bow sat in the hands of a dismayed priestess. Kohaku threw his kunai wrapping up Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo taking them out of the offensive line up. Kagura took the opening and slammed Kouga into the wall holding him there with the stale wind that resided in the hut. "Kikyo." was the silent whisper from the captured future miko. Usagi almost rolled her eyes, hardly, she thought. Her fake brown eyes caught the shocked and hurt eyes of gold. Usagi winced inside, please don't look at me like that.

"Kikyo, why?" InuYasha questioned, his one arm hanging limply. Usagi bronzed her courage and let out the harsh laugh Kikyo was known for when she was searching for revenge. Usagi let the laugh enter their souls, catching the concern gazes of her two companions, she threw a subtle look to them. The laugh was shredding Usagi's heart as she saw those golden eyes almost break. 'Some day Naraku, I will pay this back ten fold.' Usagi swore as she mused over her pass deeds. "Naraku was the one who tricked us, I thought you knew this?" InuYasha pleaded with Usagi. Usagi held out a pale ivory hand to the half demon.

"Come with me to hell InuYasha." Usagi said, referring to the knowledge Naraku had given her. InuYasha approached her slowly gripping her hand. His eyes blank and trusting to the one who held his hand. Usagi felt her heart cracking at the sight, how lost he was. Kagome struggled against Kohaku's kunai chain.

"Kohaku, this is your sister Sango, InuYasha no, that is not the Kikyo you knew!" Kagome cried out trying to reason with the two. Usagi sent a subtle glance to Kohaku, sister? "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at the half-demon. Usagi watched as his blank orbs regain his emotions as they stared sadly at her. Usagi barely shook her head in sadness, but resigned she brought up her bow.

"Then die InuYasha." Usagi whispered as she drew her bowstring. She felt the string flick the edge of her ear lobe signaling its ready position. The wooden bow bent its resistance against her pull giving her maximum power. Usagi brought the straight arrow eye level to aim at InuYasha's heart. 'I will make this quick, but painless is impossible your eyes hold so much pain.' Usagi thought as she saw the aura surround the missile. She slid her left eye shut to narrow her field. 'Forgive me.' Usagi whispered in her mind as her middle finger and her pointer finger curled tightly on the string balancing the feather between them. Usagi pulled her arm to a even point in the crook of her elbow, the resistance of the bow almost humming in anticipation. "Good-bye InuYasha." She whispered.

Sesshomaru was not pleased, he had caught on a way to attack. Yet, he was unsure of the position of the young girl. Deciding he had wasted enough time he flung his whip of light at a tree limb above the wooden puppet. He snapped it cleanly , his hearing catching on a very solid clunk, he observed as the live wall shrunk away. Leaving a dazed wooden puppet and a fading Rin, Sesshomaru grew angry, an illusion. He should of known there was no scent, he was so shocked at the appearance of Rin in that demon's arms he ignored his senses. Wanting to spend no more time with the aggravation, tokijin sung through the air shattering the puppet and the illusion. Turning his senses to the village, it alerted him to the wind demoness presence, the demon slayer's younger brother, and his half-brother's old wrench. Judging by the screams of the villagers, things were not in favor of the Inu-tachi. Rushing toward the hut that held the wounded he ran through an open side right in the line of the arrow that held steady at his half-brother's heart. His hearing caught on the whispered words as the arrow flew delicately through the space separating them.

Usagi made her eyes close as the arrow was released. Her ears strained to hear the fallen cry of the half-demon, but her nose alerted her to another presence. She felt the air shift as a sword cut through her arrow. Usagi's eyes flew open in surprise, they fell on a tall and menacing demon. Yet, for all the anger she felt she feared him not. Usagi also noted there were strong semblances between InuYasha and the new demon. "Sesshomaru." Kagome's soft whisper caught Usagi's attention. Lord Sesshomaru that Rin mentioned before Naraku wiped her mind clean? Kagura made two large whirlwinds separate the parties as they made their get away. They couldn't afford to mess with that demon at their current position. Quickly the trio hopped on the feather being careful of the extra body. Their bodies tensed as they heard the war cry of the Taiyoukai who rushed toward them. Kohaku nodded to his band of demons that accompanied him everywhere. Once again halting the Taiyoukai as they escape, their scent fading into the air that they rode. Usagi's glamor faded into her real appearance leaning unsteadily against the feather's based. She felt a small hand on her arm, and her eyes caught on Kohaku's. They shared a silent conversation as they landed in Naraku's castle courtyard. Usagi carried the prone body of Kaede, who shifted in discomfort from the negative energy of the castle.

"Bioijin-ko, successful again and almost had that bothersome half-demon if not for the interference of his older brother." Naraku remarked as she entered. Usagi bowed her head at the direction of the voice. "Ah, I believe I shall put her next to our other captured priestess, don't you?" Naraku asked Usagi. Usagi nodded in agreement, at least they could talk to one another. "Good, good." Naraku stated and turned away from the blonde.

"Naraku-sama?" Usagi called out. Naraku halted, telling her to go on. "May I take the children and my self to bathe?" Usagi inquired. Naraku pondered over her request.

"Very well Bioijin-ko, do not wander to far." Naraku ordered. As he awaited her agreement.

"Of course, Naraku-sama." Usagi swore.

"Naraku, when we arealone Bioijin-ko." Naraku reminded her as he walked off. Usagi trailed to her room, where she let out an unsteady breath. She was welcome happily as two childish female giggles knocked her down and curled into her chest. Usagi stroke the two girls heads absently as she winced over her prior orders. 'So, sorry young halfling.' Usagi cried out inside. 'I have so much to make up for.' Usagi muttered in her mind as her eyes strayed to the children.

"All right, up, up, time for us to go bathe my angels." Usagi playfully ordered. Shiori and Rin giggled, but rushed off her in agreement. Usagi conjured up some clean kimono's for herself and the girls. Concentrating on the crystal clear lake she saw on her first ride back to the castle, her ginzuishou warmed. 'Not much longer.' Usagi stated as she felt the purity of the gem. 'I only hope we can survive that long.' was her last statement as her transportation activated. The gloominess of the castle faded from their view as they appeared before a very clear lake. Sensing for any threats before Usagi allowed them to jumped into the water.

Naraku placed the elder priestess next to Kikyo he cast a leering look. 'Soon, very soon.' Naraku promised within his mind. Appearing back into his room, he summoned Kanna to his chambers. "Show me Usagi." Naraku demanded. Kanna moved her mirror and its clear surface shifted to the blond. Though seeing the curves of the shoulders, Naraku saw nothing else for Usagi's hair was down and creating an effective barrier from his lustful eyes. Grounding his teeth, he ordered Kanna to show him the Inu-tachi.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as the tall demon walked back to them. He glanced up and walked past them back into the forest where he would await the next attack and not be fooled by parlor tricks. Kagome turned to the rest of her friends, observing the two halves of the cut arrow that laid before InuYasha. She also observed the arrow that had disengaged its barrier when Kikyo left. 'There was something different about her arrows.' Kagome mused as she gave the kneeling half demon his normal blade. InuYasha was kneeling before the broken arrow, prodding it with one claw. He gazed at it searching for answers in that thin piece of wood. Snatching up the pieces he walked out of the hut and a little away from the village. His pain filled cry shook many souls as they heard his howl. Kouga groan in sympathy and pain clutching his new wound. Kagome sighed and started patching up the rest of the group. One thought left in her head, 'where is lady priestess Kaede?' Kagome mused as she wrapped Kouga's arm.

InuYasha bounded slowly into a high limb of an abandon tree. Clutched in his one good hand was the broken arrow, silent tears running his jaw line. "Kikyo, why!" His cry ripped through the silent atmosphere, but he would receive no answer. "Naraku, you will pay, and Kikyo I will get you back." InuYasha promised, clutching the broken arrow to his chest. His lifeline to the one who once held his heart completely and he held hers. 'What went so wrong?' InuYasha wondered as he gazed into the darkening sky. His golden eyes caught on the half orb in the sky. 'Almost the full moon, and then soon the New Moon.' InuYasha simpered as he peered emptily into the blacking sky. 'I almost do not care anymore.' He thought. "Kikyo." Was his final whisper as he slipped into a troubled sleep.

Well, that was cheery. Hmm, must be the music I am listening to.

Please Review,

Much Care and Happy Holidays,

WolfchildBlazer.


	6. Unease

**Clueless97-**Yep, bad Naraku, but he is evil so he is allowed his quirks. Yes, Usagi does because she is a child at heart and that responds well with children.

**Metty-**Thank You, it does my self-esteem well to hear things of that nature.

**Krystyn-** Hmm, it was Don't Fear the Reaper-Blue Oyster Cult, Linkin Park-Pushing Me Away, Creed-Weathered, Nickleback- Do This Anymore, SomeDay, and some instrumental music. I don't know where my System of A Down C.D.'S are, borrowed I suppose.

**Jay FicLover-**All in good time, all in good time.

**Little Bunny Phoo Phoo-**Promise, in fact I can give the name of it since I am working on it, it won't be posted for a while, but when you want to look for it. 'It's all Demon to Me.'

**RenaMoon-** Hmm, their first meeting and a couple after that will be one for the record books. Thanks, your story is coming along nicely too.

**Pure-Sweet-**Cute, all those updates, and then trying to throw me off balance by slipping your questions in between. Very sly, bravo, but not going to catch me that easy. All in good time.

**Unspoiled Rini-**Maybe, maybe not, depends on the story. No secret I tend to like Kikyo better then Kagome. (Shrugs.) Maybe it's a first love thing?

**Oh, sorry for the wait, college is starting its Spring Semester and I had to do all my paperwork again. Once again they filed it under the wrong SS number. All I am is a number now, ugh, I am so glad I have a name!**

For all Purposes, I do not claim ownership.

Dawn broke scorching the hanyou's face, waking him from his troubled sleep. Stretching, he leapt down from his perch, jarring his wounds and making them bleed. The broken arrow that was still clutched in his hand and cut his hand open with the arrowhead. Blood staining it, giving it an eerie, sorrowful glow. Limping back, with his wounds leaking heavily, he stumbled into Kaede's hut. Kagome sighed and helped him over to a mat, amiss his rants of not needing help. Leaving him laying on the straw mat, she noted the condition of his wounds, and the amount of need medical equipment to appease him were not in equal equation.

Kagome sighed, as she was prone to do when in accordance to the half-demon. Using the last of her medicinal items, she gazed begrudgingly at InuYasha. Kneeling beside him, she gently prodded an uninjured part to catch his attention. "Do you think you could make it to my well and cross into my time with me?" She quietly asked him. InuYasha growled at her, standing up with pain and marching to he doorway. Kagome sighed again, and stood beside him, incase he needed support. With mercy on their side they manage the walk to the well and the simple fall into the vortex that only opened for them. Struggling up the other side of the well and into the temple shrine the Higurashi family owned. Half dragging the demi-youkai into the Sunset Shrine, she called for her mother to bring down the first aid supplies.

Being it's a Saturday in Kagome's time, her younger brother answers he call instead. His short black hair falling into his amber eyes, as he rushed down the stairs with the supplies in hand. Seeing his idol's condition, he dashes quickly back upstairs to grab a couple of towels. These were to be place beneath the demi-youkai to stop the blood from staining the floor. Kagome then shoo's her younger brother off, so she could tend to InuYasha. Untying his red fire-rat haori, and slipping off his white undershirt, she quickly cleaned and bandaged his mid-section. This was including the amounts of cursing from the injured one. "InuYasha, you should rest here, I am sure the Feudal Era will be fine for a night or two." Kagome suggested. This might have been met with resistance, except for the fact that InuYasha had passed out from heavy blood lost.

Sighing she and Sota, her younger brother, managed to get the half demon upstairs and in Kagome's room. Making a soft bedding of blankets and towels on the floor the put the injured half-demon on it. Then quickly Kagome went to wash the stained white towels. Mutely wondering over her friends's conditions and Kaede's disappearance.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Naraku pondered on his new plan.Telling Kanna to show him Kaede's hut to see the injured ones, pleasantly surprised when he could not find the annoying wench from the future or the troublesome hanyou. Still, the fact the least injured guarded the hut, crowing with glee, he summoned his detachment Kagura to his chambers. "Go, finish off the youkai exterminator, the monk, and the wolf youkai." He ordered. Kagura turn and left her pointed ears catching on the soft padding of feet, she turned to see the last of Usagi's hair disappearing around the corner.

Kagura smirked in satisfaction, knowing she was not alone in wanting to escape the dark demi-youkai's clutches. Her fan was waved lazily in her hand, and dark promises for the one that held her physical heart were echoed in her thoughts. "Soon, I will have my freedom." Kagura voiced and then disappeared out of the castle doors into the outer courtyard. Her feather pulled from her hair, grew and floated gently in front of her waiting her commands. "Away, to the priestess village."

Usagi sighed one she reached her castle room, she had felt refreshed from her bath. Feeling that Naraku was in the castle, and had his two detachments in his room with him, peaked her curiosity. Creeping quietly to his outer screen, she listened in, hearing his plans, she knew she had to do something. Grasping her crystal, she made a simple copy of herself and sent it back to her room. Then she focused on her own appearance, they would not trust Kikyo's form, and it would alert Naraku.

A villager, she thought, and thought back to the few villagers she had encountered. Her form shifted again to a simple villager and used her crystal to teleport herself to the village.Marking a thought to where the hut was, she quickly rushed over. "Mi'lord, Mi'lady." She cried out when she reached the hut. That gained the attention of the group.

Miroku, being his charming self, kneeled before Usagi, yet, before he could complete his tirade Sango pushed past him. "There is a strong demoness heading this way, she rides a feather." Usagi explained hoping they would escape some where else. Rather then follow Usagi's thoughts, they nodded and stood shakily. Sango steading her bone boomerang against her uninjured side.

Usagi eyed the rising the wolf youkai warily, unsure of his abilities. He limped over, both Kagome and Miroku had set his bones back in place, but he was still sore. His eyes fell on Usagi, and he studied her closely. "What of you, how did you come across this information?" Kouga questioned. Usagi kneeled before him, exposing her neck as a sign of trust.

"I was working in the hills searching for medicinal plants when my eyes caught on a shadow on the hillside." Usagi began. "Following the shadow up, I saw the demoness." She explained her head still bowed.

Kouga nodded, and offered his uninjured hand to Usagi's kneeling form. She grabbed it, and was lifted up with ease, but something must of set him on edge. Usagi looked down to their clenched hands, her true form may be hidden, but she still had her claws. They must of nicked him, and made him wonder.

Screaming saved her an explanation, as he let go as a shadow darkened their doorway. Kagura leaned there grinning fearlessly at the last of the Inu-tachi. Usagi slipped out the hole in the wall of the hut and escaped to the forest. Feeling safe she let the glamor drop, and shook out her long golden mane in agitation. She kept a close eye on the incoming battle, and she worried for both sides. Before, her heart could urge her to do something, a clawed hand clamped around her mouth and dragged her backwards.

Usagi panicked, until her nose picked up a familiar scent. The older Taiyoukai, she had forgotten about him. However, kind thoughts where not in his mind, because his claw tightened.

Sango breathed uneasily leaping out the hole in the wall, followed closely by Miroku and Kouga. Kirara had already exited through the holeto give them a wider battleground. Kagura followed letting the poisonous wasp go to starve off Miroku and his main attack. Kagura quickly took down Sango with a well aimed Dance of Blades, leaving Miroku to tend to her and out of the battle.

Leaving the lastline of defense as Kouga and Kirara, for Shippo had escaped to hide. Kagura grinned at Kouga, reminding him of his slain pack by her fan. He leapt wildly at her, his rage blinding him. Fortunately, Kirara had grabbed his armor in his leap bring him back and snapping him back to reality. Unfortunately, it also restated the gravity forces making his legs buckle under him and the pain made him black out. Kirara was the only one that could truly fight and it left the bleakness of the situation blinding to our heroes.

Kirara stood to her full height and her fire spread wildly surrounding her in a fifty foot radius. Her twin tails swishing angrily at the demoness who dared attack her and harm the ones she watches over.

Seeing Kagura attackingshe leapt gracefully into the air and twisted out of the way of a Dance of Blades attack. She flew higher over a Dance of the Dragon attack, until her shadow could not be seen. Kirara flew in the path of the sunlight, making Kagura fire blindly at her. When the dust of Kagura's attacks became to numerous for Kagura to see through Kirara dived down.

Kirara aimed her mouth and a stream of fire hit Kagura's left side burning her greatly. Kagura cursed at her and pulled back, leaping upon a feather of escape. Though, Kirara had escaped most of Kagura's attacks, a few had managed to hit her, her energy spent she landed.

Kirara then shrunk to her kitten form to recuperate mewing pitifully at Sango. Kouga had awoken to seen the end of the battle and gratefully scooped up the little Kirara. Miroku help Sango up and together they managed to enter Kaede's healing hut. Balefully, the injured group wondered where Kaede, Kagome, and InuYasha were.

They sent Shippo to the villagers, hunting for bandages. He return laden with cloth, and medicinal herbs. Shippo set straight to healing up the group, his nimble fingers making tight, secureknots that held their bandages secure around them.

Usagi could of screamed in frustration, she had seen Kagura leave the battle field, but had no idea how the battle had ended. Sesshomaru growled in warning at her when she twitched in agitation. So far, all he had done was question Usagi of her purpose of being in the forest.

Her back was to his chest, and he could not see her hand movements which she lifted to her brooch that held her ginzuishou. She had refuse to answer his question until he would let her breath by dropping his claw from her throat. He had moved his claw there when he began questioning her.

Though unmoved by her pleas, he loosened his one claw and waited for his answer. Drawing tokijin, he placed the point into her back, udaltaing his impatience. Usagi quickly turned offering him a quick wave of apology before grabbing the ginzuishou and escaping his vision.

She appeared exhausted on the outskirts of the castle, quickly she entered and collapsed onto her pallet with Rin and Shiori cuddling closely. Usagi had arrived none to soon as Naraku, had entered her bamboo screen, his visage twisted with slighted anger.

"Why was your power spiking, Bioijin-ko?" Naraku questioned.

"Clothing for the children." Usagi answered pointing to a pile of clothing next to them. Usagi had done that as soon as they had gotten back from their bath, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good, Bioijin-ko, you won't have to go a village then." Naraku said sweeping off. Usagi sighed tiredly and curled up with the children.

Using the crystal was draining, but she was building up a small resistance to it. Sleep pulled her eyelids down, and her thoughts were swept away. Her last vocal thought was of the full-moon tomorrow eve.

Please Review. Sorry if I make it seem she is stronger then the others. Actually, its just that she has abilities different from what they are accustomed to. As you see she could fight with the angry Taiyoukai Lord, she would lose badly, but transporting out of his range is still open. Please review.

The next chapter should be fun. Yay, for Kirara, finally got to do something other then be a taxi.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	7. Escape and a Distrustful Watch

**ThoseRainyDays-**Thanks, I am glad to hear that.

**Clueless97-**Well, it was a half-lie, she did use magic to bring those clothes there. Naraku had no reason to disapprove it, because the clothes were there. Yes, he was going to send her to a village to retain supplies for the children, or else there would be much complaining and something else.

**Starlit Warrior-**The same to you, and what was weird?

**Kyrstyn-**Thank you for informing me, I looked it over, corrected the ones I found and re-posted it. As for medicinal, yes it can go either way.

**Chaotic Wisdom-**Her last thought was of the Full Moon.

**Sugar-Sweet-**No, I didn't forget about it. Yes, there will be morE Sesshomaru, Usagi interaction, (giggles,) or else the story wouldn't go any where. Yes, college re-application is bothersome, I really don't think we should do it unless we are changing colleges. They should send a small questionnaire of are you coming back or not, and that is it.

**RenaMoon-**Thank you, (Bows Humbly.) I just don't have the words to express my gratitude.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. By the way I claim no ownership of either Sailor Moon, or InuYasha.

Usagi struggled with the excitement that thrummed in her blood. Tonight was the full-moon, tonight brought the heralds of promises to be freed. Quietly, she rose from her position beside the children, and followed the tug of energy below the castle. Finding Naraku's dungeon she alighted to find the barred cell of the priestess Kikyo. However, before she could approach voices stopped her, and she stretched her sense of hearing to listen in. She identified the voices to that of the priestess Kikyo, and the priestess Kaede. She listened as they talked of a shape-shifter, unlike Naraku. Usagi sighed quietly, they were referring to her, clearing her throat she waited for the noise to dimmed. Nimbly, she walked up to the two cells and bowed.

"Forgive my prior actions, but I had no choice." Usagi pleaded with them. Kikyo and Kaede narrowed their eyes, but stayed facing her. "My name is Usagi, and I know not what Naraku plans to do with you." She informed them. "Currently, he has me under his control, but it will be dissipated tonight." Usagi explained. "Unfortunately, when I make my escape I will only be able to free the children." She told them. Kikyo and Kaede nodded still weary of her. "I truly wish we could have met under different circumstances, but there is nothing to be done now." Usagi implored to them. "I can only give you back your weapons in hope it will help keep you safe and maybe even escape." She told them, then quickly shoved the weapons pass the barrier and into the cells. Kikyo and Kaede grabbed their bows and notched them with arrows also given to them by Usagi.

"Demon, I no not what ye plan, but release us or perish." Kaede ordered drawing her bowstring back. Usagi sighed, her eyes tearing in empathy due to the fact they were still caged.

"As much as I liked to, I cannot." Usagi informed them, then bowed and left the confines of the dungeon. Kaede and Kikyo shared a look, speaking with their eyes. Hearing the heavy footsteps of their captor they shoved their weapons into the corner of their cells. Together they watched as Naraku approached Kikyo's cell and slipped past the barrier. Reaching out he cupped one hand under her chin and forced her eyes to align with his. Trailing one finger down Kikyo's cheek, and watching as she stared in revulsion he chuckled. Kikyo turned her head away, her brown eyes smoldering as she did.

"Ah, the lady Kikyo, many plans I have for you." Naraku informed her, turning her head back to him. "You will be as fun to manipulate as my little blond puppet." He whispered out, vileness warping his voice. "However, those plans are for later, first to rid myself of one Taiyoukai." Naraku stated and slipped out, leaving for the room of Usagi and the children.

Usagi breathed in relief as she reached her room undetected. She kneeled before the children running a soothing hand over each of their heads. Footsteps rung in her sharpened hearing and she turned her head toward the bamboo screen. Naraku appeared and waltz in kneeling before Usagi, one hand placed on her shoulder. "Ah, Bioijin-ko, where is little Rin's old kimono?" Naraku inquired, slipping his hand closer to the dip in her neck. Usagi reached in front of her into the pile of clothes, and fished out the children's old clothes. Naraku nodded and grabbed it out of her hand, but not before giving her a leering glance. When he left Usagi, let out a breath of relaxation, steeling her nerves for what needed to be done. Carefully, she put the pile of clothing into her subspace pocket and reviewed over her plans.

First, she would need to round up Kohaku, Rin, Shiori, and Kanna. Next, using the full power of the moon, she would give true life to the young male youkai slayer. Usagi had seen the false glow of the jewel shard in his back during their training sessions. Also, she would have to remove Naraku's taint from Kohaku's body, but would have to leave his mind alone. After, she would remove the jewel shard from his back, and completely purify it. Rin and Shiori would need to only be informed of what was to be done. Usagi could not risk restoring their young minds yet. Kanna, would need the most work, next to Kohaku, Usagi would need to find a budding soul and place it in the young detachment girl.

Clicking her tongue, she cast her magical senses out searching for a still born baby. Sensing one, she sent a small stream of energy to lock onto the passing soul and bring it to her. Quickly, before Naraku could feel her spikes of energy, she shoved the soul into her crystal to be nurtured. Waking the girls up, Usagi shushed them and gestured for them to follow her. Searching for Kohaku and Kanna's energy, she locked on finding them out in the training grounds. They were surprised to see Usagi there, and Usagi sent them a small mental apology before drawing out her halberd. Using the end of her staff, she knocked out Kohaku, and cracked Kanna's mirror. Rendering Kanna defensive, Usagi then struck a nerve ending of Kanna's paralyzing her. Usagi could not send Kanna into unconsciousness, because of the fact that she is still a detachment of Naraku who would feel her energy drop for no reason. Quickly she lifted Kohaku onto her back using some of the crystal's energy to hold him there. Usagi then swept Kanna into her arms and with the children following sped out of the castle.

InuYasha groaned, and shifted bringing pain to his conscious because he jarred his stomach. Blinking his gold orbs opened, they landed on Kagome sleeping soundly on her bed. Stiffly he stood and walked closer to her, leaning slightly down he studied his journey companion. Seeing her mouth move, his ears twitched to catch her whispered dreams. "InuYasha." Escaped her mouth, and InuYasha stared in surprise. Shocked that the raven-haired woman-child was dreaming of him. Her lips moved again, and he couldn't help, but lean closer to listen. "InuYasha, Osuwari." Echoed from Kagome's mouth and InuYasha was brought painfully to the ground. The slammed of his body hitting the hard wood floor of her room, awoke Kagome.

Her first site was InuYasha's twitching feet, to which she look down to find his face acquainted with the ground. Kagome shook her head, standing from her bed she walked around the hanyou to her dresser. Fishing out some clothes, she turned to him and sighed. "InuYasha, why are you like that?" Kagome inquired, she watched as his face turned red in his anger. InuYasha stood up from his position and whirled on his heel, causing his vision to swim. However, that did not deter the demi-youkai, who growled at her in irritation.

"You sat me, in your sleep." InuYasha grounded out, his eyes flashing his emotions. Instead of their normal routine of yelling Kagome shrugged and turned to enter her bathroom, the morning to early for their banter. InuYasha halted in surprise of the reaction, and called out. "This isn't over." He stated, unsure how to handle this change. However, whatever his thoughts were to be at that moment were directed to the smells deriving from the kitchen. Hanyou though he was, he enjoyed the future's new cuisines and reveled in the fact that they were there for his enjoyment. After breakfast, Kagome packed her yellow backpack and with InuYasha jumped into the Bone Eater's Well returning them to the feudal era. Quickly, they made their way to Kaede's hut where the rest was, and the sight made them gagged in reprise.

Sesshomaru growled for the hundredth time that hour, he was clearly distracted by the fact the blond demon had given him no answers. Not only that, she had managed to escape his grasp so easily, almost as if she were mocking him. The trail of his thoughts would not be pleasant for Usagi if they kept up, but one of Naraku's puppets had shown up. Sesshomaru merely looked at the wooden imitation, clearly not in the mood for Naraku's games, and the drawing of tokijin proved that fact. His strike was detained as the Naraku illusion tossed something down at his feet. Weary of a trap, Sesshomaru leapt back, and twisted mid leap to slash at the falling item. Tokijin met no resistance as it sliced through the cloth. His caution was made useless as the puppet barked out Naraku's laugh and faded away. Now that Naraku's form of entertainment was gone, Sesshomaru's nose alerted him to something pressing. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, the scent of Rin now permeated the area originating from the item that Naraku had sent. Bending down he observed that the item was in fact a kimono, one that looked exceedingly familiar. Registering that Rin's scent came from the kimono, which was the one she was last seen wearing, he growled again. Picking up the fallen cloth, he pointed his nose higher to catch scents easier. A large demonic aura caught his attention, and he easily recognized it. Naraku had dropped his barrier and was leading Sesshomaru straight to him.

Using his speed he rush to cover ground to the castle. Sneering as he closed on upon it, mentally picturing Naraku's demise at his claw. Sesshomaru hit upon Naraku's barrier, watching as it fluctuate and pull to allow him passage. He sneered once more, remarking Naraku's obvious instruction, absently he noted the absence of Jaken. Sesshomaru stayed his steps, and smirked at the barrier. He would follow no one's orders, especially a half _human_ like Naraku. "Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken's voice ranged out behind him, making him almost sigh. He did not acknowledge the servant in any way, but Jaken knew he question his absence. "I was tracking your half-brother and his sword master." Jaken explained. Sesshomaru said nothing, but turned so his side faced the castle. It was then his nose caught on a scent, one that brought heated feelings. It was the scent of the blond demon, who had escape his grasp, needing answers he ignored Naraku's blatant plan and headed toward the woods. As he neared the woods, Rin's scent filled the air, becoming stronger as he followed the scent of the tigress demon. The sliding of tokijin's blade as it scraped, its scabbard was the only sound heard in the woods.

Usagi covered as much ground as possible on her reserves of energy. True the hours waned as it drew closer to night, but still she has used a vast amount of energy in the past few events. The woods were saturated in the evil that drifts from the castle she was putting distance behind her. With that it helped and hindered her, it made battling the negative taint hard, but it masked her energy as well. Stowing her thoughts away, she pushed her body to reach its physical limits. Soon, she exited the woods, plowing into a mountain range, which she scaled cautiously. Reaching the peak of the first mountain, she took her first rest, retrieving some energy to call up food. Rin and Shiori could feed themselves, she left Kohaku asleep and Kanna untouched, but ordered the ginzuishou to start melding the soul to Kanna. Usagi also ordered it to place a dome around them and to start cleansing the taint Kanna, Kohaku, and herself suffered. Feeling herself drain, she instructed the ginzuishou to work as she slept, hoping the shield would hold up through the coming energy transfers.

InuYasha and Kagome set to work patching up their comrades. Well, more like Shippo and Kagome patched up the Inu-tachi while InuYasha rested. Kouga was healing well, due to his demon heritage, as was Kiara. However, the new injuries did not escape Kagome's eye as she wrapped bandages around them. They explained what had happen while Kagome and InuYasha had been in the future. Finally, cleaned and cared for the group settled to rest, being totally drained by the past events none of the group stirred. Neither Kiara, Kouga, Miroku, nor InuYasha twitched when Naraku brought his barrier down to lure the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru felt his control slipping as his demon form wanted out. Tracking was one of his many abilities he excelled at, and in his demon form he could cover more ground. However, he reigned in his control, knowing through his demon from traveled quicker, it was not quieter. He wanted total control of the situation when he comes upon the blond demon and whatever trap is laid with Rin. Tokijin was currently humming with his bloodlust as he exited the woods and approached the mountain range. Deftly he made his way up the mountain path and his nose alerted him to the close presences of those he seeks. His golden orbs fell on the resting band of travelers as he encroached the area. However, his murderous thoughts were halted by the scene he came upon. The boy, whom Naraku controlled laid curled on his side close to the blond demoness legs. On the other side was Kanna, though Sesshomaru knew not her identity, one arm curled around the woman's waist. Though what stopped him was his charge, and one other youkai child was curled into the demoness side, protected by the slim arms around them. Their heads nestled into her shoulders, and their soft breaths ruffled their bangs. Sesshomaru growled at the closeness of Rin and the blond youkai, and stalked to rip them apart. However, a near invisible barrier blocked his way, and he had no choice, but to sit and wait. Crossing his legs, he laid tokijin across his lap, leaning against a boulder he let his eyelids close. His nose and ears still on full alert, as his consciousness buried into slumber land.

Ah another chapter, Naraku is not going to be pleased when he finds out about his missing puppets. Let's see, Sesshomaru is in the general vicinity of Usagi and isn't trying to kill her at the moment. That is an improvement, through it could be the fact of the barrier is dissuading him at the moment. Please Review.

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer.


	8. First Unsettled Interactions

**Blinks in wonder at the review numbers for this story. "I truly did not know the popularity of this story." I think I am in shock, as the case may be.**

**Queen Diamond-**Sesshomaru is definitely going to make the meeting interesting. Naraku is going to be hard pressed for sure, (Chuckles darkly.) Too bad for him. As for the Inu-tachi and 'Kikyo' well, hmm, tempers will be accounted for. Staying a demon she is, she is going to need it to survive these next couple of chapters.

**Ivy Tearen-**No, I didn't have too, I chose to. Else, this chapter would be short and probably make no sense. Sorry about that though.

**Moonbeam21-**I give you a solemn promise to lighten up one the torture. Especially since, life has been a little cold to you. Hmm, don't worry about your story, it flows just like it should, and nothing can be read differently about it. (Maybe I am bias, but I think I keep a pretty clear head.)

**Rena Moon-**Usagi and the bad boys? Hmm, I don't know, probably something magnetic, that will takes years of study and evolution before we can grasp it. Or.., maybe we just like it that way. (Laughs.) I find your review to be delightful, NOT mindless, you reflect your enthusiasm and your excitement. How is that mindless? As for Sesshomaru and Naraku, well, I am sure you will find out.

**Clueless97-**Now, now, please don't whine. I hope this soothes you over some. I would hate for one of my reviewers to be dissatisfied. Sesshomaru is going to be at a crossroads as far as his actions go. Yes, it is amusing that Kagome always does that in her sleep when Inu happens to be around. It makes me wonder if she does that in the feudal era, while Inu is close and in a TREE watching over them. Naraku isn't going to be pleased, but then again I guess I wouldn't be either. (Laughs) Too bad for him then.

**Liza**-You don't take nothing for face value huh? That's alright. Kanna trust Usagi because A. She doesn't have much of a choice she is currently paralyzed. B. Usagi just has that type of personality. And C. Kanna has the ability to suck souls into her mirror, but she also has the ability to read them. I hope this helps somewhat.

Pacing of angry steps alerted Kagura to her master's disposition before she drew close. She mutely wondered where Kanna, Kohaku, and Usagi were. She approached the bamboo screen, her fan waving furiously showing her nervousness. "Enter!" boomed Naraku's voice trembling with uncontrollable fury. Kagura entered quietly studying form her position in front of the bamboo screen. Naraku turned to her, his amethyst eyes glowing dangerously red as he stared at her. He held up one clenched fist and opened it in her vision . It revealed a small red globe, Kagura gasped because Naraku held her physical heart in his hand. "Now, try not to lie." Naraku warned her as he sent a warning crush of pain through Kagura. Kagura kneeled clutching her empty chest that was the origin of the pain. "Do you know where Usagi, Kohaku, or Kanna are?" He asked quietly. Kagura looked up, bewildered at the question and shook her head. Naraku narrowed his eyes, but nodded in consent. "Did you know of her escape plan?" Naraku inquired, his anger becoming quite tangible. Kagura's eyes closed in question at his inquiry.

"Her?" She asked softly. Naraku squeezed the small globe a little.

"Usagi." He stated, again Kagura identified a negative.

"Fine, one last question Kagura, did she ever inform you of the ability to break free of my control?" Naraku simpered at her, his eyes were glowing eerily now. Kagura felt her breath hitch as she felt him squeeze at the lack of answering quickly. Kagura quickly checked over her memories, before looking at Naraku with all the anger she could muster.

"No." She spit out. Naraku nodded, but his eyes became slits.

"Your attitude and rebellion tires me, your usefulness slowly decreases, be wary of your attitude or I will dispose of you." Naraku stated, throwing her physical heart up and watching it fall to the ground. However, before it could hit and shatter, one his tree like root limbs caught it and swayed with it promisingly. Kagura nodded and bowed, then she escape then confines of Naraku's room, her fan reappearing and humming with her fear. 'Some day I _will_ be free, Naraku you can count on it.' Kagura declared silently as she walked away.

InuYasha's nose twitched in his sleep, alerting him to the fact Naraku had brought his barrier down. Leaping up, he awoke the others and rushed outside, his wound almost fully healed. Kagome picked her head up from her sleepy state and gasped when she felt the demonic aura of the nemesis.

Usagi sighed stretching out her recovering state, her orbs fell on the full moon at its peak. Ignoring the new presence, she stretched the barrier to follow her movements. Finding a small lake on top of the mountain close to their campsite, she cast one look back before stripping. However, when she stepped onto the lake shelf, she stepped out of her barrier. Before she could peel off her second layer kimono, she felt a familiar feeling of a tip of a sword being press into her back. Usagi lowered her hands to her side and slowly turned around, her nose had long informed Usagi of the identity. Her sapphire orbs tied with the golden orbs of the Taiyoukai lord, who did not look please. He was baring his fangs a little, his eyes were beginning to bleed red, and the sword was held threateningly.

"Now, who are you?" His voice came out in a demanding growl. If not the case being so serious, she might of chuckle at the sound. Her thoughts were silenced by the prod of Tokijin's tip on her throat. Usagi swallowed making the sword cut in to her skin.

"I am many people, and yet not." Usagi answered, tilting her head as she did so. A long growl came from him, warning her not to play games. "Tsukino, Usagi." She said, staring evenly at him. Sesshomaru studied her and the unfamiliar name, when a small cry of Usa-mama halted his inquires. He knew that voice any where, it was the young human girl Rin. His gaze of gold was quickly becoming over powered by the bleeding of red. Usagi seeing him struggle and wanting to reach the children, use a small amount of energy from the crystal to 'push,' Sesshomaru into the lake. She watched as the Taiyoukai fell into the freezing waters, as it was on top of a mountain. Usagi waited for him to surface, and watched as he fought the cold of the water. His gazed narrowed on Usagi, but though tough could not ignore the power of nature. Usagi observed as his body shut down to sleep and protect.

Golden orbs flicked close, and Usagi laid a calm hand under his nose. Feeling his slow, but steady breaths she laid a hand on his shoulder and transported him into their campsite. Finding dry wood, she coaxed the crystal to light the wood, to which grew to a mighty blaze. Quickly, she unhook the armor around the Taiyoukai lord and place it next to him. Next, she unwrapped his boa and fastened a make shift clothes line to dry his boa. Next, she dragged him gently over to the hottest side of the fire, warming him instantly. Dragging out a wool blanket from her subspace pocket and tuck it around the sleeping lord. Carefully checking to make sure the edges will not brush the fire. She then curled up where she was before, trying to keep a watchful eye on her patient. However, the hypnotizing crackle and wave of the fire lulled her to sleep.

Okay, I split this chapter again, but only because you guys wanted to see some Sesshomaru/Usa interaction, and a tad bit of Naraku's temper. Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer.


	9. Evolutional Problems

**Pure Sweet-** It's okay, I know the feeling. You like Lupen's Heart too huh?

**Clueless97-** You want Usagi to work a little for Sesshomaru's attention huh? Kagura fan huh? Don't worry eventually she will be freed. I wouldn't kill her off.

**Liza-** (Laughs.) So many questions. Yes, it was freezing in that water, and with all that clothing such as his Boa, and kimono kept the water against him, causing his body to naturally react. There by forcing him to sleep to retain body heat that is needed, but used when awake. In time Rin will remember Sesshomaru. Kanna never lost her heart, she was a void detachment, meaning she had no soul. Yes, she is free.

**Rena Moon-** In good time, as for Inu/Kagome well then. Insight into Kagura's head? Alright then.

I claim no ownership. ( I swear one day I am going to forget this.)

His sensitive nose twitched alerting him to Naraku's weakness, his bare feet pounding out the distance to his prey. InuYasha felt his heart swell, soon it would have Naraku under Tetsusaiga's blade. It was all he could do to direct his energy to running and not daydreaming about ending his enemy's life. His eager run was halted by his miko's cry, "Osuwari, InuYasha!" Kagome called out from Kirara's back. InuYasha felt the familiar response of his body slamming into the ground, his muttering drowned out by the dirt which imbued his face. He pushed up from his position in the ground and let his glare fall on the following group, his glare zeroed on Kagome.

"What was that for?" was his ever present question. Kagome huffed at his ignorance and leapt down from Kirara's back.

"We cannot keep up with your pace InuYasha, you are not they only one who wants revenge." Kagome reminded him. InuYasha crossed his arms, his pace was fast for a reason other than Naraku. True, he was distant in his feelings, he cared for his friends and wished them not into this battle. By running at his full ability he incurred the opportunity that they couldn't keep up. However, his battle frenzy mind did not remember the neko-youkai and her speed coupled with Kagome's will over the prayer beads made his plan fruitless. InuYasha gave a silent sigh and waited for Kagome to approach him, when she drew close enough he brought her into his arms. He nodded to Miroku to join Sango, and Shippo upon Kirara. InuYasha glanced down at the miko in his arms and wondered at the redden shade of her face. Knowing he would run faster with Kagome's weight in front of him, instead of on his back like normal. He quickly disregarded the warm feeling that pulsed in his arms because of her presence there. His emotions were a jumbled that was geared to the female persuasion. Locking all his emotions away except for his bloodlust he took off. A small growl erupted from him when he smelt Kouga over take him.

A mocking lit entered his conscious sounding remarkably like the wolf-youkai. InuYasha bared envy toward the wolf, as a full youkai he healed quicker. He noted that he smelt no blood on the wolf's trail, and resign to the fact Kouga was healed. Still, not to be outdone his pace hastened even more, blurring his image completely. Naraku's scent was undeniably stronger, and he felt his blood boil in anger.

Sesshomaru awoke silently, his eyes slitted as he peered around the area. Studying the strange shield, and the foreign source ofwarmth that comforted him. He picked at the wool blanket, and took a deep whiff of it to associate its origins. His nose picked on the aggravating blonde demoness scent and he pitched it into the dying fire. Observing as any shred of him accepting her kindness, being though he was unconscious, burned in the fire. Wool on a fire does not produce a pleasant scent as Sesshomaru discovered and Usagi awoke to.

Usagi blinked at the alien gagging scent that assaulted her nose, and turned so she faced one of the children. However, her passing eyes noted the youkai lord was not where she had left him. Untangling herself from the gathered limbs she stood to identify the scent. Her senses directed her toward the fire, where she observed the fire merrily burn a family present. Ages ago during her first winter, her mother made her the woolen blanket for comfort and warmth. Seeing it burning with the Taiyoukai lord standing over it emptily made something snap within her and she felt her blood rush to her eyes. Stunning sapphire bled silver, with her irises expanding and contracting with its mix of gold and red. Her new fangs grew longer, and cat claws grew from her ivory hands. Two jagged black markings spread from her cheeks and seem to point to the demoness eyes. She leapt forward and tackled the remaining wool blanket from the fire. Angrily she stomped on it to douse the flames, ignoring the feel of burning flesh. The wool blanket out of danger she whirled on the aloof Inu Youkai.

Sesshomaru turned to Usagi as soon as he felt the air change. Surprised by the fact she was in half demon form, he assumed that she was angry, but trying to restrict her emotions. Unconcerned, he drew tokijin and raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to attack. Sesshomaru watched as Usagi warred with her primal emotions and her logic.

Usagi felt her control slipping even further, feeling a light fur growing on her legs and arms. A full youkai form wanted out, and it was pushing to the surface reacting to her anger. Usagi could not allow that however, she knew as a new youkai she could not control that form. If it was to be unleashed, the children, her other companions, and not to mention the youkai lord would be in severe danger. With the re-energized crystal and her powers peaked from the full moon, she knew not the damage that could be sustain. Yet, Usagi could not help the anger at the actions of the youkai lord. Pulling her bloodlust under control, she turned her catlike eyes to Sesshomaru, and bared her fangs in disgust. He stood there calmly, almost as if he was unconcerned with the child's welfare that worshiped him. 'Perhaps, this is not the Taiyoukai lord that little Rin talked about before her memories were swept clean.' Usagi thought in anger. She made ready to tear into him, when she saw his eyes flicker over Rin, and perhaps soften in worry. Usagi, seeing that sighed, and pulled her emotions under her control.

Sesshomaru watched the infuriated demoness bare her fangs at him, a clear challenge. He also felt her demonic aura grow stronger, and flicked a worried glance at his charge. Then, he shifted when he felt Usagi's demonic aura shrink to a soft whisper. Sesshomaru lowered tokijin, but did not sheath it, in fact he stared evenly his eyes full of questions. He observed as she glared lightly at him, and folded what was left of the woolen blanket.

"You are not welcome here." Usagi stated, holding the torched blanket to her chest. She watched as he rose an eyebrow at her statement and replaced his sword back into its sheath.

"Give me the girl, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered and watched as she shook her head.

"It would serve no purpose, she does not recall you." Usagi explained, her eyes darkening in thought of Naraku.

"Explain."He said, and though his voice had no emotion, Usagi knew he ordered it.

"Naraku, he wiped her memory clean, and planted surrogate memories in her." She told him, shuffling a little under his glare. Usagi sighed silently, glad when he turned around and did not question her further. She did not want to be in the line of fire when his anger surface.

Sesshomaru felt her sigh in relief, he knew that she was not telling him all. Leaving her to be later disassembled, he walked over to Rin. He kneeled down cautiously, fully aware of the demoness's eyes on him. Aloof, and noted for hating humans, not caring for anyone, but himself he gently reached out his claw. He felt the demoness behind him tense, ready to attack him should he hurt the child.

Usagi could not believe her eyes, when she saw his tender gaze toward the child. The fact that he willing turned his back to her made her shocked as well. She could easily attack and wound him mortally, she tensed when she saw him reach for the child. Usagi walked closer to the pair, reminding Sesshomaru that she would attack.

Sesshomaru felt Usagi moved closer, but still he continued to reach for the child. Letting one of his fingers touched the child, he drew back. He had assured himself, Rin was real and fine, he winced precipitantly, except for the fact she had no recollection of him. Standing swiftly, he turned to the demoness, his eyes pointed and serious. "I will leave her in your care until Naraku is defeated, but should any harm come to her..." He trailed off, but the extending of his claw left little to imagination. "After, I shall come to collect her, but until that time know this I shall be watching ." was his ominous warning before he crossed out her barrier. Usagi gulped in slighted fear when she saw him turn around and toss something into the camp. She looked down and saw a toad youkai, with brown robes, a unusual black hat, and a long staff with two heads. Her ears flicked when she heard him groan and rise from the ground. "Jaken, keep an eye on them." Sesshomaru ordered, before he disappeared completely from sight.

"Jaken will do as you ask, Master Sesshomaru!" the toad youkai cried out to the vanished youkai lord. Usagi raised an eyebrow at Jaken, wondering if he could keep an eye on anything. Thinking about the taiyoukai lord made her halt her thoughts, she knew he wasn't stupid. Sighing, she curled up between her children, stuffing the woolen blanket around Rin who was shivering. Usagi's nose twitched, by passing the smell of smoke, to the masculine smell of Sesshomaru which still lingered. She feel into a complaintive silence, checking over her group and the new addition. Everyone still slept, drained from Usagi affecting their bodies with the crystal. Still, suffering from the after effects of the crystal, and the change of turning youkai in anger, she also fell into a sleep. As she laid down, she curled her arms around the children and turned her head toward Rin and the blanket. Usagi fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Kagura paced her room, her fan flashing back and forth in her agitation. "Freedom." she whispered, thinking of Usagi's escape with several others. "I wonder how she managed to escape with four others, break Naraku's control over herself and others." She puzzled aloud, her fan flicked faster. "Unfair, I would do anything for to be free." Kagura stated. Her eyes closed it thought, the eyes behind those eyelids moving in time with her fan. A small smirk etched over her face, and her eyes opened again. "I will be free, and Naraku will perish." Kagura spoke, the smirk growing in size. "My freedom and his downfall will begin with Usagi." She muttered, knowing the blonde one could ignore no one's plight, and could not stand evil.

Naraku paced, his hands clenching in terrible anger. "Bioijin-ko, you made a terrible mistake." He whispered into the darken room. "No matter, I will have you back along with the others." Naraku promised, the nearly completed Shikon no Tama glowing weakly in his hand. "You may have escaped for now, but soon I will be more powerful, and then I will come after you." He swore to the darken room, vile plans running rampant in his head. "My control over you will be merciless, and my rule over this land will be inevitable." was his final statement as the muscles in his arms bulged. Naraku looked down, a twisted smirk on his face. "You wish to come out?" He questioned to the muscle. He felt his arm twitch and fall off, a pile of dark poisonous slime crept away from Naraku. He laughed, watching the slime growing bigger and pulsing with life as it left his sight. "A new detachment." He crowed, and his arm grew back.

Kikyo shuddered along with her sister as the felt the demonic aura creep over them. Naraku had spawned again, and the spawn was growing in power. Kikyo leaned closer to her soul skimmers as they informed her of the problems of the feudal era. A small smile settled on her face as she heard that the Inu-tachi approached. "InuYasha." she spoke softly, warring with herself, unable to place away her hate, or her love. Kaede glanced over to her sister's cell when she heard her whisper. Her thoughts were busy, but they mainly focused on escape, Naraku, and the blond demon who had apologize to them.

Ah well, all the players are in their places, but some have not been revealed, nor their purpose. Interesting scene between Usagi and Sesshomaru yes? I have a quandary that needs to be solved. InuYasha's mate, Kagome or Kikyo? It's up to you guys. Oh, the chapter was longer. Please Review to answer my question. Please review and tell what you think.

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer.


	10. Inu Tachi Problems

**Clueless97-**Poor blanket? More like poor Sesshomaru if Usagi had lost her temper. Yes, the Inu Lord is strong, but hell have no fury like a woman(scorned, angry, etc..). Materialistic, yup me too, my room is flooded with stuff animals, and sculptures of dragons, wolves, unicorns, and other such things. Of course Love triangles are interesting, definitely going to make friendship a little difficult between Kagura and Usagi. (Shrugs.) Oh, well.

**Liza-(**laughs and waves her hand.) Alright, alright lets see here. Anno, I think for the moment Sess is a good minded youkai. (Eyebrow twitches.) At least he better be, he would be setting a very bad example for Rin, and in that case InuYasha too. (Nods.) Yep, Rin will remember or Sesshomaru will be sad, no matter what he says, and we can't have that. Usagi is an empathic person with a large heart, I doubt she would let Kagura stay under Naraku's control if she could help it.

**Jay Ficlover-** (Pauses to consider you suggestion.) Quite interesting and valid point too. Hmm, however, that would cause a time paradox. Besides that the voters wanted Kagome, but I may use your suggestion in another story if you don't mind?

**Vampira, the damned-** (Laughs.) I see, that some of my sentiments are shared by others. (Gazes around evenly.) They would have to get through me first, you were offering your suggestion on **_MY_** story. Ta, however Kagome won the poll, no matter I have another story on hold that is pure Kikyo/InuYasha.

**Rena Moon-** Yup, I suppose by the votes Kagome is to be his mate. Okay.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**(Blinks.) I didn't realize I had that high of a regard, in fact it was a honor to read your story so far. Don't ever be afraid of your creativity, and it's shared provision. Everyone has opinions, and sometimes they are not favorable, but even if that was so, I would let you know cleanly. No derogatory statements or anything of that nature. However, it is true you are placing trust in people you cannot see or truly know, and that is frightening. Though, do not fear telling me of your stories. Okay, no problem about the help. In fact you might want to read the little statement I put under here. (Winks.)

Alright my loyal reviewers I have only one more thing to ask of you. I know, I know, you are rolling your eyes and muttering, but hear(or is it read?) me out. A very loyal reviewer, Flame Ivy Moon, has started her first fiction, why don't you stop by her bio and read it? With only 4 reviews she needs a little feedback. However, if, (NO NOT IF,) will find out any of you flamed her, well I leave that to your imagination. After all a wolf is known for their loyalty, and she has been a great reviewer, and possible friend. As my name states I belong to the wolf, so she has my loyalty as well. Okay, thanks for your consideration.

Alright on a lighter note Kagome won.

I claim no ownership.

Usagi gritted her teeth as she lead her group further from Naraku's castle. She was holding her anger in, trying not to lash out at her new _companion_, as it were. Jaken had done nothing, but complain and bad mouth her, and she was really getting irritated with the toad youkai. The only reason she hadn't knocked him into next week was, he was Sesshomaru's servant and she wished not to incur his wrath. Also, he provided some twisted form of amusement for the children especially Rin. Right now she was on a venture to return Kohaku to his sister and re-establish the bond that was broken. Also, she had a few things to tell the Inu half youkai that might bring about her death. Like who really attack him, and where the real Kikyo presided. Her thoughts were halted by the continuing muttering of the toad youkai. "Jaken, shut up." She grounded out, but she was displeased by his actions. He further ignored her command, this time started a tirade on how he serve only 'Master Sesshomaru.' "I bet he was pleased to be rid of your presence." She whispered quietly to herself. She had sworn when Sesshomaru casually tossed Jaken near her, he smirked. Imagine her surprise when Jaken cut off quickly. Her nose picked up on foreign scents and she whirled protectively in front of the children. Usagi nearly let her serious countenance slipped when she saw what had happen. The half-youkai InuYasha had Jaken by the throat in the air with Tetsusaiga pointed at him with the other hand.

The demon slayer stepped forward peering anxiously at Kohaku. "Kohaku?" Sango questioned softly. Usagi felt Kohaku flinch subconsciously still dealing with his renewed memories and soul. Usagi knew Sango was his sister, knew she meant no harm, but she could not stop the maternal instinct to protect. So, she stepped back closer to the children, and let out a warning growl. Usagi watched sadly as Sango halted, and her eyes turned sad when Kohaku drew closer to Usagi. InuYasha dropped Jaken when he heard the warning growl and turned to the tiger demoness.

InuYasha was surprised when he saw the protective stance of the demoness in front of some familiar children. His eyes fell on the hanyou Shiori, his elder brother's traveling companion Rin, and Sango's brother Kohaku. InuYasha took a stepped forward, and was immediately rebuffed by the demoness. Her growl grew louder, and her tail began to flicker in agitation. InuYasha scoffed and raised his Tetsusaiga toward Usagi. "Move out of the way, and hand over your jewel shards." InuYasha ordered, not at all threatened by Usagi's warnings. InuYasha was joined by Kouga who leapt out of the trees to the left, his claws arched in warning. Usagi felt herself tremble in fear, and the need to protect and so for the second time that week, she felt her control slip.

Watching from a section of trees was Sesshomaru, he had smelt his brother in closing on the demoness he had left Rin with. Wanting to protect Rin he struggled with the fact that he had to stay in order to see if Usagi could defend Rin and the others. Gritting his teeth, he let a cold glance fall on his hanyou relation.

Usagi whispered for Kohaku to pull back, and asked the ginzuishou to place a barrier around the children. Seeing no danger to the children, she let herself half transform. Again she stood like she did when facing Sesshomaru in anger. This time though it was not over a mere blanket, they had threaten her children and herself. Usagi let out a fierce growl and ready her claws to draw blood.

InuYasha leapt first, as was his customary attack, swinging Tetsusaiga's blade down toward Usagi's head. She sneered and moved out of the way, catching Kouga's fist as it aimed for her movement. She tossed Kouga back into InuYasha and watched as they both stumbled from the impact. If Usagi had truly wanted to hurt them, she could of injured them greatly in that moment. Yet, neither of the demons noticed and leapt forward to attack again. With his speed Kouga aimed a kick toward Usagi's head who ducked and drew out her two-piece halberd. She heard InuYasha laugh at her puny weapon, but paid no mind, as she flooded the weapon with some of the ginzuishou's energy. Also, the purified shard from within added power, giving the halberd resistance to Tetsusaiga's blade. Every time the males would attack she would fend them off, but not counter-attack. She noticed Sango creeping toward her barrier surrounding the children, and she flipped back to stand protectively in front of them. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango gasped as they saw Usagi take a determine stance in front of the children.

Shippo had run off to hide, and Kirara stood off to the side not feeling any intent to harm from Usagi. However, the battle turned ugly as Kouga and InuYasha rushed threateningly toward Usagi. Their movements synchronized, Kouga lashed toward Usagi with his claws, as InuYasha swept Tetsusaiga for the backlash wave. Usagi knew she couldn't move or risk having the barrier collapse and the children harmed. She flipped up the halberd, locking with Tetsusaiga's handle, and using InuYasha's momentum to bring him in front of Kouga's strike. Kouga's claws imbedded themself into InuYasha's previously healed shoulder. Seeing his mistake Kouga leapt back, and Usagi used this chance to swing the halberd up with the locked sword. There fore using InuYasha's own strength against him, Tetsusaiga flew from his hand and returned to its original state. Yet, that made the battle take a dangerous turn, as a ominous wind ruffled InuYasha's silver bangs.

Sesshomaru with held the widening of his eyes of he saw Tetsusaiga land away from his hanyou brother. Monumentally surprised at how well Usagi fended off the two males, he mentally assess her strengths. After all if it was one thing the Taiyoukai admired, however silently, it was power and strength. His nose alerted him to the blood changes in InuYasha, and he prepared to step in for Rin's sake.

Usagi knew the shift in the wind was a warning, she brought the halberd protectively in front of her and the children. Again, she could of taken a major advantage when InuYasha paused to allow his transformation to overtake him. Yet, she wished no harm to the Inu-tachi, only to protect the children. Kagome finally understood, and used the power of the prayer beads to subdue the blood lusting InuYasha. "Osuwari." Kagome cried out, and Usagi watched amused as the hanyou met the ground intimately. Observing the slow pace of Kagome approaching she lowered her halberd, but did not relinquished her half demon form yet. She watched as Kagome placed the normal Tetsusaiga on the youth, and he returned to normal. Usagi nodded, and also returned to normal hanging the halberd to her side. She did not release the shield however, until they spoke and there was no threat. Kagome urged Kouga to come help her move InuYasha from strike range, both kept a weary eye on Usagi, but she caused no threatening movement.

InuYasha returned to his senses and shrugged off the help. Preferring instead to insult and growl at the tiger demoness. Usagi sighed and shook her head, her eyes borderline amused and bored. "Are we going to talk or fight again?" Usagi inquired. "If were going to fight, we've got better things to do." Usagi informed them, and waved a casual hand to the children. Also, including a ruffled Jaken.

Sesshomaru allowed his protective instincts to return as he saw the threat vanquished. He acknowledge that his protective instincts now ranged to the demoness as well, he noted this to be an extend form of interaction because of Rin. Seeing his charge well protected he head back toward the last sense of Naraku.

Okay, well then this chapter only included the Inu-tachi and Usagi-tachi. With a little mention of Sesshomaru and Naraku. Hmm, so much for hi, who are you and what do you want. No, instead, it's all fights, and instinctual care. Sesshomaru admitting protection toward Usagi? I must be struck by the happy feeling of Valentine's care. Bah! (Laughs and Shrugs.) Can't win them all I guess. Please review, and look this time Sesshomaru didn't think unkind thoughts toward Usagi.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer.


	11. Tigeress Temper

**Liza-**who passed out from shock? Thanks, yep, Sesshomaru will be a good doggie. (Senses a glare, glances back and sees a very stone faced Sesshomaru.) Oh, great, look I don't have a death wish. (Waves.) Thanks for your review.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Perfect specimen? I think not, writing is my outlet for my energy. I believe you could reach these levels and beyond.

**Inquary-**(Slaps head.) You are right! InuYasha would recognize her, so it should have been stated in the paragraph when he was looking over the group. She is there, I just have no specific part for her to play that chapter.

**Rena Moon-**Really? I tried to keep it believable and in character.

**Queen Diamond-**Thanks, I tried to picture what the characters would do in the anime/manga.

**Moonbeam21-**Thank you, I try.

**Clueless97-**Oh, ho, then you might like this. I am not quite done with her temper yet. Oh yes, it would be wonderful if Jaken would be quiet. Yep, and he makes another return in this chapter too.

No ownership

Usagi stared down the Inu-tachi, fully aware of the hostilities pushing at the surface. "Well, are we going to talk?" Usagi inquired evenly. She saw Kagome nod, and she sighed stepping away from the barrier to bring it down. Her body had been blocking Kanna's appearance, but when she shifted the void demoness was revealed. Usagi's ears caught on the surprised gasps and two angry growls. She whirled back around, just in time to block off the incoming attacks. Usagi threw off Kouga's and InuYasha's attacks, her halberd appearing in her hand. Her form shifted and her weapon was raised in anger. "What is wrong with you?" Usagi bit out as she gazed at the group.

However, she received no answers as the angry hanyou, and two youkai's leapt toward her. Kirara had shifted into her battle form at Sango's slight fear. Usagi gulped as she notice the new additions, Kagome had an arrow ready and pointed directly at Usagi which was aligned with Kanna. Miroku had his hand ready with the wind tunnel at a moment notice. Sango had her bone boomerang locked as she leaped onto the flying Kirara. Usagi planted her feet firmly into the ground, her halberd at ready.

Her nose alerted her to Shippo sneaking close to the barrier, swinging her body sideways to keep an eye on the others, she locked on the small fox demon. She glanced toward Kohaku, and nodded to him. Kohaku flung his konai out and wrapped around Shippo's legs. He quickly dragged the fox demon through the barrier, and wrapped him more securely with the chain. "Shippo." Cried out Kagome as she saw her charge being dragged into the protective dome. Usagi turned back to her other problems, and whined mentally. She gave a side glance and realized that Jaken stood before Rin in the dome. She sighed, and brought her halberd in a vertical position.

Sango flung her boomerang with added strength, her thoughts fueling the throw. Usagi struck her halberd into the ground, and pushed against the bone boomerang. It fell to the ground, and Usagi slid it with her foot through the barrier. Sango merely pulled out her katana, urging Kirara to fly faster. Usagi began to fend off two youkai's, one hanyou, and one demon exterminator. Pushing off the attack with her halberd, Kagome saw her opening and drew back her bow. The arrow notched, she released it and it flew with blinding speed at the target. Usagi just barely manage to see it, and move out of the way. However, the aura of the arrow sliced her cheek, and drew blood. Usagi placed a hand quickly to her cheek and winced. "Damn." She muttered softly, and felt some of the arrow's power began to affect her. Her crystal activated trying to keep the barrier up, and fight off the invading aura. This was draining her energy, and Usagi gazed at her opponents with half lidded eyes. "Damn." She muttered again, fighting off her drain, and attacking opponents.

Sesshomaru stopped from his mile away position from where he left Rin and the demoness. His sensitive nose had picked up blood, and realized it was the demoness's. Fearing for Rin's position, he turned back, and rushed over the ground he had left.

Usagi fenced off Sango's strikes only to be hit by Kouga's claw, catching her in the hand. She hissed, and recoiled, slamming the butt of the halberd into his head. He growled and leapt away, approaching her from a different angle. With her energy weakening, her speed was decreasing, and she was gaining more wounds because of it. Sango leapt at her again, her katana leveled with Usagi's head. Usagi ducked, and slammed the butt of the halberd into her stomach. Sango gasped, and dropped to her knees. Usagi hooked her halberd under the blade of the katana and wrenched it from the slayer's hold. The katana fell behind Usagi, but she would not allow Sango to regain her lost weapon. Dodging a punch from the hanyou, she swept her halberd out, and let the handle connect with the exterminator's shoulder. Sango cried out, and Kirara reacted dragging her wounded owner away.

However, the damage had been done. Sango had dragged out the sword fight long enough for Usagi to start fading. Miroku, knelt to contend with Sango, but he still kept an active eye on the fight. Kagome had another arrow notched, and it flew with precision. Usagi moved sluggishly out of the way, the arrow slicing her other cheek. With that Usagi surrendered to her demon blood, and fell into a crouch, the halberd laying uselessly on the ground. However, Kouga and InuYasha would have none of that. They jumped together at the vulnerable demoness, their claws outstretched and reaching. InuYasha had forgone his Tetsusaiga for speed instead. Right as they were about to strike, a sword blocked their claws.

Both Kouga and InuYasha looked up to see furious eyes of gold. Sesshomaru had appeared just in time to stop Rin's protector from being impaled by his half brother, and the wolf youkai. He sliced tokijin up, and readied to strike them both down, when a loud growl echoed from behind him. The three demons turned to the one demoness, and were shocked.

Usagi had fully transformed, she no longer had any features of a human. She stood fifty feet high, nearly dwarfing Sesshomaru's dog form. Her eyes were pure silver, and her body was of a white tiger. Her stripes rippled over her taunt muscles, revealing them to be silver, black, and gold. Her mouth was open, her fangs glistening with anticipation. The only tie to the battle of before was two slashes on her cheeks that leaked blood. Her angry silver eyes locked on to the ones that had attack her and she let out a loud growl. Sharps knives of nails slid from her front paw and she raised one at InuYasha and Kouga.

InuYasha and Kouga readied to defend against the angry demoness, but they realized with the blood dripping down her cheeks, they made a serious miscalculation. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and walked back to where the children rested in the dome. His golden orbs traced the demoness and locked with the infuriated silver. He casually leanedagainst the barrier, and watched the next events. Fully aware of one silver eye kept on him.

Sorry, but I am not quite done with the unsettled feelings of the Inu-tachi. Well aren't Kouga and InuYasha in a fix? What's this Sesshomaru saved Usagi? Will everyone turn out okay in the next chapter? All this happened because the Inu-tachi did not allow Usagi to explain Kanna's presence. What of Naraku, and his detachment? So many things are building, and coming to the first turning point. What I wouldn't give for some fan art of Usagi's demon form. (Shrugs and looks pleadingly.) I can't really draw. Hmm, anyway, hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	12. Troubled Tussels, and Some Information

**Tanaraza- **Really, thank you. Its no problem if you didn't sign in.

**Liza-**Yes, they attacked her because of Kanna, immediately thinking she was with Naraku. Sesshomaru will began to soften soon.

**Clueless97-**Yep, Jaken isn't talking. Ugh, of course they wouldn't bother asking questions.

**Moonbeam21-** (Slaps head.) I knew I was spelling it wrong, but I wasn't sure. Thank you, I went back and corrected each time I spelled it. I feel sorry for Kirara in that episode, all the things she went through.

**Rena Moon-**Thank you, yeah in that retrospect Kouga and InuYasha are in trouble.

**Flame Ivy Moon-** I kind of understand where you are coming from.

**Jaz7-** Sorry, hope this makes up for that.

No ownership

Usagi slammed the raised paw down, nearly swiping the two clean in half if they hadn't jumped away. Kouga, and InuYasha sprung up hoping to shade their attacks in the light of the sun. Drawing out Tetsusaiga, InuYasha called upon his wind scar, heaving his strike down, preparing to slice one of the arms off the angry Tigress. Usagi wouldn't have that, waiting until the last possible second, she moved her body out of the way of the strike. InuYasha slammed down his sword into the crust of the land instead, tugging the Tetsusaiga back up, he was hit by a full paw. That sent him sprawling back toward his group.

Kouga however had landed right behind Usagi right back leg. Raising his claw, he let out a sharp breath to strike, Usagi flicked an ear back that was all she needed. Using her tail she tripped him up, and turned on him. Using her flat bottom paw she sent the wolf youkai flying, she had used more strength then her strike on InuYasha. With Kouga out of her way for now, she turned her infuriated silvers to the wobbly hanyou.

Sesshomaru watched this with his stone expression in place. However he noted that his half brother was in a precarious position. Giving himself the excuse of not wanting Usagi to take his kill he shifted into his full demon form. Now stood him with his blood red eyes, and pupils of turquoise. White fur exploded from his body, and he stood a little over Usagi's tiger form. His cloud curled tail flicked angrily as he situated his balance with only three legs. Sesshomaru ready leapt at Usagi and tackled the Tigress down.

Usagi was to concerned with the hanyou InuYasha, to even notice the blood change in Sesshomaru. An angry growl escaped her lips as she was tackled by the Inu Taiyoukai. Still filled with the protective instincts of her cubs, or her children, Usagi's mouth of teeth flashed dangerously as the pair wrestled. However, with a cool head, Sesshomaru was sure to win this little spat. Usagi wouldn't give easily, not only had this fight included her protective gears, but now a fight of dominance was issued as well.

Both the large youkai's responded to buried emotions. However, finally Sesshomaru managed to get the Tigress on her back and fully pinned beneath his paws. Jaws opened in pants, the two pair of eyes locked for a battle of wills. Burning reds, caught with wrathful silver's and neither would back down. The inu-tachi watched with open mouths as the two giants were contesting wills. InuYasha readied his Tetsusaiga to slay both, when Miroku caught his haori. "Leave it InuYasha, don't get in the middle of that." He warned. InuYasha feh'd and place Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, his golden orbs never leaving the battle.

Sesshomaru placed a warning push with his paw on the chest of Usagi. Trying to get her to submit to his will, Usagi bared her teeth at him in challenge. However, both youkai's were coming under control as the more calm conscious's were vivifying for repose. Their dilated pupils from their primal emotions retracted, and two heavy glows met the eyes of the watchers. Yet, before they fully reverted back to the human looking forms, Usagi flipped Sesshomaru, who allowed himself to be flipped so her lighter body would not be crushed. Don't ask about Sesshomaru's thoughts or actions to it, he would never admit to anything.

When the light died down, it revealed Usagi pinning Sesshomaru. Using his shoulders, he pushed the blonde demoness off, and drew tokijin in warning. Usagi merely shrugged, showing no animosity to the Taiyoukai. Turning her back trustingly to the group, and of course the armed inu youkai she pushed her way through the barrier surrounding the children. Kouga choose this moment to reveal himself from the trees from which he was thrown. His stance consisted of one who knew a great secret, and as he by passed Sesshomaru, he mouth drew in a side smirk.

Usagi kneeled down beside the frighten kitsune, Shippo, and offered a small smile. "Sorry about this, chibi-one, but I couldn't have you harming any of my children." She whispered to him. Trustingly she lifted the scared stiff kitsune from the kunai chain and carried him through the barrier wall. Taking a few steps toward the Inu-tachi she kneeled and released Shippo. Who quickly ran toward his surrogate mom, and buried into her raven hair. Usagi smiled softly at the scene then, turned her full attention to them. "Now, can we speak?" Usagi inquired. The Inu-tachi nodded, Usagi sighed, walking back she picked up her halberd and lashed back in place. A ruffle upon the grass alerted her to somebody moving, she turned in time to see a slightly confused gaze on the Taiyoukai who was leaving the general area. Usagi sent a gentle sigh full with confusion as well, and turned back to the Inu-tachi with the ookami youkai. "So, why did you attack me the second time?" Usagi inquired. She waited for some one to respond, and watched as Kagome stepped forward.

"One of your traveling companions is a detachment of Naraku." Kagome informed her.

"I know." Usagi told them, and watched as an unsettled feeling slivered through the group. "That does not denote another pointless fight." Usagi said and watched the group shuffle. "Now then, there are a few things I must tell you, save your bloodlust until after." Usagi remarked. "First of all, I am not a native of this world, and judging by your clothing neither are you." She said pointing to Kagome. "While in a major battle in my world, I was drained, some power reached across and kidnaped me from my home." Usagi began. "In time I would find out it was the power of the Shikon no Tama, and the vile intentions of the wielder to brainwash me." Usagi informed them. "He, or as you know him as Naraku, managed this feat by putting a tainted shard into my core power source." Usagi explained, but was cut off by Kagome.

"I feel no tainted jewel shards." Kagome spoke, Usagi nodded to her.

"I will explain that as well." Usagi confirmed. "For many weeks, I was forced to serve him without will, to do things I would never ever do." Usagi stated. "Hold a minute, the children should not hear this next part."She told them and raised a second barrier over the first as a sound blocker. "For your piece of mind, it was not the true Kikyo that attacked you." Usagi spoke calmly, quite aware of the spike of demonic energy from InuYasha. "Naraku forced me to assume the shape of the one called Kikyo, attack you, steal jewel shards, and injure your party." Usagi stated. "However, he also forced me to kidnap the children, the raven haired Rin, and the white haired Shiori." Usagi explained. "Not only that, but I was made to kidnap two familiar priestesses." Usagi spoke and was cut off by a gasp from Kagome, Usagi nodded sadly. "Yes, I fought Kikyo, captured her and her skimmers." Usagi was cut off.

"You LIE!"InuYasha cried out. Usagi gazed at his furious orbs and shook her head.

"As much as I liked to be lying about that fact, it is true." Usagi rebutted.

"Then you must pay."InuYasha bespoke, his hand clenching around the handle of his fanged sword.

"Kill me, and you won't be able to find Naraku, much less Kikyo." Usagi dead panned. "Further more, I had to capture or kill priestess Kaede." Usagi continued. "However, by this time Naraku's control over me was wavering because my core power was purifying the jewel shard." Usagi explained. "I caught priestess Kaede, if for nothing more then to reunite her with her sister." Usagi stated. "By the full moon, the jewel shard in my core would be purified there by releasing me, and bringing me to my strongest peak." Usagi intoned.

"No demon can purify a shard." Kagome said.

"True, but I wasn't born demon, no this is Naraku's work." Usagi explained. However, further explanation was halted when an ominous demonic aura bound the area.

"Naraku." InuYasha growled.

"No, it doesn't completely feel like him." Usagi exclaimed. "However, it is definitely under his influence." She continued. "Also, it has one of those shards you convert." Usagi added.

"You can sense sacred jewel shards?" Kagome asked.

"Now is not the time to be worrying about that." Usagi responded as the demonic aura expanded closer, and Naraku's stench over whelmed them.

Sesshomaru walked the parameter of the mountain, Naraku's scent desecrating everything. For some reason though, his mind was preoccupied with the tiger demoness, and this time it wasn't because she escaped questioning. His inner youkai growled from within as the scent backtracked to said demoness and his brother's little band. Sesshomaru forced all thoughts into the back of his mind, and readied in wait to bequeath an entrance. However, he couldn't stop the curling of his nose as the reeking stench flooded the area.

Kagura flicked her fan in worry, Naraku's new detachment had left, and seemed to know the direction of Usagi's path. Desperately she wished to at least warn Usagi of the power contained within that demon. However, Naraku had left her with an ominous warning that halted any actions. 'If you even attempt to leave, I will destroy your physical heart, and reabsorb you into my body.' was his statement. Kagura flicked her fan once more, before shutting it closed with a click. "My freedom." Kagura whispered.

Okay, well then, it seems the Inu-tachi and Kouga escaped certain mortal injury from a ticked off Usagi. Hmm, do I see attraction building? Yes, well it seems Naraku's detachment is going to pay a little visit. Hmm, what is the detachment's abilities, and can the spilt group handle it? Please Review,

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer.


	13. Damned if you do Damned if you don't

**Suuki-Aldrea-**Hey, good to hear from you again. Last time I heard, you were sick. Hope it wasn't anything to serious. Yep, Usagi will use her sailor moon powers.

**Rena Moon-** Of course, trouble, when is the Inu world ever quiet? Ne, it is all most time to free Kagura, I promise. No problem about the reviews, I like your stories.

**Clueless 97-** (laughs.) Ne, sorry about that, but come on, Sesshomaru is an ice personality. He will thaw in time. InuYasha will, pretty sure Kagome and Usagi will see to it. It is almost time to free Kagura just hang on a little longer.

**Liza**- Keeping me on my toes huh? Hmm, I wonder.

**Queen Diamond-**Thanks, I really liked that scene too.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, no ownership.**

The awaiting group tenses, as something slitters from the trees. InuYasha nearly crows at the fact that detachment isn't even fully formed yet. Drawing his Tetsusaiga from it sheath's he smirks, and locates the wind scar. "This will be easy, Wind Scar!" He yells out and watches as the yellow energy tears across the land hitting the blacken glob. "Naraku's puppet's are getting weaker." InuYasha states, and slides back his sword.

"Look out!" Usagi cries out, seeing the attack had no affect. "Mercury Ice Storm Freeze!"She yells out, blocking the on coming attack to the distracted Inu-tachi. The smoke clears, and they can finally see the detachment again. This time, it is fully formed, as with any of Naraku's detachments, they hold some of his powers.

It has the figure of a male, medium long azure blue hair brushes his shoulders. Red eyes peered at them with power burning in them, his face is covered in green striped markings. Beneath his eye lids, are two jagged shaped black lines. He is clothed in an black kimono, with a deep purple sash. Lightly strapped over it is metal smithed armor over his chest, arms, shoulders, and legs. However, what is most noted is the spider marking pulsing on his forehead. "I am Tosoumaru, I have come for your jewel shards, and your lives." He stated, and raised his arm. They watched in awe as his limb shuddered and changed shape to a long whip. He flung it straight at the distracted Usagi, who was sensing for his weakness. The whip was locked with a lime green one that shot from the trees. Sesshomaru walked out from his position, his whip glowing from his hand.

Usagi blinked amazed at two whips locked in front of her face and she stepped back, bumping into the advancing taiyoukai. He sent a scathing gaze down at the demoness, a hidden flick of worry delving in his subconscious. "Tell me, where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru ordered from his position. Tosoumaru merely warped his limb again, changing it into a sword. "If you won't spare information, then you are useless." Sesshomaru grounded out, and charged at the smirking detachment. Usagi saw the demon's form shuffle, and become dough-like. 'Damn, he can absorb things like Naraku!' She thought anxiously, worrying about her savior.

"Akuryou Taisan!" Usagi called out, drawing out some slips of Martian priestess papers. She flung them at the doughy form of the demon, when Sesshomaru's strike made no purchase. It froze the demon for a moment, allowing the taiyoukai to flip back. Sesshomaru glanced back at Usagi with a nod, and turned back to the detachment. Drawing out a few more slips, she thanked the senshi who visited her dreams while she slept last night. "Akuryou Taisan!" She cried once more flinging the papers up, instead of at the demon. Placing her fingers in a mock gun position she aimed at the papers. "Mars Fire Ignite." She ordered and watched the flame make contact with the paper, holding up two fingers she concentrated heavily. "Mars Firebird Strike!" Usagi ordered and watched as the burning slips change form into the raging phoenix.

Seeing Tosoumaru readying to absorb her attack, she turned to the rest. "Everyone, strike him now, he will not be able to absorb everything." She informed them, observing quickly as InuYasha struck with his Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru with Tokijin, Kouga with his strike of wind from his tornado, Miroku with his prayer slips, Sango with her boomerang, Kirara with a burst of flame, and Kagome with her purity arrow. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" Usagi added along with the Mars Phoenix. The absorb power of Tosoumaru could not hold up under the different onslaughts of attacks crumbled away.

However, he died laughing as his pieces twitched. Kagome cried out, mentioning the jewel shard, which resided in his pulsing head. Usagi sighed as everyone stinted at the yell, and she charged forward, picking out the pulsing spider mark. Extending her claws, she stabbed through his forehead, and locked her fingers around the jewel shard. With a disgusted push of breath, she tugged her bloodied claw out. Yet, it seemed, Tosoumaru was not through as his flesh pieces grabbed a hold of Usagi's body. 'Oh, no, is this thing trying to eat me!' She thought in worry. She struggled trying to free herself from the flesh, she was saved by the fall of two swords.

InuYasha pried off the flesh covering her left side, being careful not to nick Usagi or else the flesh would climb into the wound. On her right was the ice taiyoukai, his tokijin slicing off the putrid masses. With her hands free she nodded to them to step back. She brushed a hand across her locket summoning out the ginzuishou to eradicate the nuisance. All of them missed a small piece creeping away toward Naraku's castle, full of the many different energies that had attacked.

Naraku cackled evilly when the piece returned, using a tentacle to split the small mass into two. He absorbed one, and picked up the other one with a derange grin. Walking down into the dungeon, he shoved it upon Kikyo. "I do believe, you will be ready soon." He remarked, as the mass spread over Kikyo, slipping into her open mouth, and into her nostrils. Kikyo's earthen browns turned to darken orbs, as the evil infected her core. He laughed again as he brushed a hand over the villain Kikyo. "The fools." Naraku sneered out as he opened the cage door. "Follow me." He ordered to Kikyo, who followed mindlessly.

Arriving back into his room he noted Kagura standing there. Filling his new power coursing through his veins, he summoned Kagura's physical heart. It pulsed sickly, and he smirked in achievement. Without a word he tossed it to the glaring wind demoness, who caught it, and swallow it. "Good, I grew tired of your rebellion, attack the group on the mountain." Naraku ordered, seeing the same lifeless gaze in Kagura that now lynched Kikyo.

Usagi sighed in relief, nodding to the two inu brothers. She got a scoff from InuYasha, who gestured for the jewel shard. With a shrug of nonimpact she handed over the now purified jewel shard. Sesshomaru gazed at her evenly, revealing none of his thoughts, then turned away and walked off. InuYasha walked back over to his group and handed the jewel shard to Kagome, before turning back to Usagi. "Finish talking wrench." He ordered, and watched as Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called sweetly, observing as the hanyou turned in question. "Osuwari!" She yelled out, and everyone watched as the hanyou hit the ground hard.

Usagi blinked, walking back over to the shielded children. With a wave of her hand, brought down the two shields, the children ran toward her hugging her tightly. Usagi hugged back just as tight, and ushered them to walk with her toward the Inu-tachi. The children giggled at the sight of a grounded face InuYasha, who leapt up and growled at them. Rin, Shiori, and Kanna squeaked, ducking behind a frowning Usagi, while Kohaku jumped in front of the females, his chain scythe dangling threateningly. "Osuwari." Kagome called out from behind InuYasha, and once again the hanyou met ground.

"Stupid." Shippo muttered from his hiding place in Kagome's hair. InuYasha leapt from his spot reaching for the mouthy fox demon.

"Okay, why don't we make camp for now?" Usagi suggested and watched as the Inu-tachi other then Shippo, InuYasha, and Kouga nod. Kouga walked up to Kagome and caught her hands with his own.

"Kagome, fare well, I will bring you Naraku's head the next time we meet." He swore, with a nod to Usagi in respect, and a two finger salute to the rest, he took off. InuYasha stopped chasing Shippo to yell at the fading twister of Kouga's. The rest of the group just sighed, shrugged, and went to set up camp.

Unaware that the pieces wielded by evil were moving. Usagi glanced up at the still full moon with only a sliver missing, and noticed a ring around it. "That spells trouble." Usagi murmured, and raised an invisible barrier around the camp site. As the group settled down, they were shocked by a heavy cackling in the woods. Sitting up, they gazed around the campsite, as a shadow flew over them. Usagi seeing the shadow on the ground gazed up and gasped. "KAGURA!" She yelled out.

Well, what exactly will be the repercussions of the absorbed Tosoumaru. Oh, speaking of Tosoumaru, it means Strife. Maru-is normally added at the end of a male's name. Enjoy, and please review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer


	14. Kagura's Freedom

**Sailor Star Scream-** (Slaps head.) Whoops, should have explained the ending more of the name. Though they are in the feudal era. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out.

**Rena Moon-** Hmm, just wait to you see what I got planned for later.

**Liza-**Nope, she is not free yet, but this chapter should change that little fact. Still anxious about Sesshomaru and the romance huh? (Laughs.) Don't worry. I think you will like what I do with him.

**Clueless 97-**Kikyo will be free, either by InuYasha's will, her own, or Usagi's. Yep, this chapter is Kagura's freedom. (Thinks on your random question.) Maybe evil people just finally snap completely when they die, and laugh. Hmm, or maybe something is revealed to them may it be good or evil for their master or enemies. (Shrugs.) Don't know, its just a trademark thing.

**Suuki-Aldrea-**Pneumonia! That is really rough, glad you are feeling better.

**Moonbeam21-** Okay first question. Yes, she will remain a tiger demon with a twist. (Can't tell you the twist.) Also, she will keep her lunarian blood as well. Okay the immortality question. Yes, she will become immortal along with her inu mate. (Not telling how though.) Lunarian questions- Yes, she will reveal the Lunarian race or (more like Naraku will.) As for demon like, ( well, you will have to wait on that one.) Okay, so I hope this helps a little. All though I think I just pulled a Pluto-san with the answers.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hold no ownership. Sorry, it took so long, but the thing called Spring Break is never one for me.

All turned when they heard the loud cry from the blond. The Inu-tachi quickly stood drawing their weapons as they locked their tired eyes on the descending shadow. Usagi gasped heatedly at the quickness of the battle lust and ran in front of them. Giving a small apologetic glance she waved a pale hand over the ginzuishou to place a restraining enclosure around the warriors. The muted distrust of the Inu-tachi grew and trailed the blond as she stepped through her shield to confront the demoness. "Kagura!" Usagi cried out to her in surprise, and walked closer to the grounded demon. "Why are you here, Naruka will kill you when he finds out." Usagi murmured worriedly, walking over to hug the demoness in relief. She was surprised when Kagura tilted her head back and laughed cruelly at the confused blonde.

"No, Master Naruka will reward me well, when I capture you and slay the inu-tachi." Kagura crowed excitedly, and her eyes flickered evilly. Usagi shook her head in denial, her blue eyes filled with confusion and determination. "Now move, so as I may fulfill our master's wish." Kagura ordered drawing her deadly fan level with the shielded ones. Usagi shook her head fiercely, drawing her arms wide to blockade more of the area.

"I am sorry my friend, but I cannot let you do that." Usagi stated, her clawed hands sharpening in defense. Kagura crowed out again, her fan flicking in excitement.

"Then I have no choice, but to destroy you as well." Her voiced pitched as her fan slid quickly through the air currents. "Dance of Blades!" She cried, and her orders were followed. Usagi leapt up to avoid the cutting win, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No!" Usagi yelled out, and prepared to fight her friend. "Kagura I cannot let you do this, but neither can I kill you." Usagi spoke as her arms made complex motions in the air as she fell back to land. "I will instead free you!" Usagi swore, and brought her fist down into the land, yellow energy surrounding her fist. "Uranus World Shaking!" Usagi's battle cry snapped through the tense air. Kagura swept her fan out, trying to control the hazardous blast of wind.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura called out, and her twin twisters ripped through Usagi's attack, sweeping it up and throwing it right back. Usagi glanced anxiously as the attack hurled toward her, flicking out her halberd she ran toward the attack, and using her demon speed pole-vaulted between the attack. Her body carried through and land beside a unprepared Kagura.

"Wind may be you element, but I can also control the Earth." Usagi murmured as her arms drew back against her sides. "Jupiter Oak Evolution." She whispered, and the violent torrent of the winds behind her snatched her attack and added a fierce tone as the electrified leaves slammed toward Kagura. The attack made brutal contact, and sliced through the kimono of the wind demoness. However, she managed to leap back from any damaging contact to her person. Usagi wasted no time and drew her hands up, teal energy swirling in her hands. "Neptune Tidal Wave Smash!" Usagi fierce declaration building with the water. The funnel of water tore toward Kagura shredding the land as it did. Usagi clenched her fingers in concentration and drew them into a steeple position. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" She added and the flames reacted hungrily chasing after the water toward Kagura.

The bright flashes of light, the powerful bursts of her aura drew many attention to Usagi's conflict, and it brought two full blooded demons right toward her. Concern evident in one's eyes, and aloof worry in another's. The youkai hurried to the battle field just in time to witness a tremendous end.

"I cannot let this be, Master Naruka!" Kagura screamed out as the polluted fury of her mind dazed her. Angrily, she snapped her fan up and order, one of her most debilitating attacks. "Demon servants, unrested spirits, I command you to rise." She ground out, her eerie, but powerful wind digging into the ragged ground. "Dance of the Dead!" Kagura minced out, and the servants to which her wind tore from their resting place rose to her command. Only to be slathered by the multi powerful attacks of Usagi. Usagi sighed consciously, and drew her hands to attack a final time. Kagura laughed aware of the blondes clueless position. "The dead do not rest until I release them or I am slain." Kagura explained egotistically. Usagi blinked as Kagura merely gestured her fan, and the bodies rose. "To add, Dance of the Dragon." Kagura nipped out and the wind along with her restless army gaited forward eagerly.

Usagi bit her lip in frustration, and sadness. "Then, I have no choice." Usagi whispered, and slid her halberd back into her sash. The cries of the watching children, Jaken, and the inu-tachi fell against her ears. She shot forward using her demonic speed, barreling past the wicked twisters and into the fray of mindless zombies. Heeding her blood lust call, her deadly claws sharpened and tore through flesh as her demon blood bubbled. Using her endless determination and willpower she shoved away the taint of destruction, forcing her path directly to Kagura. Her nails glowed tainted yellow and she raised it toward the arm that held the fan. "This is the end." Usagi whispered, her voice eerie because of the demonized energies swimming inside. Slicing down, she shredded the weak built fan, and the tips of her nails scratched Kagura's hand.

Kagura screeched and the zombies dropped back to the ground, lifeless again. Her other hand came to wrap around the wrist of the scratched hand, pressuring the main vein to stopped the blood flow. She screamed again as the minuet amount of poison felt like liquid fire in its effects.

Usagi's human heart winced, and gained control over her satisfied demon blood lust. Quickly, she reacted and drew out her ginzuishou to purify Kagura. However, Kagura's mind was clouded with pain, and she reacted by leaping high into the air upon her familiar feather. Usagi sensed her chance slipping and quickly leapt into the air as well. "I cannot let you leave!" She thundered out, with one hand on the ginzuishou and the other fisted she called out her wind attack again. "Uranus World Shaking." Her voice thrummed in power, the ginzuishou tapping into the attack with cleansing and healing energy.

Kagura reacted, and summoned the little control she had left through the pain. "Dance of Blades!" She cried out and a massive explosion erupted as the two attacks made connection. Gravity made itself known, and the drain that Usagi had been suffering from made her fall quickly to the ground. Her last sight as she blacked-out in mid-air was the healed form of the curious, but free expression on Kagura's face as she free fell to the ground only to be caught by an undistinguished male. Usagi smiled softly as she noted her success, her consciousness slipped, and she knew not that her fall was halted by strong arms.

There you go Kagura's free. Sorry it took so long, and this chapter is kind of short. Yes, I left you with cliff hangers. 1. Who caught Kagura? 2. Who caught Usagi? 3.Who are the two youkai's? 4. What is Naruka planning for Kikyo? 5. What is the Inu-tachi going to do with this development? I think that is enough for now. You are allowed to phantom a guess in your reviews. Tell you what, the first person who manages to at least answer three out of five right, gets the next chapter early. On that note, please review, and sorry once more. Oh, and no death threats.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer-PS. For those of you wanting chapters to my other stories they will be up shortly. With that, write you later!


	15. Just A Little Tension is All We Need

**Funkangel-**Ouch. (Hands over ice pack.) Please don't knock yourself out.

**Henio41-**Thanks for guessing.

**Okay,** this is a formal addressing of all. Don't worry its nothing bad. I just want to tell you that your questions will be answered in this chapter. I really enjoyed reading some of your guesses though. Oh, and when you do find out the answers, please leave my head attach to my shoulders.

Kagura blinked as she observed her rescuer, her body laid cradled in his strong arms and his raven braid brushed her face as he moved. What made it odd was his way of flying or floating at the moment, two spoke wheels spun powered by lighting. His armor was black, and he had a strange three lined scar on his forehead. Strange, but phantom rubies peered at her from beneath his eye lids. InuYasha's angry yell identified the male that held her.

"Hiten!" He yelled out and the demon holding her chuckled. "Are you a puppet of Naraku now?" InuYasha inquired drawing his sword. Hiten chuckled again and shook his head, smirking at her before locking gazes with InuYasha.

"No, and no I haven't come for revenge or jewel shards either." Hiten declared.

"How did you come back to life?" Shippo asked hiding within Kagome's hair.

"I do not know." Hiten answered honestly with a shrug. A groan drew all their attentions, and all thoughts were stopped for the moment. InuYasha especially felt confused as he observed the other one that had caught the tiger demoness.

Usagi groan again, and twitched her eyes open with a muted comment. "I have got to stop doing that." She stated quietly and a manly chuckle forced her eyes open. Usagi found herself lock with shockingly familiar golden eyes, but the face and everything else was not familiar. He had silver greyish hair pulled into a ponytail, and armor similar to the Taiyoukai lord Sesshomaru, but he was without the fluffy boa or the elegant kimono. A growl from behind the male drew her eyes to observe a simmering Sesshomaru who had just stepped from his watching point. Noise behind her made her turn her head to see Kouga also stepping from the forest. His eyes were trained on Kagura and the foreign youkai. Usagi concerned struggled lightly to get out of the youkai's arms to approach Kagura.

"Easy little lady." The youkai holding her warned as he smiled in softness. Sesshomaru growled lightly again and stepped right behind them. Usagi smiled back, but still struggled to be let go.

"I do believe she wants to be let down," Sesshomaru intoned, a hand resting on his tokijin. "Father." His voice was warning and Usagi stopped struggling in shock. The youkai look down at her and smiled again.

"Yes, I am InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's father," He declared and gently release her, "InuTashio at your service." He said with a small bow. "Oh, and by the way, Hosenki says hi." He added with a tip of his head. Usagi gasped at the realization and looked between InuTashio and the youkai holding Kagura.

"You were dead?" She asked loudly and received two positives from the youkai's. "Were you brought to life by a bright light?" Usagi intoned and they both nodded.

"Yeah, it was bright white." The youkai holding Kagura yelled to her.

Usagi groaned in realization, and she lifted a weary hand to the ginzuishou. 'If it isn't one thing it's another.' She stated angrily.

"I do believe fair maiden you know why we are standing here." InuTashio stated at the look on her face.

"Yes, were both of you buried here or laid to rest?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, this was my last battleground." The youkai holding Kagura stated with a pointed look to InuYasha.

"My wounds were fatal from another battle, and finally I died here in my travels home." InuTashio spoke his eyes resting on the twin fangs on the brother's hips.

"When Kagura raised the dead, and I cast my healing spell some wayward energy must of hit your bodies giving you life." Usagi explained, and stood from her position on the ground. She wobbled a little and InuTashio reached out to steady her. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at his father, but his reason's for why was vague. Usagi waved a hand releasing the shield around the others and InuYasha ran straight for his father. She smiled softly at the confused yasha hanyou before making her way to Kagura's position. "How are you Kagura?" Usagi inquired checking over her friend. Then her eyes slid to the other youkai. "Who's your friend?" She asked slyly and watched as Kagura bowed her head at her actions.

"I am fine Usagi, and this is Hiten." Kagura stated, her voice off in a tone. Hiten laughed at the small game between the two females, and let Kagura down. Kagura walked forward and hugged the blonde in happiness. "Thank you Usagi." She whispered as Usagi hugged her back.

"No problem Kagura, just enjoy your freedom." Usagi stated with a small smile, and gently pushed Kagura next to Hiten. A small growl drew Usagi's eyes to a tense Kouga. 'Hmm, how interesting.' She mused, and walked away from the pair.

"Oh, Usagi!" Kagura exclaimed in exasperation as Usagi smirked lightly at them. Usagi continued past the uneasy reunion of father to sons and ended in front of her group. She knelt down and hugged each of her kits, she also hugged the gagging Jaken for fun. Noting the tense atmosphere between all parties she gestured that they should move on.

However, her pace was halted by a demanding figure of a Taiyoukai lord. Usagi glanced up in question, and noted that he mentally seem to be struggling with something. Yet, whatever it was he must of made a decision as he moved out of the way. Taking another few steps she was once again halted by Sesshomaru. "Yes?" She inquired.

"I will be going with you, you are not providing enough care over Rin's safety." He stated, Usagi mentally growled, but catching the confusion in his orbs, she shrugged and nodded. "Naraku has pin pointed you as a target, and Rin is endangered with just you." He explained, Usagi kept walking, but once again was halted this time by InuTashio.

"Whom, is Naraku?" InuTashio questioned and the whole atmosphere iced over. Reality hit all of them and Usagi sat down with a sigh.

"I suppose we should all finish our tales?" She inquired and they nodded. The next couple of hours was spent listening to everyone's journey's so far. With that finished, Kouga decided to travel with Usagi and company. Usagi puzzled at his decision until she saw his glance to Hiten and Kagura who also were joining the group. She also had to deal with InuTashio and Sesshomaru, but sighed as they finally manage to continue on.

Waving good-bye to the Inu-tachi, she informed them that she was headed for Kaede's village after hearing that the Inu-tachi also decided to come along. With that the rather large group made their way to the village of the priestess.

Naraku was anything, but pleased as his wasp servant related his report to him. Sending the wasp away he slammed an angry fist into the floor of the shrine. "Damn it, Bioijin-ko!" He yelled in anger. His mind twisted further alerting him to the failures he had suffered at her hands. First her with the children, then Kohaku and Kanna, now Kagura, the list kept growing. "I am going to have to do something about this." Naraku grunted out, and called for his puppet Kikyo. "Neither her nor that future wrench can stand up to the full power of the priestess Kikyo, especially with a nearly full Shikon no Tama!" He declared, and stroked the head of the demure priestess. "Go, my pet." Naraku ordered, and watched as Kikyo followed his commands.

Kaede breathed a sigh of boredom as she worked the olden bars on the door of the cell. Her bow end digging deeply into the hole of dirt she had manage to come upon when she splintered the wooden floor. Stopping to catch her breath, she freed a hand to check the stability of the bar. 'Not much longer.' She whispered in hope and wiped her forehead before continuing.

Okay, and most of the cliffhangers were answered. Hmm, wonder why Usagi is heading to Kaede's village? Will Kaede make it free or will misfortune fall upon the elder priestess? Kikyo is advancing upon our wearisome heroes, and there is dissension among the ranks. Is everyone going to make it through all right? What of our living newbies, InuTashio and Hiten? Will there presences bring problems and has all been revealed? I think I left you with enough to ponder as I write the next chapter. I wonder how many actually saw those twists coming and didn't speak up? Anyway's enjoy and please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	16. Tainted Love

**Jenbunny-**Ah, first welcome, and thank you. Yes, the senshi will the have their princess back. Next, don't worry about Mamoru, I do have something planned with him.

**Clueless97-**(Laughs) Yes, Kagura is free, see, I kept good on my promise. It's okay, I have seen all four InuYasha movies, in subtitles of course.

**Rena Moon-**Thank you very much. I love how your story is coming along too.

**Moonbeam21-**Ah, see, Sesshomaru will concede soon enough. Just had to give him a few prods.

**Queen Diamond-**Thank you. There will be some interesting situations popping up soon.

**Sugar-Sweet-**Maybe, maybe not, we will just have to wait and see. It's okay, I don't mind, we all have lives outside of cyberspace.

**Firehedgehog-**Hiten was one of the Thunder brothers that Shippo was scared of.

**THANKS** to everyone who reviewed. No ownership.

Usagi rubbed a weary hand across her forehead, so far her, Kagura, Sango, and Kagome had to halt at least four fights. Though new alliances had been made, unsettled feelings left the group in a tumble. She sighed as once again, InuYasha prodded Sesshomaru and InuTashio with tense questions. Usagi understood his need to know, and InuTashio should really have a sit down with his sons. Yet, though whole feelings between InuYasha and Sesshomaru was pointless, and irritating. She was close to snapping when the familiar hills of Kaede's village appeared before them. Smiling lightly in thanks, her sharp ears picked up on the sliding of swords leaving their sheaths. Usagi turned her head around to see Sesshomaru pointing Tokijin at InuYasha, who had Tetsusaiga held in a defensive position, and InuTashio had his blade between the two brothers's blade preventing their fight. Feeling a tick of anger reverberating in her left eye she clapped her hands loudly, drawing attention to her.

"That is it!" Usagi yelled out, and march toward the three Inu demons. Before they had time to accumulate themselves to the shock of her yelling, Usagi quickly disarmed all three of them, holding their blades in her hands. Tokijin glowed menacingly, and Usagi mentally ordered for the crystal to cleanse the evil sword. Kagome screeched in worry as Tetsusaiga laid in Usagi's hands transformed. Usagi puzzled over her worried expression, before remembering InuYasha's condition. She sighed, flicked her wrist, causing the Tetsusaiga to slip back into katana mode, and shoved the sword into the sheath that sat on the hip of the hanyou. Her eyes fell on the other two with a scolding gaze. "If you boys can not play nice, then you don't get to play with your toys." She warned them, and handed the blades back over. "If you can't play nice together, I will have to separate you." Usagi added.

Kouga and Hiten laughed loudly, causing the embarrassment they just suffered to deepen. Kagome, Kagura, and Sango politely hid their laughter behind their hands. Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara had no problem smirking at the inu youkai's. The three stood stun for a few moments before reacting. InuTashio smirked, tilted his head back and let out a barking laughter. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes a little, playing his whole if I don't react then nothing happened. InuYasha feh'd at her crossing his arms and letting his muttered thoughts be heard. "Annoying wench." he stated. Usagi raised an eyebrow when Kagome gave a subtle nod to her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out sweetly, InuYasha turned curiously to her, while Shippo buried his 'moron,' comment into Kirara's neck.

"Yes?" InuYasha questioned.

"Osuwari." Kagome ordered, and once again the hanyou was introduced to a different part of mother Earth. This sent a round of heavy laughter through the group, except for the stone like Sesshomaru, but Usagi swore that his lips twitched.

Once everyone was settled again they hurried onward to the priestess's village.

Kaede finally hauled away the last mound of ground that cemented the bars in there position. Carefully wedging the bars from there spot she laid them down on the floor. Sighing, she shoved her bow through, before slipping out herself. Concentrating heavily on figuring out an exit she was unaware of the evil eyes a lit on her. Meandering out into the terrain of the courtyard, she focused on lifting the barrier enough to slip out.

"Foolish priestess." Naraku remarked as he felt Kaede working on his barrier. Readying himself to strike her dead, a smirk came across his face, and instead lifted his barrier. "Very foolish." He commented and a cackle left his throat. Waving a few of his wasp spies to him, his smirk grew darker. "Follow her, and alert me when she reaches her village." Naraku ordered them. He watched them fly away before drawing his attention to the few shards he kept in his possession. "Things couldn't be more perfect if I had planned them myself." Was his whispered delight. "Bioijin-ko, you don't realized what you have offered me." He murmured, stroking a particularly dark shard shining sickly.

Kikyo, or should I say Kikyo's body, traveled the hills quickly. Her steps silent and precise, no thoughts echoed in mind. The village of the priestess appeared before her, and a grim smirk speared over that empty face. Using the tainted incomplete jewel, she locked onto the presences that was sent to slay.

"Why are we here wench?" InuYasha snapped as soon as they stepped into the unoccupied healer's hut.

"InuYasha, Osuwari!" Kagome ordered and turned a friendly smile to Usagi. "Not using InuYasha rudeness, why are we here?" She inquired.

"We are here..." Usagi cut-off to flipped her head around, and cart wheel out of the way of a projectile. Gasps echoed as they identified the arrow. "Kikyo..."Usagi whispered lightly and turned to the approaching figure. InuYasha snapped his head to the direction Usagi was looking when he caught her whisper. InuYasha quickly pushed Kagome free of the incoming arrow's path and leapt clear of it as well.

InuTashio drew his blade to defend his party, but his son's cry halted his action. "No!" InuYasha harshly reprimanded his father. "Kikyo!" He cried out to the now visible Kikyo. InuTashio glanced worried at his son, before sliding his sword into his sheath. Usagi caught his worry and walked over to him.

"Things will turn out okay." Usagi stated laying a comforting hand on the worried InuTashio's shoulder. Sesshomaru felt a tightening of his throat, and swallowed the growl that threaten to rip from him. InuTashio turned to Usagi with a half-smile.

"If you say so beautiful." He responded back, a despondent tone flooding his words. Usagi nodded with a small smile, and step back, only for Sesshomaru to step up beside her with a side glance. Her attention was drawn back to the sorrowful scene before her.

"Kikyo, please." InuYasha pleaded with the woman. Her dead eyes locked onto him, nothing swimming in them, not even her hate for him. "Kikyo, no, this isn't you!" InuYasha shouted frantically. Her arms drew the bow mechanically, the tip of the arrow aligned with InuYasha's heart. InuYasha bowed his head sadly, one quivering hand coming to rest on Tetsusaiga's handle. "I won't fight you Kikyo." He dead panned, his arms falling to his sides. The bow strained under the pull of the dead priestess, an unnoticeable shake vibrating in the clay body.

Kagome gasped rushing toward InuYasha, but Usagi caught her in a hug to prevent her interference. "No, Kagome, he must do this on his own."Usagi whispered gently to her.

"No, I can not let him get hurt!" She whispered harshly back struggling in the arms of the tigress. Usagi merely tightened her hold and turn Kagome into a comforting hug.

"You must, in order for him to move on."Usagi answered, her own voice thickening with tears. Kagome fisted her hands and laid them on Usagi's shoulders, tears vacating quickly from her eyes.

InuYasha walked slowly forward, his head up, eyes glistening, and his arms opened in a hug. "Kikyo, it's me." He whispered soothingly, and the bow in the hands began to shake harder.

"Inu..yasha?" Was the soft murmur from the priestess.

"Yes, Kikyo." InuYasha tenderly answered, his arms circling the priestess as the bow fell away.

"Oh, InuYasha, I had such a horrible dream." Kikyo stated her eyes flickering with sadness.

"Shush, Kikyo." InuYasha comforted, pulling his first love deeper into his embrace.

"I had dreamed that I had died, by your hands, a betrayal." Kikyo cried softly, as InuYasha tensed at the statement. "Inu..yasha?" She questioned glancing up at the golden-eyed stare of the hanyou.

"It's over now Kikyo." He soothed, one hand coming from behind her, to tuck her lose ringlet back into place. His clawed hand memorizing those pale features of hers.

"InuYasha?" Kikyo questioned.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Kiss me?" Kikyo pleaded. InuYasha felt his heart freeze, and first the time in over three years, he took a hard look at his feelings. Gazing at her soft brown eyes, the clawed hand of his danced over her lips. Suddenly he was hit with a painful realization, Kikyo was beautiful..

"You are so beautiful Kikyo." He whispered with a warm tone. Kikyo blushed at his statement, but frowned confused at his loosening arms. "I cannot." InuYasha stated loudly, and stepped back, close to Kagome who had turned at his last statement. Usagi let Kagome go, and InuYasha slipped beside Kagome, wrapping her into his embrace. "For, I love Kagome." He declared, and turned his head turned the powerful gaze of the one his arms. Kikyo crumbled sadly to the ground, her sobs well felt, and heartbroken. All stood gazing sadly at the shattered priestess, giving her space. Usagi fought the urge to rush to the fallen Kikyo, but she knew that now was not the time. Kikyo was beautiful...but, she wasn't Kagome, and that was who he loved.

There a little Kikyo/InuYasha moment for those fans. Don't worry, the other questions will be answered. It won't be this easy for our heroes, even though heartbreak is never easy. The next chapter will be coming soon, what does Naraku have up his sleeve? Please Review, and I will be seeing you.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	17. Angry Tides

**First of all, a million apologies. I won't list my reasons you don't want to hear them.**

**Arrgh-**Such an interesting name. Okay, I promise no more long breaks.

**Dark Universe-**Cool name, and thank you.

**Suuki-Aldrea-(**Hands tissue over.) I didn't mean to invoke tears..oh and if you want to 'play,' with Naraku, I guess I have no problem with it.

**Moonbeam21-**Want some Sesshomaru action then? Hmm. (Winks.)

**Rena Moon-**You are too good to my ego..and my self-esteem. (smiles.)

**No ownership, and Thanks for all the reviews.**

Usagi stared at the heartbroken priestess, and for a moment Kikyo's image was overlaid with hers. "Mamoru..." Usagi whispered, drawing the attention of the Western Lord, who spared a second to wonder at the affectionate tone inflicted on the name. Finally, Usagi shook her head, her eyes not feeling the weight they should of, and the startling realization was pushed away for the moment. Ignoring any more thinking on the part of her emotions, Usagi came beside Kikyo and kneeled. Wrapping her arms around the hurt priestess, she gently began to sing, capturing all attention to her voice.

For a few minutes Kikyo sobbed in Usagi's arms, before quieting and pushing out of the embrace. Usagi nodded to Kikyo and walked back to the solemn group. Kikyo swiped her eyes clear of her tear trails and picked up her dropped bow. Her eyes turned to the couple wrapped in a loving embrace, and felt the heated form of hatred. "InuYasha!" She snapped out, aligning her bow with the couple.

InuYasha flipped his head to align with the angry yell, and gripped Kagome's shoulders tightly, burying her further into his embrace. "Kikyo, enough, throw away your anger!" He ordered, and the rest of the group was gripping their weapons in worry.

"Throw away my anger?" Kikyo parroted. "Like you threw away our love?" She asked dangerously. Usagi drew her halberd and pointed at Kikyo in warning. Kikyo looked at her in contempt. "Stay out of this, you dirty fiend." She hissed, and Usagi recoiled at the verbal slap. "Fine, I'll throw away my anger, when you are both together...IN HELL!" Kikyo cried, and fired the waiting arrow. InuYasha shoved Kagome out of the way of the arrow and into the arms of Usagi. A pointed look was thrown her way as InuYasha leapt clear of the arrow's path. It clearly stating should harm befall Kagome, he'll paint his claws with her blood. Usagi nodded to the look, before stepping back, keeping the worried Kagome comforted.

Kikyo fired several arrows, each of them missing their mark as InuYasha moved. Unamused and frustrated, she focused on her priestess power. "Tell me InuYasha, why?" Kikyo yelled out, as he dodged another arrow. "Is it because of her powers?" She asked, and InuYasha tried to catch his breath at the halt. Kikyo cast an infuriated gaze at Kagome, and laughed. "Her active powers have nothing on mine, and her latent ones are dwarfed by me." She observed.

"No!" InuYasha declared, and ran toward Kikyo to tackle her. Kikyo merely threw up a weak barrier and sneered at his form striking it.

"No?" Kikyo murmured. "It cannot be because of her beauty then, you said I was beautiful." Kikyo scaled. "What is it then?" Kikyo wondered, and slipped one hand around the pulsing, nearly completed shikon tama.

"It's because of her pure and loving heart." InuYasha told Kikyo, drawing the Tetsusaiga to shred Kikyo's barrier. Kikyo dropped her bow, and drew the vibrant jewel.

"Pure?" Kikyo mumbled. "Let's see her purity." She declared, and flung her hand toward Kagome. Kagome felt a tugging sensation as her jewel shards flew away from her toward Kikyo. "Hah, the shards answer my call, to my purity."Kikyo stated. "Now feel my PURITY!" Kikyo cried, and activated the nearly full jewel. Usagi pushed away Kagome, and drew out the ginzuishou. "Fool." she sneered toward Usagi. "I told you stay out of this, loathsome creature."She added, and pushed her priestess powers onto the jewel.

InuYasha stood watching, unable to approach because of the growing powers of the two women. "Kikyo, I know you are hurting, but I cannot allow you to harm Kagome." Usagi yelled out, and Kikyo sneered, maximizing the beam sheering from her. "Kikyo, there are better ways!" Usagi declared, and her ginzuishou swallowed the broken shikon's beam, trying to purify the tainted jewel. Kikyo screamed as the purifying power burned her hands, and she dropped the jewel. She snapped her head up with a smirk, snatching her bow from the ground and drawing her last arrow.

"Your right, there is another way." She whispered silently, and the arrow left her bow, heading straight for the frozen Kagome. Usagi whipped her head, along with Kouga, and InuYasha. InuYasha threw down his Tetsusaiga, and ran toward Kagome, Kouga sprinted toward her as well. The other's watch on in fear, or minuet interest of concern. Usagi cast a glance to her active ginzuishou, unable to halt her beam. Everyone realized noone would reach Kagome in time to save her. A body leapt in front of Kagome catching the killing arrow in the chest. "Kaede?" The whimpered poured from the mentally broken Kikyo as she identified first, the savior.

No one noticed as Usagi dropped her healing beam, and was taken away from the field. "Bioijin-ko...what a surprise." Was the familiar hiss, as she was drawn away from the heartfelt scene.

Kikyo, finally stabled, turned to were Usagi last was, declaring loudly, "Heal her!" She screamed to the empty air. "Where are you, heal her." Kikyo screamed again. Sesshomaru perked his head up at the cry of 'where are you?' He knew of only one, his brother's old wrench could be referring to, the tigress. A low growl escaped him, but he paid it no mind as he quickly surveyed the area.

"Naraku..." He growled out, catching everyone's attention. "He has her." He added, but softer, almost bordering on bloodlust. That made everyone glance around, when they turned back to Sesshomaru, he was already moving.

I really shouldn't leave here, especially since it has taken a while, but the story is nearing it's second major climax, and I need the next part of this to be in the next chapter. Looky, I think the Inu Sesshomaru is worried, or at least a little bit angry. So, I'll see you all soon, on my honor. Review please.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	18. On the Edge

**HeavensNightingale-**Pretty name, anyway, Thank you.

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind-**Hmm, sounds like you are a definite fan of InuYasha. Oh, is the ice lord going to save our little species confused bunny? (Smiles.) I believe you shall have your answer.

**Suuki-Aldrea-** (Nods) Have at it. Umm, just tape record it for me, and no souvenirs for me please and Thank you. (Nods to your request.) Update on it's way.

**Rena Moon-**Of course, I have all these near death escapes, now one does border on the line...hmm what to do? Anyway, (smirks) yes, why does that sound familiar?

**Unspoiled Rini-**(Laughs gently) K, I'll update soon.

**Queen Diamond-**Ah ello', well then I shall soothe some of your anticipation.

**SailorVeggie-**K, you have my word.

**Firehedgehog-**(Tilts head.) We'll see. :D

**Jessica-**You've migrated..which means you are trying to draw my attention back to Holiday Fun, huh? No worries, I will finish that story as well, I just got to follow my inspiration..wherever it goes.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Okay, that's fine, school's a higher priority anyway. Thanks, and I try.

**Raine of Darkness-**Nope, didn't die, just mentally exhausted.

**BIG THANKS** to everyone who reviewed, and no ownership.

The creases from his pace upon the grass floor, had hardly a second to imprint before carrying further into his alighted direction. Sesshomaru had his fangs bared lightly, as he flew across the area into the section where his nose drew him to go. His mind was working quickly as he came upon Usagi held within the dark hanyou's grasp. "Naraku." He growled out, his one claw resting on the hilt of tokijin.

Naraku laughed at the reaction of the Inu lord, but his eyes slitted as the rest of the group caught up to the tension filled space. His gaze fell on the disgusted, but struggling priestess Kikyo, who held Kaede in her grasp. "Kikyo, fooled again." He hissed out. Kikyo straightened her glare level with him.

"Release her Naraku, and I'll give you back the jewel." Kikyo responded, one hand shifting from beneath Kaede to show Naraku. Kaede who was fading in his sister's arms, gasped, and reached to take away the offer. InuYasha stepped up beside her, Kagome resting on his back, he gave a fiery gaze to his arch-enemy. Kouga, Kagura, InuTashio, and Hiten stayed back guarding the children that followed.

Naraku sneered at the growing group, catching his eyes on the ones revived from life. A smirk grew upon his lips as Sesshomaru stepped forward threateningly, and he realized another power of Usagi's. "So, Bioijin-ko, you have the ability to bring life back to the dead." He purred aloud, aggravating the youkai lord, and Usagi by resting his head upon her shoulder. Naraku smirked wider as he felt the power thrumming beneath him, one of his hand's left their perch around her caught arm, instead sneaking around her waist. "However, you disobeyed me Bioijin-ko, and that must be punished." He added with a small gaze of lust toward her.

The group grew tense as Naraku continued to ignore them, and flaunt his easy control of the situation. Kagome hugged InuYasha from behind, worried about the tigress. InuYasha feh'd gently and unwound her from his shoulders. He placed her beside the silent monk, and demon slayer, drawing Tetsusaiga he turned angrily to Naraku. "I always knew you were weak Naraku, but to cower behind a female is going beyond what I thought." InuYasha crowed, leaping toward the distracted hanyou, Tetsusaiga whistling through the air as he brought it down to call on the wind scar. However, his blade was blocked by a glowing Tenseiga.

"Fool." Sesshomaru ground out, pushing back his younger sibling. "He is drawing power from her." He pointed out with a sneer, and placed Tenseiga back within it's sheath. The group stunted at the comment, and sure enough they saw Naraku leeching energy from the caught demoness. They had reacted to the immediate situation of Kaede's injury that they rushed after Naraku without plan. Without the ability to act, the group stood upon a pendulum of anxiety.

Usagi stood painfully within the grasp of Naraku, staring sadly at Kaede, feeling the dying life force. She gazed down, her eyes aligned on the clawed hand that had lengthened it's nails with a shard embedded in them. One nail laid precariously upon the Ginzuishou, and he was slowly shoving his nail into it. Usagi, wanting to show no weakness or pain faulted for a moment, her face bleached white at the strain, a small whimper escaped her lips.

The whimper that fell from her lips, echoed in the ears of the tense ones, and made them snap. However, it wasn't InuYasha who reacted first, no, instead, a powerful arrow was heading toward Naraku, along with the familiar blade of tokijin. At the sight of the arrow, Naraku growled looking toward Kagome, only for everyone to note it was Kikyo who fired the arrow. He let Usagi go from one of his arms, and wheeled both of them out of the way. "Foolish Kikyo." Naraku scolded, missing the silent blade coming near his unoccupied arm. Drawing his powers, he lashed out a limb toward the living dead priestess, impaling her as the others cried out in shock.

Usagi blanched angrily as Naraku pulled back his bloody limp. Whatever fatigue, and fear she was implored by vanished and she called upon the last of her reserves to summon her demon half. She wrenched away just in time to see Sesshomaru slice through both of Naraku outstretched limbs, who had been aiming to slay InuYasha.

Naraku laughed and pulled back his flesh quickly flying toward him and reattaching. Leaping backwards, quickly avoiding the furious strikes of a depress InuYasha, and a discontented Sesshomaru, he vanished from the sites. His voice leaving a lasting impression, as his message entered all of them. "I may have failed in retrieving the tigress, but you now have two deaths on your hands." He cackled out, and his wasps appeared in front of the last visible part of his baboon pelt. InuYasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru sliced through the wearisome insects, yearning for revenge. Yet, as the last wasp fell at their feet the baboon pelted one was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile Usagi stumbled toward the sister priestesses, the leeched energy swamping her moments, and she fell to her knees beside them. Laying a tired hand on her ginzuishou, she raised her other above the other two. Kikyo coughed, blood leaking out the corner of her mouth, one hand grasping her sister's, she turned her amber eyes and struggled to form words. Usagi could read the apology in the eyes of the misguided Kikyo, and she smiled compassionately. "I'll give you your second chance." Usagi whispered promisingly, pushing off the call for sleep. Kikyo, acknowledged the forgiveness, still struggling to speak, her hand tightening around Kaede's. The clenching awoke the olden priestess, who had been focusing on easing the pain of her breathing. Kaede turned to her sister with a smile and understanding dawned between them before they both turned pleadingly to Usagi.

"No." Kikyo croaked out at the same time as Kaede.

"You cannot." Kaede ordered lightly, fighting for the breath to coherent her thoughts. Usagi either didn't hear or didn't care, for she gave her familiar compassionate smile before the weak light of the ginzuishou speared from her and enveloped the trio. The pulsing power drew the other's attention, and they realized to late the consequences of Usagi's actions.

As they light spread from the concentrated healing, covering all of our heroes. The light then pulled back to the dome it had originated from, still hiding the forms of Kaede, Kikyo, and Usagi. Sango glanced down as she felt someone hug her around her waist, tears of happiness flooded her eyes as she noticed Kohaku's head resting just beneath her shoulder. Miroku smiled softly at the tender scene, before clutching his right hand in pain. Casting a scarce look at his wind tunnel, he noticed that it had been visibly shrunk at least half it size. He knew only Naraku could remove it or his death, but he enjoyed that he was given more time. Kanna blinked away the spots of life, drawing her first real breath, laying a hand over her beating heart. She could feel the soul warming her from within and she walked toward her amazed sister Kagura. The rest noticed old scars and new wounds fading from their presence. Sesshomaru was left with the surprise as the return weight of his left arm, and his eyes strained toward the hidden three.

Finally the weaken light faded away, leaving the amassed ones shocked. Where there once laid three bodies, now whispered nothing. For not one hair was to be seen of Kaede, Kagome, and Usagi. Sesshomaru felt a tightening, both in the region of his heart, and his throat. Unsure of his condition of these new reactions, his world was brought to a stop as the familiar cry of, "Lord Sesshomaru." drew his attention to little Rin. Whose eyes were stained red, she yelled for his guidance while kneeling where Usagi was last seen. Beside her was Shiori, both leaning against each other crying for their lost mother figure. His feet lead him to the two girls, and without knowing why gathered the two in his strong arms, leading them away from the accursed spot.

InuYasha sat staring at the space were blood still stained the grass. His eyes visibly replaying where he couldn't protect Kikyo from the hit from Naraku, and then that image being overlaid with Kagome as well. He raised one of his claws to his chest, and made a shallow cut across his abdomen. Kagome gasped as she noticed the action rushing toward him in haste. The blood dripped down his chest in a silent promise to avenge Kikyo's fall, and to protect Kagome at all cost. As Kagome tried to patch the cut, he drew the worried future priestess to him, and kissed her harshly.

Kagome squealed in surprised, but didn't get the chance to respond, as InuYasha pulled back. He stared into her eyes, a dark promise in them, and she nodded. She hugged him, as he lifted her into his arms, and nodded to his normal group. Sango held Kohaku close to her as she, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku mounted Kirara. "Come, I owe Naraku a death." InuYasha claimed quietly, and sprinted in the direction that Naraku had left toward.

Kagura wrapped a shocked arm around Kanna, absently vacant toward the disappearance of her friend. "Usagi." She whispered quietly, withholding the tears that rested on her eyelids, instead focusing on Kanna's grief and drawing enough power to summon her feather. Unable to flow through the grief, Hiten scooped her up, along with Kouga picking up Kanna. Placing away their emotions they took off toward Naraku's castle.

Jaken walked toward his stony lord, his eyes visibly misty, for only knowing the blonde demoness all of a couple days. InuTashio also walked toward his silent son, taking Shiori from him to comfort the small girl. Sesshomaru held the crying Rin with confusion, and buried misunderstood hurt. His stance, mannerisms, and eyes revealed nothing, as he was always scripted as, but Jaken didn't miss the sharper stance of his lord. A growl escaped his throat as his nose caught on the vile stench of Naraku, and with a whisper of his speed he raced toward Naraku's hideout.

Far away, three bodies appeared in a very familiar room, with very familiar people.

Ah, I think I'll forgo my comments on this one, if you don't mind. Don't worry, nobody is dead yet...Some things have been righted, and it seems that the fall of evil or its rise balances on the edge. I wonder about the questions sure to come. Please review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	19. Cross Roads

**Dark Universe-**I didn't quite understand your review, so I cannot give an answer.

**Rena Moon-**Ah, Thank you. (Nods) Indeed, but I believe the word should be plural, meaning twists. ;)

**Flame Ivy Moon-**(Raises hand to cheeks.) Aw, I'm blushing. Thank you. Hmm, well each family has their quirks, and even though it sometimes irritates us, we wouldn't have it any other way.

**Raine of Darkness-**Maybe I should just let the reviewers at Naraku, instead on the yasha group..a lot of you seem to have very interesting ideas.

**Unspoiled Rini-**Aww, no need to cry. (Hands over tissue.) I have a few loose ends in that world that need to be tied is all.

**Jay Ficlover-**Ah, you read my mind, as far as that pairing goes, that is why they went to the senshi world. Yes, Pluto could retrieve her princess, but we don't want her messing with the time line and totally screwing it up. (Smiles.) So, you'll see the M/K pairing in this one.

**Queen Diamond-**(Blinks confused.) Did you get my story and some one else's confused? Snape? Isn't that HP?

**Thank you for your reviews.** I claim no ownership.

A long haired ravenette with mysterious violet orbs stared in shock at the three bodies laying in her shrine. Beside her sat a confused blonde with her hair held up in a red bow, and sky blue eyes blinking. Next to her was a tall brunette with a ponytail resting on her shoulder, and amazed emerald eyes staring at the three prone ones. The last visibly awake one, had hair that was short blue, chin length, and navy blue eyes. She cleared her throat and stared with scrutiny at the trio. "Someone needs to call Mamoru-san." She remarked, and watched as the fog shook from the others. The raven haired one blinked, and nodded, walking over to her phone. "Thank you Rei." the blue haired one murmured, and turned her attention to the blonde. "Minako, could you contact the outer senshi?" She inquired and Minako nodded raising her wrist, flipping open a communicator. "Makoto?" The blue haired one prodded the brunette.

"Yes Ami?" Makoto responded, one hand fiddling with a rose earring.

"Could you please get me a bowl, cloth, and water?" Ami asked, and Makoto stood with a nod. Seeing things taken care of Ami approached the trio laying passed out on the ground.

Her eyes first scanned, a young female with long raven hair held in a ponytail, and an eye patch covering on eye. She laid on her side, a bow settled on her shoulder, and a blood stain was noticeable upon her robes. Ami gasped and kneeled to check where the blood originated from, but was surprised to find no wound. She sighed, and continued examining the others. The second also had long raven hair, held in a ponytail, but had ringlet loops cupping the sides of her face. She also had a bow and arrows strapped to her, and the clothing similar to the first girl. Ami acknowledged the blood spot above the heart region, but further examination showed no wound. Sighing she scanned the third prone female, and felt the blood drain from her face. Turning the blonde to her back, her eyes locked on a very familiar face, and Ami felt her throat dry. "Usagi?" She questioned, only to hear gasps from behind her. Ami turned to see the inner, outer, and Mamoru standing there, bleached white with surprise.

"Are you sure Mercury?" A sandy blonde with navy eyes questioned. Ami or Mercury turned slowly to the blonde.

"Yes, Haruka, it's our hime." Ami whispered, and then blacked out from the mental shock. Haruka watched as her companion, a teal haired, sea-foam eyed, elegant lady, catch Ami. The rest sat down at the surprise, trying to slow their thoughts. Mamoru, blinked, and approached the blonde, but his observation noticed other things as he scanned her.

"When did Usako get tattoos, and fur bracelets?" He asked, and his question was answered by a moan from the blonde. Watching as sapphires opened and blink at him.

"Mamoru?" Escaped her lips, and Mamoru nodded, overlooking the calling of his full name.

"Usako?" He returned, and watched as she strained to sit up, before nodding. Mamoru kneeled down, and reached over, hugging her tightly to him. "I've missed you love." Mamoru whispered into her ear, missing her wince of guilt.

"Mamoru, how did I get here?" She asked, Mamoru pulled back, and Usagi caught sight of Kaede and Kikyo. Gently she slipped from his embrace, crawling over to them. She reached Kikyo first, observing the gentle breath, and the feel of a true heat beat. "Kikyo?" Usagi murmured, shaking the priestess's shoulder. Mamoru watched as Usagi tried to rouse the one dubbed 'Kikyo,' and move to stand, unaware as one foot made contact with something. "Ouch!" Usagi yelped, flipping her head to semi-glare at him.

"What happen Odango?" Rei asked, as she finally manage to wrap her thoughts under control. Usagi turned her speckled eyes to Rei, and opened her mouth with a whine.

"He stepped on my tail." She stated seriously, and observed as all of her audience fainted, including to felines who had walked into the room. "What?" Usagi questioned to the silent air. She sighed at her senshi's strange behavior, before succeeding in waking up Kikyo. Kikyo blinked, gazing around at her surroundings before turning her attention back to Usagi.

"Where are we?" Kikyo inquired. "Where is Kaede?" She asked.

Usagi pointed to the young raven haired one beside her, and smiled. "We are in my home world." Usagi stated. Observing Kikyo retaining her bearings, she went to wake Kaede. "Kaede?" She whispered, and Kaede awoke immediately, drawing out and arrow with her bow, aiming it at Usagi. Only for it to be blocked by a sword, and a halberd behind it.

"Place down the weapon and I guarantee I won't harm you for threatening the princess." Haruka bit out as she awoke to the sight of an arrow in Usagi's face. Usagi cleared her throat, placing her halberd away which had been drawn in defense. Haruka turned to actually studied the hime she had never seen since her rebirth.

Kikyo nodded to Kaede, who placed away her weapons. The rest of the senshi awoke around this time, and they all had the unified thought of, 'I had the weirdest dream,'. Usagi turned her attention to Haruka with a polite puzzled frown. "Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Sera Uranus." She remarked, and watched as Haruka bowed before straightening.

"I see Sera Pluto informed you of our identities." Haruka commented, before smirking. "Nice to meet you Koneko, I'm Ten'oh Haruka." She added with another bow.

"Yes, Pluto did, but ah Koneko?" Usagi inquired. Haruka smirked, and pointed to her buns upon her head.

"You remind me of a kitten." Haruka explained. Usagi sighed with a smile. 'Just wait until I tell my story.' She remarked in her head.

The elegant teal haired woman who had caught Ami, stepped up beside Haruka and curtsied. "Greetings, hime-sama, I am Kaiou Michiru." She spoke with a easy tone. Usagi smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Please just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan, Sera Neptune." Usagi instructed and turned her attention to the approaching child with neck long raven hair. Her amethyst staring fearfully at Usagi, Usagi smiled gently. "It's alright Sera Saturn, I neither fear nor hate you." Usagi told her calmly. Saturn smiled and rushed toward the princess, throwing her arms around her in hello.

"My name is Tomoe, Hotaru." She explained and bounced back. Usagi nodded to Sera Pluto with a smile of hello, and then opened her arms to her inner senshi. Kikyo and Kaede watch as Usagi was smothered in hugs.

"Usagi?" Kikyo inquired catching the tigress attention. "You seem well loved here, why did you ever leave?" She asked, and Usagi's expression darkened.

"It wasn't by choice, but I don't regret meeting any of you." She responded. She turned by to her senshi, and raised her ginzuishou, they noticed the odd pink tint to the crystal. "It would take to long to talk, so Ginzuishou, show them." Usagi ordered her crystal, fully rested by the familiar energies of her home realm. The room was silent, before flooded by questions, and Usagi whistled for quiet. Unobserved, Mamoru exited the shrine in thought, his mind replaying all that had happened to his bunny. Kikyo watched him as he stepped out, concerned she followed with a nod to Usagi.

"You feel you don't know her any more." Kikyo observed as she stepped beside the confused Mamoru. He turned his head to her with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, that is it exactly." He remarked quietly. "There was a time when I knew her every thought." Mamoru added. Kikyo placed a soothing hand over one of his.

"I understand." She spoke softly. "InuYasha and I were like that once upon a time." Her emotions speaking louder then her words. "Then something happened, and now neither of us know each other any more." She told him, her ambers staring into the sky. Silence reigned after that statement, but it was a comforting silence.

The pair was unaware of the sapphirine orbs that observed the scene with a sad understanding. Usagi sighed softly, after asking for a breath of air after answering multitude of questions, she had happened upon the conversation. A peaceful realization settled around her and she turned away to give the pair space. Her thoughts dived inward and she gasped as she remembered her last few minutes in the Inu domain. "Naraku." She hissed angrily and flicked a hand over the halberd hanging on her hip. "His head is mine." Usagi declared silently and hopped onto the shrine roof.

Hiten and Kouga stopped their run, turning their attention to their passengers. "I'm sorry his scent has disappeared." Kouga whispered to them. Kagura and Kanna nodded, noting they no longer felt Naraku's presence. However, both males tensed protectively when a red headed female appeared. An purple iris was tucked into her hair, and emerald eyes locked onto the group. White fur shuffled on her shoulders, wrists and feet. Armor that matched Kouga's flashed in the sun, and Kouga widen his eyes in surprise. "Ayame?" He asked. The identified female nodded approaching rapidly with a smile.

"Kouga, you need to recover our lost treasure." She orders him. "If you wish to slay Naraku, retrieve Goraishi claws." Ayame tells him, and Kouga scoffs. "You are the only one strong enough." She references and speaks of the location. Kouga nods in thanks to the female wolf, and turns to his traveling companions.

"You are welcome to come." He offers, and with no lead on Naraku's where abouts they agree.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru is walking quietly through the grass knolls, Rin riding Aun who had shown up when he felt a spark of anger from his lord. Jaken is mercifully quiet, alternating between glancing at his brooding lord, and InuTashio. InuTashio catches the concerned glances of the toad youkai toward his eldest and he sighs. Placing the sleeping Shiori beside Rin on Aun he approaches Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pays no heed to his father, concentrating on the fading scent of the dark hanyou. "Son?" InuTashio prods, and observes as Sesshomaru ignores him completely. Slightly upset at his son's insistence to be above and beyond emotions he draws his fanged sword. "Sesshomaru." He snaps lightly, and Sesshomaru turns his orbs to see his father's attacking stance pointed at him.

Sesshomaru sneers and draws tokijin, his respect for his father very little, demeans a little more. "I have no time for this." He growls out, as Naraku's scent grows fainter.

"You'll make time." InuTashio responds. Quickly is the inherent speed of the Inu youkai who leaps toward the silent Sesshomaru. Their blades cross, and InuTashio bares down on his son. "I would figure you would be smarter then this son." He remarks, and observes the light confusion swimming in the orbs of his son. Sesshomaru rolls of the push of his father's attack. Ignoring his father's baiting he snaps tokijin to clash with the other sword, unaware of the cracking of tokijin's blade. "You reliance on that sword is pathetic." InuTashio adds, and feels anger explode from his son. Sesshomaru snaps his eyes bleeding, and he throws down tokijin to instead impale his claws into his father. InuTashio moves out of the way, readying to knock his son out.

"Tenseiga is not worth being drawn." Sesshomaru spits out, and nearly rakes a poison claw across his father's cheek. InuTashio frowns in distaste at Sesshomaru's causelessness. "Now stay out of my way." He orders and flings out his whip of light. InuTashio shakes his head, catching the whip around his blade, shattering the whip.

"You cannot see what is happening to you, can you my son?" InuTashio grits out, and brings the handle of his sword upon Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Until you can face that which you refuse to, Tenseiga will never fully reveal it's power, and you will continue feeling empty." He warns, and the knocks his son out with a frown.

Kagome senses for the shards in procession of their enemy, but he has long faded from their reach. She reaches up with a caring hand to InuYasha's face as she lays within his embrace. They had covered a remarkable amount of land, but the strain was building on all of them. "InuYasha, he is gone, stop now." Kagome whispered softly to him. InuYasha halted his run, his eyes troubled, and glances down to his love.

"Kagome, I.." He whispers unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. Kagome nods in understanding, slipping out of his embrace and gestures to make camp. InuYasha sits beside her instead of his normal perch in the trees, keeping a close eye on her.

Well, there is the next chapter for you, as I ready for my next twists. Hmm, I wonder...Anyway, much care and please review.

WolfchildBlazer.


	20. Three Week Brand

**Dark Universe-**Ah, I get it. Good point. Tokijin is Sesshomaru's other sword, he has two. Tokijin was forged from one of Naraku's detachments fangs, it's an evil sword, that he overpowered.

**Unspoiled Rini-**(Laughs.) Yep.

**Raine-**Woah..they might band together or something, and I doubt we could stand that. Naraku will die, guarantee it.

**Jay Ficlover-**(Laughs.) Good points..hmm. Yes, a totally different dimension. Well, all multi timelines branch from somewhere so, I guess timelines can be felt from different dimensions too. Just because they have futures too, but since it's a different dimension it might dimmed Usagi's presence from Setsuna. Yes, I remember asking that. Oh, I can, thank you. Well, who would you like to be the main character then?

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Aww, I'm blushing..Thank you.

**Rena Moon-**Yep, the outer scouts are here, couldn't ignore their magnetic presences, now could I? I never understood the whole movement against Mamoru, I mean, I understand some of their points. As far as the brainwashing thing, and such, but he is a human so mistakes are just part of life. I honestly do not mind him one way or another. Sometimes it seems like he and Usagi don't fit, but that doesn't automatically mean he should be an enemy. Hmm, so your guy like Star Wars..who is his favorite character? Thank you for your comments. :D

**Queen Diamond-**(Chuckles)You're forgiven. I was just lost on the whole thing. :)

Thank you for your reviews, and no ownership.

It had been three weeks since Usagi reappeared in her home world. Renewing her old friendships, and building ones with the outer sera senshi. However, her heart grows sadden, she yearns for a presence of one that she has yet to fully admit to. Shoving her thoughts away, she watched lightly as Kikyo blushed as Mamoru accidently brushed a hand over hers to reach for something. Usagi sighed, knowing she was overdue to have a chat with both of them. Pushing away from her place on the wall she approached Mamoru, with a small understanding smile. "Excuse me, do you mind me borrowing Mamoru for a minute?" Usagi questioned the two. Kikyo winced lightly, probably recalling what Usagi told her of her prince, but Usagi gave her a comforting smile. Mamoru nodded and followed Usagi as she exited Rei's shrine.

Leaning against the banister that surrounded the shrine, Usagi let out a tight whoosh of breath. "Usako?" Mamoru ventured, and Usagi turned her attention to her first deep crush. Sighing she glanced down at her hands that gripped the banister, gathering her courage.

"Mamoru, what do you think of Kikyo?" Usagi inquired, her tone relaying nothing. Mamoru blushed a small pink, and Usagi observed it happily.

"She is sophisticated, graceful, a good archer, and.."He stated, but stopped, glancing up at her in muted shame. Usagi blocked her eyes from showing any of her thoughts and prodded Mamoru to continue. "I think she is beautiful, and that I might love her." Mamoru answered, bowing his head in shame. Usagi rested a gentle hand on his shoulder drawing his attention back to her.

"Mamo, have you told her?" Usagi inquired, smiling at him. Mamoru shook his head, but hugged her in thanks before gazing her with a studious expression. "Just let me talk to her first, before you tell her, so she doesn't feel she is betraying me." Usagi instructed, walking back in. "I wish you luck." Usagi commented, and vanished indoors. Spotting Kikyo, she walked up to her, placing a hand on the priestess's shoulder.

"Kikyo I need to speak with you." Usagi commented, leading her off to the side. "Kikyo, do you care for Mamoru?" She asked, watching as Kikyo fidgeted and gaze down. "It is alright, please tell me." Usagi pleaded, observing as Kikyo gathered her wits.

"Yes, I care for him immensely, I, I love him." Kikyo murmured glancing at her hands. Usagi hugged the girl before shoving her gently to the outer doors.

"Then go tell him." Usagi ordered. She watched happy for the would be couple, before focusing on her ginzuishou. Turning to her pensive senshi, that had been watching her, she laughed. Usagi laughed for a bit before locking gazes with Kaede. "Kaede, do you want to go back to the feudal era, or stay here?" Usagi asked. Kaede frown in thought, before locking gazes with Usagi.

"Will I stay this age?" Kaede gestured to her self. Usagi nodded, Kaede had reversed to the same age as her senshi. "Then I wish to return to the feudal era." She claimed. Usagi nodded, noting quietly that Kikyo would stay here with Mamoru. Mamoru just wasn't equipped to deal with that era, and Kikyo would want true peace.

"You do know that Kikyo will not be going." Usagi informed her, Kaede nodded. "Fine, go say good-bye to her then while I discuss something with my senshi." She added. Kaede nodded once more as Usagi focused her attention on the senshi. "Unfortunately, you cannot come with me, that would upset the balance in both worlds." She told them, her face saddening. "However, Sera Pluto has informed me, that once things have settled in the feudal world, a new solution shall present itself." Usagi commented. The senshi soaked in the information, before group hugging their leader as Kaede walked back in with Mamoru and Kikyo. Kikyo and Mamoru also joined the group hugged, before Kikyo drew to the side.

"Here, I grant you my wisdom, and my priestess powers." Kikyo stated as a pinkish glow surrounded their clasped hands. They shared one more hug, before Usagi gesture Kaede to stand beside her. Gazing once more at the assembled group, she raised the Ginzuishou and they vanished.

InuYasha nuzzled Kagome's neck from their perch on the hill. She sat in his lap staring at the horizon awaiting their companions to come back. Sango, Kohaku and Miroku, had gone hunting together, while Kirara went with Shippo to keep an eye on him as they went to retrieve water. Sure his and her minds were leaden with Naraku's disappearance along with Usagi's and the priestesses. However, they wanted to just concentrate on their peaceful moment, along with the several new shards they had rounded in their venture. InuYasha nuzzled deeper, drawing a giggle from his female companion, Kagome turned her head to rest on his shoulder. Allowing more of her neck to be expose, he instead rested his there, and together they enjoyed each other's warmth.

Kouga caught his breath as they breeched the cavern entrance of the ancients. Gesturing for the group to stay outside, he slipped in, walking proudly inside. A light appeared after a few steps, and heavy breathing made him cautious. A there headed Cerberus stood awaiting him, their tongues lolling from their mouth with promise. "Why have you intruded into the Cavern of Ancients?" It asked, flames licking at the corners of it mouths. Kouga scoffed lightly, raising an unperturbed eyebrow at it.

"I've come for the Goraishi Claws, and you're in my way." He nips out, the Cerberus growls.

"You must prove you worth." It tells him, and Kouga laughs. He rushes toward it, leaping up and dodging the impending mouth. Bouncing off the one that snaps at him, he kicks the left one, and vaults onto the back. The Cerberus growls lashing his tail, and trying unsuccessful to latch it's jowls around Kouga. As he flips behind the Cerberus, he spots the mirror that holds the Goraishi. Aligning his body with the mirror, he forcibly kicks the Cerberus out of the cave. After he rushes toward the claws, only for a frighten scream to stop him. "Kanna." He states worried, and sees the shadow of the Cerberus inclosing on the small void demoness.

Hiten watched as the bulky figure flew from the mouth of the cave. Judging it's trajectory, he grappled Kanna out of the way. They rolled gaining their bearings, and he drew out of his weapon. "Hey, dummy over here." Hiten taunted, drawing its attention away from Kagura who'd happened to be in its view. The Cerberus turned it's gaze to him with a leer, and it charged. He leapt high, sliding the tip of his blade across the back that flew under him. Hearing its angry growl, Hiten leapt back some more to give him space. That was a mistake as it's now deranged red eyes locked on the forgotten Kanna. It instead charged for the child who had dropped her mirror when she was tackled out of the way.

She screamed terrified as it's rank breath expelled over her. Kanna threw up her hands in a pointless defense and closed her eyes. Only to hear a heavy thud as the body was kicked away. She lowered her hands to see the back of Kouga standing in front of her. Wobbly the Cerberus stood, and turned a calculating gaze on Kouga. "Why didn't you retrieve the claws when you had the chance?" It asked.

Kouga stood tall with an unimpressed leer. "I wouldn't sacrifice my friends for power." He sneered at it. The Cerberus laughed in its throat, as it shook its three heads.

"Really, well that was your only chance, because the ancients have taken the claws from our plane." It informed him. Kouga frown lightly, but refused to move from in front of Kanna.

"Fine, I don't need it anyway, I am strong enough without them." He remarked.

"Fool!" It growled out, leaping at him.

"It is not foolish to put the lives of others before power." Kouga declared, drawing his blade and slicing at the middle head's nose. The Cerberus stopped, and fell to it's knees, small lights circling it.

"You have proven yourself worthy." Several voices encircled Kouga before dropping the claws into his stupefied hands. Kouga bowed to the cave and the passing guardian, before attaching the claws to his sash. "You must make way to the Northen Mountains, our brethren are under attack." They warned him. Kouga nodded to his group and they turned North. Quickly they took off missing the last information of the spirits. "What you seek also resides there." Was the unheard whisper.

The tense situation between father and son had not improved over the weeks. Jaken, Rin, Aun, and Shiori were careful not to set either of the two youkai lords off. Skittishly Jaken approached Sesshomaru, who slid a fierce gaze toward him. "Master...Sesshomaru, this lowly servant suggest that I along with the human children return to the castle to research on the possible whereabout of Naraku." He mumbled as he kept a weary eye on the brooding lord. A swift nod was his answer along with a sharp kick knocking him back by Aun, and the children. He hastily stood with a bow, and ordered Aun to take off.

InuTashio scoffed at the behavior of his eldest, but a sharp light halted any further action. Jaken stopped Aun in the air to focus on the blinding light that had encompassed the two lords. As the light died away, both lords were on the ground with two bodies on top of them. Jaken worried before he focused further on the two bodies, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Far upon a mountain ridge, Naraku pondered how to retrieve the last jewel fragment that laid beyond his reach in the netherworld. "Bioijin-ko, you will be serving me again." He promised, and raised the nearly full jewel to his eye level. "Foolish to leave this behind in haste." Naraku cackled out.

Oh, wonder how that jewel shard is going to be retrieved? Mamoru, and Kikyo all happy in the SM dimension. Poor senshi. Hmm...

Anyways, please enjoy and review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	21. Anxious Tidings with Blossoms

**Moonbeam21-**Hey, there, how are you? (Blushes lightly.) No, I'm no queen. I understand your schedule, I've seen your stories progressing well. You don't sound mean, your making a request. Sure I'll be updating Lupen's Heart soon. I was finishing a couple of things first. :)

**RenaMoon-**Good point. Opposites do attract, or else fanfiction would never work. :D Anyway, thank you, and you like Luke huh? Yoda fan, hmm, I keep these informative things in mind..oh whoops shouldn't spill my notebook secrets.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **I claim no ownership.

InuTashio blinked, staring up at two light brown eyes that stared down at him. The eyepatch that had covered the left eye had fallen off in the force of the fall. Observing as the female scurried off of him, he sat up to see his son in a similar predicament. However, he immediately knew who pinned his son, for only one person had that scent.

Sesshomaru let out a light growl of impact when the body collided with his. Feeling for his hand to stretch out his claws, he raised it only to stop at the last millisecond when a scent assaulted his nose. His golden eyes found blue orbs tined with a myriad of colors, and his raised claw shrunk to his normal hand which drifted down to the head that had been raised. The heat of a moving hand to his chest drew his attention and he watched as she placed both hands to push up off of him. However, the female had a small problem as Sesshomaru's hand still rested on her head.

Kaede brushed off her clothes, muttering small things, as her eyes darted to the lord standing beside her. Finally removing that one speck of dirt, she lifted her head. "Usagi, you have to work on your landings!" She scolded.

The moment was broken as an indignant scowl crossed Usagi's face, and she slipped from the restraining hold. "Hey!" She cried out. "I've only transported between these two dimensions twice." Usagi defended herself.

"I could of done better with my eyes closed." Kaede teased her now peer. Usagi huffed and crossed her arms, a pout making a way across her face.

"I'd like to see you try." She muttered, and deep laughter cut off their playful squabble. Both Usagi and Kaede blushed, before looking at each other and laughing. Jaken from his position on Aun had them land, and the laughter rose the children resting on Aun's back. Rin and Shiori picked up their heads, as soon as their eyes fell on the laughing trio they hopped off of Aun rushing toward the giggling blond. Usagi was knocked from view as two eager children leapt on her knocking her to the ground. This brought stronger laughter from the other two, forcing them to lean shoulder to shoulder.

Sesshomaru raised a sculpted eyebrow as he noticed the raven haired female leaning against InuTashio's shoulder, both of them cracking up in amusement. Jaken smirked in amusement coming to stand beside Sesshomaru. He sighed and leaned a little on Sesshomaru's foot, whom glanced down. Jaken was sent tumbling as Sesshomaru took a side step, quickly eradicating the balance the toad youkai had. Slightly disturbed by the springing feelings in his stone heart, Sesshomaru quickly removed the children from the blond. Lighting fast wrapped a hand around said blonde's shoulder lifted her and dragged her off. "We need to talk." was his muttered comment. Usagi let out an aggravated groan, which started an even heavy round of laughter.

A few ways away from the chortling group, Sesshomaru let his hold go while spinning Usagi to face him. "Where did you go to?" He growled out. Usagi tilted her head playfully but answered his question.

"Home." She responded.

"You hurt Rin." Sesshomaru pointed out, watching her face.

"I didn't mean too, the ginzuishou transported me there." Usagi told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She parroted back.

"Why did you come back, if its your home?" Sesshomaru enunciated his question. Usagi weighed his question, tone, appearance, and body language before smiling.

"I wanted to." was her simple statement and she turned walking to join the group. Sesshomaru stood very still for several minutes, recalling every action, word, and things he had done since meeting the tigress. In a deep contemplation, he didn't fully notice InuTashio approaching. Until said lord tapped his son on his shoulder, who whirled and faced him with Tenseiga drawn. InuTashio noted the sword with a hidden smirk, and then turned his playful expression to his son.

"So..." He started, watching Sesshomaru narrow his eyes in mistrust at the gleam in his eyes. "Did you kiss her?" InuTashio asked, and swiftly stepped to the side as Sesshomaru tried to skewer him. A small chuckle bubbled in his throat, and he gave his son an incredulous look. "You can't hurt me with the Tenseiga." He pointed out, which stopped Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced down in surprise, thinking he had drawn Tokijin. Schooling his features he slid the sword back into it's sheath, and walked off. "Well, you can't hurt me with it yet.." InuTashio whispered to himself. Then let the laughter poor out from his son's behavior. It seemed the great icicle was sulking. Deciding to prod Sesshomaru a bit more, he called out to him. "You never did answer if you kissed her!" He exclaimed, observing as his son stopped, and glared over his shoulder at him.

"You know, _father_, you and that half-brat have an annoying way of sticking your foot in your mouth." Was the response. InuTashio was going to yell at his eldest for the half-brat comment about his brother, when he noticed it was missing the normal venom Sesshomaru regarded InuYasha with. InuTashio laughed out at the comment, and threw up a salute.

"Yeah, all males from the yasha demon tribe of my line have that problem, including me and my _sons_." He chimed back, and laughed some more, as the sulking grew more prominent in the quickened steps of his son.

Naraku immediately felt the returned presence of Usagi, and he sent his demon wasps to spy. Gripping the nearly full shikon no tama, he raised it with an alluring gesture to three shadowed figures. "This will be your reward, if you bring me the blonde tigress unharmed, and InuYasha's head on a platter." He remarked, and the three shadows nodded. Smirking, he turned to the outlook of the castle. "Now, for those Inu lords.." Naraku whispered, and mentally felt out certain spirits. His smirk grew wider as he came across a restless spirit in the netherworld. "He'll do nicely..." A wicked tone echoed in his words. "Of course, he won't come willingly, so I'll have to force my will on him." Naraku mused, pulling on the nether-realm. "Hosenki." Was the whispered call, as the room darkened with only the jewel glowing.

Far beyond the hidden castle, and old man picks up his head with a sigh. His weary bones creak as he shifts, stirring the coals with an iron stick. "Not much longer, eh Inutashio?" He questioned to the empty room.

Kouga and his group continue north, breaching the northern mountain range. A feeling of dread sits upon the valley that surrounds the mountain. With a survey crick Kouga calls for camp, his neck hairs prickling with anxiousness.

Stroking the resting Kagome's hair, Inuyasha loving watches her sleep. Black silk slides through his one claw, as the other is used as a support for his head. Lowering a soft tender kiss to her brow, he curls into a relaxed, but watchful position near the one he cares for. A gentle mew, draws his eyes to Kirara who is nipping at the wandering hand of the sleeping monk. Rolling his eyes, he stands, walks over to were the monk sleeps, and moves him further away from the sleeping Sango and Kohaku. Purposely wanting to avoid the familiar shouting matches at night. Kagome had been looking extremely tired lately, and he wanted her to get a good night's rest. Kirara yips a thank you to him, and curls under Sango's chin. Surveying his 'family,' as it were, he gives a soft, proud smile, before ascending back to his position next to Kagome.

Usagi lays down after checking on the sleeping Kaede, no sooner does she relax, when two warm bodies curl into her. Wrapping her arms around the two children, she brushes tender kisses across their brow, and closes her eyes. Aware of the two watchful Inu Lords who guard the perimeter of their camp.

Night swarms with the tingles of apprehension, but the groups ignore it. Digging in for the few precious hours of sleep and relaxation. Knowing that tomorrow, the hunt for Naraku will increase in activity, and they have yet to face all his tricks.

Sesshomaru walks to his side of the area, bypassing the sleeping children. Glancing down, he swiftly tucks a loose ringlet of hair back behind the sleeping tigress's head. Without missing a beat he continues on as if nothing had happen.

There a little fluff for those who have been asking for it. Please review?

Much care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	22. Riverside Reaction

**Okay** normally I would respond to your reviews at this section, but lately I have been getting numerous e-mails about this new rule of not responding to the readers. Maybe I am not reading the rules close enough that I missed that one, but I rather not risk it and have my stories pulled. Then you guys would never get to know the ending. However, this is going to be a fun chapter, and I am not going to work on the plot-line here because I want to answer your reviews. Although I was a little disheartened by the last written chapter of Lupen Heart not getting any reviews except one. So, I might pull that one off if noone is caring for it.

So, without further talking lets move into the chapter.

There is little to be said for thoughts, but perhaps this should not be so. The common quotes 'A penny for your thoughts,' or a pence or whatever the amount might be sublet to. Be that as it may, this is currently what most of the group companions on this non equanimity journey was doing. This action was being done deeply with an extreme penance for most that had been done over the past few months of life. However, before we check on our normal companions, perhaps we should check back to the home dimension of the erstwhile princess.

Hotaru bowed, as was custom to do in this situation, if you looked close, you would notice a smirk itching at the corner of her lips. Raven strands splayed around her face blocking it from close scrutiny. However, it was hard to keep a docile solemn expression of wanting forgiveness in an error when Haruka was currently laughing heartily at the same situation. Honestly, who knew that the ever calm time guardian would look so much like a scolding mother. All she had done was venture a question of her princess, since she had only three weeks to know her, and as always Setsuna would smile calmly and wave her away. So she 'borrowed,' a time key intent on spending a little more time with her princess. Personally Hotaru couldn't see anything wrong with this plan. Obviously, they were given the power to protect the princess, so she would just pop in and travel with the princess for a bit. Really, that's all, demons be darned if they crossed her path.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna called. Hotaru looked up and sparkling amethyst eyes locked with scolding garnet. Setsuna sighed, noting she had lost her charge's attention a long time ago. She also noted with a tick of her eyebrow that Haruka was still laughing. Setsuna turned on the wind senshi with an upraised eyebrow. "Of course, this is your doing." She said calmly to the chuckling Haruka. The laughing immediately stopped at the comment and Haruka looked confused.

"Exactly, how is this my doing?" Haruka inquired, side noting Michiru entering the room.

"Your influence." Both Setsuna and Michiru chimed, and Hotaru observed as the once lecture to her turn onto Haruka. For a minute or so she watched the humorous scene, when she absently curling her fingers around the time key reminded her of her prime objective. Visit the princess, and protect her, as was in the senshi oath. Hotaru by passed Kikyo who had also been invited to stay with the outer senshi until they could situate her firmly in their world. Also, so Haruka could keep an eye on the budding relationship between the Earth Prince and The Priestess. Personally she thought it sounded like a wonderful fairytale, a lot more romantic then a prince and a princess. Since there is always a prince and a princess. Shaking her head from the ludicrous thoughts her brain had taken she concentrated on the realm of Pluto's gates and vanished.

Kikyo paused as she came upon the scene of the elder three outer senshi quietly, but gesturing wildly, arguing. Clearing her throat, the debate stopped and the trio turned toward her. "Exactly what is going on?" She inquired. Setsuna answered her.

"Hotaru had borrowed a time key.." Setsuna started, but Kikyo interrupted.

"Hotaru?" She murmured. "You mean the Hotaru who just left?" She asked, clarifying her information. The three outer senshi glanced at the spot Hotaru was last scene standing, then at Kikyo, then at each other, with a concise nod they sprinted off. Raising their transforming wands as they entered into the next room, in a flash stood the three eldest senshi. Pluto swivelled her garnet rod in an arc as the room shimmer, transporting the trio to the realm of the gates.

Hotaru, now as the senshi Saturn found her way blocked by a long staff like Key. Sheepishly she glanced up into frowning garnet, and took a step back away from the gate. Only to trip over one of Uranus's feet, knocking her into Neptune, who fell into Uranus who nailed Pluto. In a span of a second it wasn't barred as Pluto fell with a tight grip on the key, which tripped up Saturn again, who fell into the open time gates. A groan issued from the pile of bodies, before they separated, and glanced disparagingly at the fluctuating colors of the bared time lines.

Neptune gazed at her partner with an ironic smile. "Somehow, this is your fault." She told Uranus. Who shook her head with indignation, and pointed at Pluto who merely raised an eyebrow.

Saturn landed with a thud as her knees caught her weight against the ground. Glancing around, she harkened to note that this was not the dimension she was aiming for. Of course when you trip into the time line, you are not exactly concentrating on your destination. She flicked a curious glance upwards as she mused on returning to the time gates to try again. Then she shrugged, it's been awhile that she had a true piece of freedom. So without further conscious worry, she set off into a northern direction, or at least what she thought was a northern direction.

Pluto sighed, shaking her head, as she shifted throughout the numerous timelines. An aggravated tick was forming mentally as she absently wondered how hard was it to track a single presence that was well-known to her. However, every time she closed on the little senshi's person. She flittered away, time hopping through the dimensions. Since each dimension had it's own time gate, by the time Pluto transferred to that gate, Saturn was already gone. Frustrated, and concerned over what may become irreparable damage to the dimensions, Pluto tapped into her more latent powers. Locking each gate Hotaru had already hopped through, and locking all the ones she hadn't. Trapping her in the dimension she was aiming for in the first place.

Saturn smiled at the landscape that had been described to her by the princess. She sat down with closed eyes to narrow down the princess's position. Absently noting that Pluto had locked the gates, shrugging it off, she forced more concentration. A huffed sigh escaped her lips, as she encountered several large powers, some light like her princess. Settling for a group of two large powers, two semi-large ones, and a couple of small ones she set off. Only to be stopped by an angry She-Mantis demon. Flicking a loose bang of raven hair, she sliced the mantis in half with her glaive and continued on. Making sure to seal the soul into the underworld of this dimension.

Usagi picked her head up as she felt a shift in certain aspects of power. One, that the time gates were locked and she wondered at that for a moment. When she felt the second shift, but this one dealt with souls of the passing. Shaking her head with a tsk, she mentally marked it off as Pluto taking extra measures that no unwanted person could travel between the gates. The other shift she notched it to Naraku, probably recalling some soul for information on them. On a side long glance to her closest traveling companion, it being the young lord of the Western Lands, she noticed that he was tense and his hand rested on the sword he never seems to use in battle. Yet, so intent was she on her companion at the moment, that she forgot a very important piece of information. Though she had been tied to Naraku with the jewel shard, she wasn't connected to him in such a way that she could note his movements. She only had access to those parts of power, such as the feeling of the passing souls, when a senshi of that element was around. However, this seemed to slip her mind, as she let a bemused smile curl at her lips as she caught the young Western Lord glancing at her.

Sesshomaru fought off the curiosity that followed when he caught the smile in his direction. Clipping it, he turned his attention back to the Tenseiga which had warmed considerably for a few moments. His musing turned further inward as he returned to all the information that he had on the twin fanged swords. Mindedly ignoring the fact that the key to a lot of information about the twin fangs walked not more then a few steps in front of him. However, when he came across this thought, he had a small mental war on which way his thought process should follow. Counting the fact that he held some latent grudge against his father, or maybe he didn't want to appear weak to the elder Western Lord he refused to _ask_ for the information. Yet, he couldn't threaten his own father in front of young Rin and Shiori. Also, a small voice inflicted that action would also not render well with the tigress either. To which started a different mental war, that made him forget his first one, and left him looking into the smiling orbs of said tigress. To which he affronted by growling at some random thing past her shoulder, which set the group on alert. That which made Sesshomaru sigh inward at the clear misdirection.

This misdirection fooled everyone except the shrewd elder Lord, who smirked mentally, but outwardly assumed an alert position. This was almost second nature to InuTashio, as he used the same facade when one of his latent mates had taken to scold him for something. Making it fairly easy to see the relation between Sesshomaru, InuYasha and himself, as they all seem to master the facade of pretending one thing, while doing another. However, he decided to help his eldest this time by drawing out his sword and rushing into a close wooded area in the same direction. All the while winking as he bypassed his son, with an elegant leap, he skewered a small rodent demon for lunch. Holding his blooded sword with his trophy he marched back with an itching smirk. With a quick snap of his wrist the lunch flipped off the blade right into the open hands of Sesshomaru. "Lunch!" InuTashio called out, mentally smirking at his son's blanch when the blood made contact with some of the long boa across his shoulder.

Enjoying the small plan needling at him, InuTashio sheath his blade and pointed back to the woods. "There's a strong smell of fresh running water, why don't you ladies wash up for lunch as we cook it." InuTashio volunteered. He saw the objections building, and he waved them off with a continence. "You can also gather some fish, and berries on the way back if you want to help." He offered and then observed as Kaede gathered a pack while Usagi darted toward Rin, picking her up and balancing her on one hip while reaching for Shiori. Clasping the other child, she balanced her as well on her hip, and ran quickly toward the water as the children screeched in happiness. Meanwhile Kaede was yelling at her speeding companion to slow down for the children's sake.

Glancing at his son, he straightened his expression to a clean one. "Since I caught it, _you_ cook it." He ordered. Full well knowing that Sesshomaru disdained such homely chores, noting that Jaken normally built the fire for most meals. He made the wonder at the thought if Sesshomaru ever did learn how to cook. As the servants did it at the castle, and Jaken seem to do it now. If he didn't, it would make his plan work so much easier. "I'll be back with fire wood, then I'll take a small dip as the woods will most likely coat me with dirt, and the ladies will most likely be done." InuTashio told his son. Don't mistake the fact that Sesshomaru knew how to make a fire against knowing how to cook, these were two different things. Without waiting for a response from his son, he gallivanted into the woods.

Sesshomaru alternated between glaring at the rodent and his father's fading form. He normally ate things raw if he did eat, as he didn't bother with cooking. However, he noted that though the rodent would be enough to feed them all, the humans can't eat it raw. Some how he made curious venture, that this might be a silent challenge to him from his father. With that frame of mind he glanced almost sorrowfully at his pristine kimono. He took pride in his appearance, as a lord should, and noted he would already have to scrub his boa clean of the drops of blood that had splattered on him. With a silent sigh, he place the rodent on a clean piece of plain, unwrapped his boa from his body and undid the sash around his mid section. Sitting cross legged, he unhooked his armor, and rolled down his upper kimono baring his chest. Folding the kimono backwards, he redid his sash to hold the upper part from touching the ground. Finding a flat piece of non-grassy plain, he set to work skinning clean the rodent. He was interrupted moments later by his father placing the wood down beside him. Setting the rodent down, he instead started on the fire, as it would take a while to fully catch. Absently he noted the short supply of tender and kindling. Needing a bit of a fire-starter, he slice through the muzzle of the rodent, pulled out the cartilage and laid what was left in the middle of his wood. Deciding it would take needless time to wake the slumbering Jaken, or hunting down two flat sided rocks, he picked up the staff of heads and flicked it with a swish which issued it's common flame. The fur from the muzzle caught nicely as the muscle inside held as a good slow burner. He pyramided the small branches over the small flame, and kneeled back to make sure the fire would burn correctly. Once it reached the first level of small sticks he place two thicker ones against the pyramid and went back to work on skinning the rodent.

It was about this time that Usagi finished bathing, however she noted that the lake that had bowled from the river was split by a rock wall. So she let the children continue playing under the watchful eye of Kaede. Slipping on a thin undergarment she turned to Kaede informing her that she was just a shout away fishing. Kaede nodded and waved her away as she tickled Rin into submissive dunking as Shiori tried her best to escape from the snaking unoccupied arm of Kaede which had just waved Usagi away.

Sighing Sesshomaru placed the half skinned rodent down. His claws had matted fur, and a light flesh build up under them. Letting his poison burn it off, he made his way to part of the running river to rinse out the poison. Waking Jaken to keep an eye on the burning flames. Squatting down beside the river bed, he started scrubbing off one hand. When a soft splash caught his attention, he stood and whirled around to see a water clad tigress stand from the water side with two fish in her hands. Though he knew her to have a slim build, both by observing her fight, and their clash as well, this was the first time he clearly noticed it. He shook off his inattention and finished cleaning off the poison, heading back to the fire where he found Jaken asleep again. Mindlessly he put a log onto the fire, and finish skinning the rodent. Only to have two fish dangle before him, with a quick nod, he accepted the fish, and began skinning them as well. "I'll be back with a few more, okay?" he heard her state. He tilted his head in her direction as acknowledgment. "Alright." She chirped and moved on.

Usagi shook her head at his way, but shrug as was accustomed and dived back into the river to grab four more fish. Quickly she delivered these, and wandered back to where they had bathed, to change into dry clothing. All the while she had kept her gaze from the ground to the fish, noting nothing different about her companion. Setting down beside him, with a clean, semi-rough rock from the river bed, she finished cleaning the rodent, and the five fishes that had been skinned. Sticking sticks through each of them, she at last turned to Sesshomaru to await the last fish. It was then she noticed his state of dress, and using the excuse of watching him skin the fish in wait, she watched the upper body ripple each time a certain muscle was used or a breath was taken.

Sesshomaru was distinctly aware of her presence adjacent to him. Though loosening his alert tension to her as he saw her finish off the skinning jobs. He may of nodded his thanks, but his attention was on his task, so as the poison in his claws would not surface and spoil the fish. Finishing he held the fish out to her, so as she may scrape it clean, but the fish remained in his grasp for a bit. Wondering at the pause, he glanced up to notice sapphires locked on what he thought was the fish. Absently, he wondered when they had last ate, as she had return a couple of days ago, and hunting had been scarce. Also adding when they did catch something she gave most of hers to the children. Sesshomaru wondered what her world might have been like then, if she had eaten there as well. 'Maybe hunting scarce in her world too?' He added in thought. Sighing, it broke his thoughts, and Usagi's staring. "When did you last eat well?" He inquired. Leaving his reasoning to being Rin and Shiori would be sadden at the lost of her.

Usagi stumbled at his question, as she was embarrassed to find she had been caught staring. However, he had also provided her with a reason to this halt on conscious thought. "Eat well?" She mocked. He nodded while holding up the fish. She considered her appetite, slightly legendary in her world, and remarked that she hadn't eaten well since Naraku first captured her. "A while ago." She answered. Seeing his scrutinizing glance he nodded, and offered the fish to her, she blinked at him in confusion.

"Eat." He remarked, handing her the raw fish. She blanched at him, while he wondered at the reaction.

"What?" She asked. He figured that she wanted to save the most for the children again.

"Eat." Sesshomaru pushed, holding the fish closer to her.

"But.." Usagi muttered, raw fish wasn't on her high list of food.

"There is plenty for the younger ones, now eat." He intoned, and observed as she delicately picked the fish from his claws.

'Well, I can consider it sushi.' She thought, while carving a small piece of raw fish to chew on. Sesshomaru watched her closely for a bit to make sure she really was going to eat it, before turning back to the fire to figure out cooking.

Meanwhile InuTashio had finished grooming as it were, and had watched the scene with joyous interest. Beside him was Kaede and the two children which he had halted earlier. "I think we need some fruit." He offered and lead Kaede and the children to a wild berry patch he had happened upon. Observing Kaede as she worked seriously picking the berries with an docile flair, thinking she need to have a little fun he chucked a hand full of berries at her. Blissfully ignoring they had all just cleaned, the children followed through on the action, and what was berry picking, became berry war.

A grunt drew Usagi from picking the fish bone clean, as she gazed at the intense concentration on Sesshomaru's face. Glancing at the bone, she decided to repay the favor, and kneeled beside him. He looked at her as she picked up one of his claws and made him rotate one of the fish. "Even browning means it's ready, but if you want the inner meat well done with out charring the outer body you do this." Usagi explained, as she prodded one fish with a clean stick, piercing the skin. She drew the stick out showing him cooked white meat. Usagi was no ace cook, but years of camping out with her family, and tutelage under Makoto gave her some clue. Both parties firmly kept their thoughts away from their locked claws.

Look, one of the senshi made the scene, which does have a reason. Yes, this clearly focused on one group. But as I said this was merely a fun chapter, trying not to touch on the plot line, but maybe shoving the romance along. Would you like one of Inu-tachi, and Kouga-tachi? Sorry for the wait though, finals was rough, and I start school again Monday, I only get a two week holiday between semesters. By the way, I am going to finish this story first, then Stella's Secret and Holidays. To knock those out. Then I'll work on my others while trying not to put up another idea. Please review,

Much Luck,

WolfchildBlazer.


	23. Kirara's Day

The three shadows that Naraku had sent out crept closer to each of the split groups. One followed the Kouga-tachi, another followed the Usagi-tachi, and the last drifted after the Inu-tachi. Easily they smirked, their steps sure and steady, however the one shadowing the Inu-tachi was about to have an unwelcome surprise.

Kirara was restless, normally riding Kagome or Sango's shoulder she instead was marching behind the group in large form. A soft growl rumbling within her chest, she gazed at the group that housed the ones she cared for, before growling loudly and leaping into the air. "Kirara!" Sango called out, but was ignored as Kirara's form faded into the sunlight.

Sango turned to InuYasha with a semi-pleading gaze to follow the unusual acting Kirara. InuYasha sighed, and nodded, but a chuckle cut any decision to follow. Naraku's form appeared before them with his poisonous insects. Naraku was also accompanied by a floating, depressed looking skull, and a chi chain wrapped around an non-existent neck. "Hosenki, you know what to do." Naraku ordered to his prisoner jerking the chain of energy. InuYasha finally reacted to Naraku's presence, drawing Tetsusaiga and rushing toward him. The skull, denoted as Hosenki sadly glanced at the incoming hanyou, before he started softly chanting, forcing both InuYasha and Kagome down.

InuYasha was gripping his head, withholding cries of pain, as he heard Kagome scream out. He turned as much as he could to see Kagome ripping at the part where she kept the jewel shards. Miroku's angry yell made him also notice the beads on his wind tunnel hand were burning angrily.

Naraku laughed in triumph as he crowed over his achievement. "You see, Hosenki has an interesting power of jewels of any kind." He crowed to them.

Usagi picked up her head in a sharp jerk when she felt a powerful wave washed over her ginzuishou. "There's trouble." She warned the group, and shot off in a designated direction. "Hosenki." Usagi whispered worriedly, as she heard her companions following. InuTashio who was the closest to her, heard the whisper and tilted his head toward her.

"You know Hosenki?" He questioned as they sprinted over the land.

"Yes, he talked to me when I first arrived here." She explained. Sesshomaru noted them talking as they were rushing to where ever the tigress was leading them. Picking up the pace, he efficiently placed himself between the two. Almost sparing a glowering gaze to his father. They were followed by Aun, who was transportation for Kaede, the children, and Jaken. However, Usagi hasn't completely grown out of her clumsy habits when she is running across uneven land. Completely focused on the energy spikes of Hosenki, she caught her ankle in an hidden divot sending her to the ground. Withholding the cry of pain that should of ruptured when she twisted her ankle at an weird angle. Without missing a beat Sesshomaru had caught her, stopping her fall, and picked her up into his arms. Keeping their dead run under her instructions while she nursed the twisted ankle with her ginzuishou.

InuTashio watched all of this out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing and instead smirked, dropping back to run next to Aun. Leaving the pair with plenty of space, his smirk expanded, and turned to Kaede still noticing the berry patches upon her clothing. "I'll get you a replacement kimono, and robes for ruining yours." He promised to hers as the followed the tug of power.

Kirara landed with a loud thud on the shadow that had been tailing them. She pulled back her lips to growl with teeth out, the smell of death fluttered in her nostrils. A light tan bandanna around the skull of the shadow flashed in the sun dipped between the patches in the trees. A gloved hand moved throwing wires of fire at the one perched on top of them. Kirara leapt back and ducked down as the wires continued past her head. As the figure stood, you could see the two almost mauve stripes running vertically over the face of the shadow. They were wider at the base and tipped into elongated M's as it were.

"Ah, so you are swift and where are your companions?" The voice clarified it's sex as a male as he once more flung his wire fires at the demon cat. Kirara dodged once more, and roared out a flame from her mouth toward the deadly male. The fire fight between the two turned deadly serious.

Naraku laughed as he felt one of his new minions powers spike. "Well, it's looks like Renkotsu is about to put one of your companions into the ground." He informed them gleefully as they withered in pain to the still soft chanting of Hosenki. "I believe the cat will be no more." He added as he saw Sango whitened. She charged angrily at him, but he merely swatted away the demon slayer.

Kirara hopped backwards and flying upwards from the range of the fire wire gloves. She nursed her injured shoulder with a soothing lick before turning on the mercenary. Letting out an angry roar as she felt her owner in danger, but couldn't leave as some fire wire's blocked her path back. She dived head first at Renkotsu, sinking below the next shot of his, and let a jet-stream of fire onto his unprotected face. Landing as he fell back holding his charred face. A crusty laugh escape his blackened throat. "You can't kill me." He choked out. Kirara by now was extremely worried as she felt a pain from Sango and Kohaku. Tired of the banter, she leapt forward, and efficiently ripped out his throat, along with the jewel shards that powered his life-span. Spitting out the flesh, she hastily picked up the pink shards her companions coveted and sprinted back to where she felt Sango and Kohaku in danger.

Naraku grew bored with swatting away the two demon slayers and the ringing screams of the rest of the Inu-tachi. "Now to eradicate you permanently." He declared and raised both his arms that morphed into his tree like extremities. One shot toward the demon exterminators, the other toward the kneeling InuYasha and Kagome. However, before his limb made contact with the heart of Sango, familiar teeth sunk into his arm, breaking through it. He hissed and pulled back both his arms as miasma spilled from his body.

Kirara could feel the poison beginning to work, but she halted her natural change back to her small form and leapt toward him once more. This time aiming for the flesh that held the chain around the skull. Crashing through it, she broke the chain long enough for Hosenki to stop chanting of his own will. Causing the others to be free of the spell, and then she landed pitifully in a hunch in her small form. Naraku seeing his chance flung his limb of again, but the cry of 'Fox fire,' from the hidden Shippo, and an angry claw ripping through his arm was enough of a halt. He was greeted with the blazing orbs of gold from InuYasha.

Naraku pulled back, reestablishing control over Hosenki. InuYasha pulled up short, watching the demon wearily. Naraku smirked and pulled back disappearing once more. Cries drew his attention to Sango cradling Kirara, and Kagome also crying as she searched her back pack desperately for the herbs that cured the noxious poison. Yet, the search turned up nothing, as they had yet to replenish them.

InuYasha approached, casting a sorrowful gaze over the group. The small kitten was bleeding heavily from the shoulder, even through the bandage that Kagome had placed over it. He could also see blood leaking from Kirara's mouth as the impact with Naraku's energy had crushed a few internal items. Seeing her struggling to breathe, he nodded to Miroku to turn Kagome away. Sango saw what InuYasha planned to do, and buried Kohaku into her shoulder, as she buried her eyes into his head.

Approaching InuYasha hung his head, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I won't let you suffer." He whispered to Kirara, who struggled with a thankful mew. Drawing Tetsusaiga, he raised it dull side to his face and saluted her. Before gathering strength to bring the blade down upon the suffering kitten. Closing his eyes his blade fell, hearing a thud he turned away. However, his body refused movement, as his sword was halted.

Opening his eyes, he came face first with the sheath of the Tenseiga holding off the Tetsusaiga. "Foolish." was the holder's comment.

"You'll leave her to suffer?" InuYasha yelled out, not fully contemplating who was traveling with his half-brother. Sesshomaru did not respond, as InuYasha rushed at him in anger. He did not move as his emotionally hurt brother came dangerously close to impaling him. For a strong jerk had InuYasha sprawled on the floor. The knock was enough, to start InuYasha mourning silently upon the ground.

"I hardly think Kirara enjoy's seeing you all crying." InuTashio commented as he stood behind his floored son. He had been the one to yank InuYasha back before the blade made contact. This comment confused all of them, forcing the Inu-tachi to gaze at where Kirara lain.

All were pleasantly surprised as they saw Kirara staring at them with a wide-eye stare. Her tails flicked curiously at them as see bounded up to the demon slayers and arranged her self on Sango's shoulder. After she turned to them and offered her opinion. "Mew?" She chirped and that brought them from the state of shock, still not noticing the extended group that traveled with the Inu lords.

"How?" Sango whispered, but Kohaku had caught site of a softly smiling blonde resting slightly against Aun, one hand cupping the ginzuishou. He wiggled out of Sango's hold, and rushed at the blond, hugging her in thanks.

Usagi smiled down at him, running a calming hand through his raven locks. "Well now, I couldn't let such a brave companion of cat notation be hurt." She told them. Elegantly switching dead with hurt instead so is to not bring up bad feelings. Kaede sighed, and smacked the back of Usagi's head.

"Really, that was a dumb comment." Kaede scolded. This broke the apprehension, and a firing of questions, comments, and such other tools of communication began.

Ah...right. Ah, perhaps it be better if I left this one with no comment. I love Kirara a lot, she is an underappreciated character. It also revealed the shadow's identities or at least a hint to the identities.


	24. Umm I Need A Hero?

**Tasie-**Thanks, I try to stay true to the core characteristics. Even though it is sometimes difficult.

**Prisoner to the Darkness-**Ah, the great tail/boa debate. Even the artist of the manga isn't quite sure what she wanted the fluffy white thing on his shoulder to be. So sometimes, I let it be a tail, other times, I go with a boa, whatever suits purpose. However, thank you for your consideration. :)

**Rena Moon-**You too huh? I have a plushie Kirara too, I love her to bits. It would be really cool if we could have real ones. :)

**Sesshomaru's Mistress-**Gomen Ne, it isn't intentional, I am just really swamped and disorganized at the moment. (Sighs.)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I still don't know about this responding thing, but oh well. (shrugs.) I claim no ownership of Inu or SM.**

Rain was such a foreign concept in the Warring States Era, however, at this point in time, it was doing exactly that. Which was a downer on the moods, and a damper on hunting for Naraku because the scents had all been washed away. The Usagi-tachi had left the Inu-tachi after a _short_ camp night with them, because the two brothers still refused to get along quietly. So, even with the two peace-keepers Kagome and Usagi, they decided to spilt ways for the sake of sanity.

However, InuTashio was spilt in the decision to leave the Inu-tachi and decided to pull an 'Sesshomaru,' attitude. So, Usagi, Kaede, and the children were really put out when the rain started. Though even a demon now, Usagi still prayed for no thunderstorms. As her fear was well-known to her, she prayed to the slightly darkening sky, which continued to darken as if to mock her. Sullied and soaked the Usagi-tachi stopped walking and put up camp under a relatively sheltered forest area.

Usagi tired of the low-level of energy walked up to the iced InuTashio and tapped his shoulder. "Anno, what is wrong InuTashio-san?"Usagi inquired with a tilt of her head. He glanced down at her with an almost bored look, but it was directed mostly at his listless son. Whose eyes were trained in front of him, however InuTashio could see the subtle crane of the neck in interest.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about." InuTashio said while smirking. Watching his son out of the corner of his eyes. "Just concerned about the Western Lands, being untended and so." He answered, but observed the slight bristle of his son.

"The Western Lands are fine." Sesshomaru cut in, glancing unamused at his father.

"So you say, but still untended." InuTashio responded.

"Then go, I do not care." Sesshomaru brushed off the comment, turning his head away, while Usagi just glanced between the two. Slowly she backed up out of the two's space, meanwhile InuTashio observed the comment with a smirk, as his plan twisted deeper.

"Fine, and the women with the children shall come with me." InuTashio stated, and Sesshomaru flashed his eyes back to his father.

"No, Rin is my burden, I will not surrender on to you." He growled although a side step brought him closer to the inching blonde.

"Very well, but the rest still come with me then." InuTashio said and wrapped an arm around Usagi.

"No." Sesshomaru stated, his voice lowering an octave.

"What?" Usagi quipped as she was thrust back into the middle of the tension.

"Do you not want them away from the battlefield safe, and out of the way?" InuTashio questioned.

"Take the hanyou, and humans, but the demoness can defend herself." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes directed to the horizon. InuTashio let Usagi go with a smile and stepped closer to his son.

"I hardly think that is what you say." He whispered to his son. Sesshomaru turned a small glare on his father. "Have you found something you want to protect?" InuTashio kept his voice low as he observed his son.

"Do you wish for dethroning so soon father?"Sesshomaru hissed out. InuTashio merely laughed, waving off his son. Gesturing for Aun with the children and Kaede with Jaken to follow him. Usagi watched them go a perplexed expression on her face. 'Exactly what just happened?' She thought to herself. "Let's go." Sesshomaru's voice broke her thoughts, and she nodded.

"Well, that worked out nicely." InuTashio commented as he walked toward the Western Lands.

"What worked out nicely?" Kaede inquired, catching the pleased look on the lord's face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He responded with a gentile expression.

"Is Rin going to see Lord InuTashio-sama's home?" Rin asked, bouncing happily on Aun.

"Not yet, I have a stop to make, but after yes." InuTashio answered.

"Stop?" Shiori spoke up.

"Yes, I have to visit an old friend." He said.

"Friend?" Rin piped up curious.

"An old friend." InuTashio answered with a smile, his head tilted toward the clouds. 'I'm coming Toto-sai, he's almost ready.' InuTashio thought pleased, before his thoughts turned darker. 'He's going to need it, because of this '_Naraku._' He added, and a small silent growl left him. The rain dripping down his face as he stared.

Kouga halted the group directing them to a lower cave, that was situated in the mountain face. Gently lowering the sleeping Kanna he turned to Hiten. "I'll take first watch, get some rest." He ordered.

"Right." Hiten agreed.

Kouga nodded to him and walked out to patrol his temporary territory. A grunt with a loud crash drew his attention almost immediately as he stepped out. Curious, and a might concern he rushed toward the sounds.

Hotaru cursed whatever luck had followed her, and the dimension she was in. Her latest vocabulary of thoughts would impress even her Haruka-chichi. Of course Haruka would then get the scolding of her life from Michiru, but that was not the course Hotaru should be thinking. "Back off!" She ordered, as she ducked another swipe of claws that had been aimed at her.

"Come on." The man she was currently fighting invited her with a leering grin. "It won't hurt much." He spoke as he grinned sickly.

"It WON'T hurt at all." A voice said and Hotaru observed a foot, or what she thought was a foot slam into the deranged man that been stalking her. "Suikotsu." was growled out, as Hotaru took time to glance over her intervener. Raven hair in a ponytail, a long brown tail. 'Demon!' she thought, her hand tightening on her glaive. 'A cute one though.' She added.

"Kouga, how nice to see you." The one now identified as 'Suikotsu,' spoke up.

"Don't you seven ever stay dead?" Kouga mussed out, aiming another strike at the grinning claw wielder.

"Ah well, only three of us this time." Suikotsu commented, dodging the straight kick that was aimed at him. "Naraku just can't let us rest, and I can't rest until the bloodlust is satiated." He added with a casual air.

"Not happening, now die!" Kouga leaped toward the man, and connected with the shoulder bone of Suikotsu.

"Oh, Kouga, you missed your one chance." He warned and then pointed his claws directly at Kouga.

"No he didn't." A soft voice promising death echoed in his ears, as he just noticed the glaive penetrating his throat. All three watched as the jewel shard fell from its perch on the tip of the glaive and strike the ground.

"Well damn." Kouga whistled out as Suikotsu became bones once more. "Nice going, I am Kouga of the wolf tribe." He greeted with a small bow.

"Demon, come no closer." Hotaru issued, her glaive now pointed at him.

"Hey, I just saved your life." Kouga responded, angry at the reaction his was getting.

"Are you completely sure of that?" Hotaru argued.

"Ningens..."muttered Kouga, before looking back at Hotaru. "Do I at least get a name?" He inquired.

"Hotaru." She answered and glared at him. "Now, where is the hime?" She growled at him.

"Princess?" Kouga asked confused. "There are no princesses here." He stated.

"Liar, she came to this dimension." Hotaru spoke. "Where is Usagi?" Hotaru prodded, her eyes becoming darker.

"Oh, Usagi, she's with the mutt's older brother." Kouga answered with a jaunty smirk. "I didn't know she was a hime." Kouga voiced out. Hotaru cursed her slip, and approached with her glaive pointed at him.

"You will tell no one." She ordered her eyes swearing his death if he did otherwise.

"Sure, no problem Hotaru." Kouga easily agreed. After having his promise, Hotaru smiled and relinquished her glaive.

"So, where is Usagi again?" Hotaru asked, now intrigued by the nice demon.

"With the mutt's older brother and father." Kouga reiterated, leading her back to the cave as they talked.

"Mutt?" Hotaru responded confused.

"Yeah, he has Kagome with him." Kouga spoke and then reviewed his statement. 'I called her by her name, not _my woman_.' He thought confused.

"Kagome?" Hotaru insisted. Kouga glanced at the raven haired woman with a small grin.

"Why don't we get out of this rain and talk?" Kouga invited as they reached the cave he had left the others in. However, he didn't bring her into the back where the others were, instead he and Hotaru stayed neared the lip of the cave talking.

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed out as once again InuYasha met the ground.

"Ouch!" Miroku commented as he saw the couple arguing again. Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and Shippo all looked bored and returned to what they were doing.

"What did I do!" InuYasha screamed out as he jumped back up.

"You made Usagi leave." Kagome told him with a glare wanting to get to know the blonde demoness better.

"I didn't make her leave, she chose too." InuYasha defended.

"That's because you and Sesshomaru wouldn't stop fighting." She pointed out.

"He was the one who started it!" InuYasha yelled.

"You could of ignored him." Kagome argued.

"What, You in love with him or something?" InuYasha bit out, forgetting his sensitivity in the rage of his hurt. To him it was like Kagome wasn't taking his side.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled out with tears in her eyes and ran off. InuYasha saw the tears as he slammed into the ground again. 'I deserved that.' He admitted silently, and quickly ran after the fleeing girl.

However, in that short span of time, Kagome found trouble. As Naraku held her in his clutches. "You have cause me far to much trouble wretch." He told her as he tightened his hold around her neck.

"InuYasha!" She cried out as Naraku began to expound miasma.

InuYasha picked up his pace as he heard Kagome's frantic scream, and caught Naraku's scent. "Hold on Kagome." He pleaded leaping into the field that Naraku clutched Kagome in. "Let her go Naraku!" He ordered and Naraku chuckled. Not doing as the hanyou requested. "Then I'll tear you arm off instead." He stated as he easily leapt forward and tore the appendage off. Kagome fell into his waiting arm as his swing continued beheading the 'Naraku.' "Damn.."InuYasha muttered as he saw the wooden puppet fall apart. "Another Kugutsu." He stated with a sneer. His anger was subsided as Kagome hugged him from his arm. "Stupid.." He whispered fondly as he hugged her back.

Hearing his comment, no matter how fond, Kagome felt the familiar tick of her eye. "InuYasha.."

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Osu..wa..ri." Kagome bit out.

"Eh?" was his comment as he was yanked to the ground. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Kagome forgot she was still in InuYasha's arms. So when he fell, she fell as well, right onto his chest in a compromising position. To which left them both caught in shock, and a spell. At this time is when the rest of the tachi showed up. Miroku smirked as he was the first on the scene.

"Am I interrupting something?" He suggested lewdly, which earned him a hit from Sango's boomerang.

"Hentai." Sango scolded fondly.

A dark interested gaze kept a close tab on the pair of demons walking. The gaze zeroing on Usagi with a smirk. Attention was diverted as they were disturbed by Naraku's saimyosho. "So, they are both dead again?" They inquired almost pleasantly. "I see." They responded to the saimyosho. Glancing once more at Usagi, he nodded to the wasp and walked off. 'I'll be back.' He promised as he thought about the pair.

Well, there is some romance and promise there for all who have been asking for it. So how many have seen the third InuYasha movie? The forth one isn't to great though..Anyway, much care and sorry for the wait, but I am trying to maintain a 4.0 in College, and that takes precedence. I am sorry. Please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	25. Illness In the Heart

**Yuki Asao-**Ah, hello and welcome to my world. I am a freshman also, though almost a sophomore, because I nearly have 32 credit hours. Thank for that upbeat review it does wonders for my self-esteem. Hope everything goes in your favor.

**Clueless97-**Thank you. The 4th movie is kind of cool. Yes Inutashio is having the time of his life.

**Sapphire**-Thanks, yep Hotaru and Kouga.

**Unspoiled Rini**-Me too. InuYasha will pull through. Kaede and InuTashio? Yeah, I am being very gentle with easing the couple into the story.

**Rena Moon-**Maybe he is. Don't force the inspiration, it will come to you. Thanks, and take care too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. No I don't own Inu/SM.

Hotaru sighed, rolling over as she struggled to awaken from her peaceful sleep. Her body subconsciously seeking the warmth that was offered to her from the left. Pale arms stretched cuddling the source of warmth to her. Whatever thought of waking up dissipated as she snuggled into the warmth.

Said source of warmth was awake and was watching with a half smirk on their face. Kouga had gone to rest after waking Hiten for watch. Falling asleep as he talked companionably to the one that laid curled at his side. He had made the comparisons between Kagome and Hotaru as he thought out he liable fascination. Realizing that his obsession with Kagome was rather with the idea of her loyalty. He knew that Kagome was a sweet girl, but knew relatively nothing else about her, and Kagome wasn't trying to speak of such things to him at least.

No, Kouga finally accepted that Kagome didn't look at him in such a way, as she did with InuYasha.

Sighing gently he admired Hotaru tucked into his side with a smile. It was a fairly large smile he had as he returned to their previous conversation. She was loyal as well, so loyal that she had died to protect the ones who care for and came back to do it again. Her whole life story laid before his feet in trust, and boy could she wield that glaive. The wolf demon sighed once more in happiness drawing the raven-haired woman closer before burying his nose into her locks. His tail languidly unfurled from behind him and wrapped instead around the petite woman.

Hotaru yawned as her mind finally processed why she was there in the first place. Cracking her eyes open, she was blinded by the sight of brown, and he feel of something soft. Drawing back a little she noticed that her head had been buried in Kouga's shoulder. A growl drew her attention as the wolf youkai muttered in his sleep drawing her back into his shoulder. Contenting himself with immersing his nose into her locks again. Hotaru blushed at the tenderness of the action and figured her princess could wait just a little.

This statement held true as the princess as she was, was currently sleeping as well. Not exactly in the same of the predicament as Hotaru, but well, she certainly wasn't going anywhere. Though it wasn't by choice, as Kagome had bugged InuYasha to try and get Usagi to come back as Kohaku was suffering some side effects of the purification. Seeing as Usagi was sleeping the Inu-lord went to hunting quickly losing himself to the hunt. InuYasha had tried waking the sleeping girl which was a task to anyone who tried. Seeing as he was unsuccessful in such, he picked her up and rushed her to where he had left his friends.

As he reached the area, he causally dumped her in a shallow river. Which immediately awakened the tigress with a screech. Causing InuYasha to flatten his ears in response and mutter his thoughts. "Wench, shut up!" He growled out while offering Usagi a hand up. She did as he requested, however not before she yanked him into the river in return. Standing up while wringing out her clothing and her she glared at InuYasha as he sputtered. "What the hell was that for?" He yipped out standing up as well.

"First for the wake-up call, and second for the language." Usagi responded. "Now, what do you want?" She enquired.

"Kohaku is suffering side effects." InuYasha answer and together they both headed off.

Sesshomaru return from his hunt with a tight grimace. Hunting had been really scarce since Naraku passed through. Ignoring such thoughts he glanced to see if the tigress demon was up. However, his nose alerted him to his half brother's fading scent and the demoness's. I think jealous would be the right word for his state of mind as he hastily followed the scents. Though none of that showed as he made his way.

Usagi kneeled beside the shivering Kohaku observing him closely while Sango gazed on pleadingly. "Damn him." She cursed as she laid a cooling hand on the boy's brow.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku is trying to possess the boy again, and is having a fairly difficult time because the shard is gone, and Kohaku refuses to give in." Usagi explained glancing at the Kohaku's left cheek. "The fact he can still do it is what concerns me." She continued.

"Well do something wench."InuYasha ordered, but was distracted as his brother showed up. Usagi didn't even noticed the new presence as she stared at the wound on the boy's cheek.

"Sango, where did Kohaku get that?" She inquired pointing to his cheek. Sango glanced worriedly at her brother before answering.

"I think it was the demon we fought a few hours earlier." Sango said. Usagi nodded while placing a hand on her broach.

"I see." She mumbled while the healing glow left her fingers. After the light faded away, Kohaku blinked awake as she stumbled to get up. A pair of warm hands steadied her and helped her up, the scent alerting her to who it was. "Ohayo." She greeted softly, leaning against the chest of the male. A slight tightening of a hand was the response as he saw the hurried breathing of the demoness. "Sorry, I just have not recovered all my energy yet from healing Kirara, healing Kohaku, and battling off the possession of Naraku in the boy." She told him. A soft grunt alerted her as she fought off a dizzy spell. Obviously, the trek through the rain yestereve was not a good idea. A sneeze escape Usagi as she gave a feeble smile behind her. Her body shivering under the wet clothing she fought for conscious.

"Ne, Usagi?" Kagome spoke up, as she saw her friend stumble.

"Hai, Kag.."Usagi fainted with out answering, luckily still being supported by Sesshomaru. He glanced down, unsure about how to handle this situation. Yet, he didn't get a choice as Kagome rushed over and grabbed the blonde out of his arms before he could phantom the speed of the ningen girl. A small growl was swallowed as the blonde was taken from him, but he still did not make a move to change otherwise.

"She's got a high fever!" Kagome exclaimed feeling the blonde's forehead. "We've got to get her to Kaede, where is she?" Kagome asked the silent lord. Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome before reaching down and lifting the demoness into his arms. He set off without a word, toward the Western lands. Realizing the brisk pace he ran at was not good for the wet Usagi, he called his flowing cloud and stepped upon it while wrapping the tigress into his boa. Sesshomaru gazed at the blonde with a curious gesture of concern. His father's words whispering in his ear. '_Have you found something you wanted to protect?'_ "This Sesshomaru does not protect anything." He whispered harshly to the air. Ignoring the one claw combing through the blonde hair.

InuTashio held up a hand for the progression to stop, their eyes landing on a strange dwelling and a cave. InuTashio walked in with a casual air. "Toto-sai?" He called out.

"Yeah?" An old man, with thin white hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. His eyes focused on his house guest and his breath left him. "InuTashio?" He asked before fainting. InuTashio sighed and looked down at the old man.

"Well, that went well." He muttered, before walking back and waving the others in. "We've got a bit of a wait." InuTashio spoke to them.

Ah, there you have it the next chapter. Do I see the ice youkai softening? Just wait and see what I got planned next. After all, Naraku hasn't made his move, and what about the new pawns in the game, Hotaru and the other henchman of Naraku? As always enjoy and please review.

Much Care,

WCB.


	26. Remake, Returned, Redone

**Clueless97-**All in due time. Naraku is quiet due to his planning.

**Rena Moon-**Thanks and yep Sesshomaru is slowly melting. I am trying to stay in character behavior.

**Unspoiled Rini-**Indeed, but I was trying to keep it to the character's core.

Thanks for all the reviews, and I no own these shows.

His anger was a putrid mass, as his body pulsed with the feeling of hate and retribution. He was recovering from his numerous scrapes with his tireless problems. A growl of threatening ideas bubbled from him as he twisted another part of his body. Undistinguished demon parts laid around him, along with humps of white flesh. "Bioijin-ko, soon..." He promised, and his violet eyes flashed red.

The shadow that had been requested appeared before Naraku with an almost casual air. "So?" He intoned, a silent glare situated within his mind. He had not forgotten how he had passed from this world before. Sure InuYasha had felled the final stroke from his blade, and shattered his closest companion of a weapon, but the hanyou had not taken his livelihood. The borrowed jewel shards flashed as Naraku fixed a beaded glance on him.

"Why is the tigress not in my possession yet?" Naraku asked, calmly for the moment.

"Hmm, perhaps, it is you called me back?" He answered the question with one of his own.

"Do not forget who owns you!" Naraku shouted, while the shadow merely shrugged, hefting his large weapon upon his shoulder. "Your companions failed me and paid the price, do not follow in the same." Naraku warned, one of his mutilated claws coming dangerously close to the warrior's face.

"Yeah." He answered, and loosen his stance in an almost casual lean.

"Fine, since your companions failed, bring me InuYasha's head on a platter and the demoness, this is your last chance." Ordered Naraku, the claw twisting before his gaze. The figure didn't respond verbally, but walked out, tossing a gaze to his weapon.

"Well Banryuu, time to shed blood again." The mercenary commented swinging his long bladed weapon. When Naraku called his fellow dead mercenaries, companions he was wrong. His only true companion was his Banryuu. For it could never betray him, it's cut was a true as the day it was first forged. Licking his lips, he pictured his mission with a cheerful leer. Getting revenge on the hanyou, proving himself stronger, and retrieving the fetching blond demoness was something he could handle. "Banryuu, perhaps it is time for a companion?" He asked gaily to his weapon, as if receiving an answer, he made his way to where he had left the blonde.

Usagi huffed, crossing her arms and trying desperately to warm her freezing core. "Demons never get ill." Sesshomaru informed her with disdain. She glanced at him with a pitiful pride filled gaze. Sesshomaru glanced away as that look caused him strange tingles.

"I didn't ask your opinion." She snapped back at him, while burying deeper into the boa he had wrapped her in. Sesshomaru glanced at her with an appraising glance. Usagi drew herself as unfeeling as possible while still buried in his boa.

"Indeed." Was all he offered, as the scent on the wind drew his attention away from the banter.

InuTashio sighed, and prodded Toto-sai with his boot, finally the old-man groaned. Blinking his wearied eyes open, he locked on InuTashio again, and almost fell back into the realms of unconsciousness. "Don't you dare." InuTashio told him, and Toto-sai groaned again. Offering an olden hand to his friend in a silent plea, Toto-sai was heaved to his feet. InuTashio was grasped in a feeble hug, before Toto-sai stepped away.

"Well, is it time?" Toto-sai inquired, foregoing his question on InuTashio's newfound life. After all who was he to question the workings of this era. InuTashio craned his neck so that his head alighted toward the cavern ceiling.

"Yes." InuTashio answered glancing back at Toto-sai.

"Finally, I thought that boy would never learn, and that other one doesn't treat his blade with any respect." Toto-sai commented, moving some forging equipment to the heath. "So disrespectful too, the both of them, one loud-mouthed and brash, the other threatening and rude." Toto-sai kept listing the qualities of the two loved yasha boys. InuTashio stifled his laughter before clearing his throat.

"Toto-sai, those are my sons you are talking about." InuTashio interrupted the rant.

"I've noticed, now that you are back be sure to teach those sons of yours some manners and teach them to respect their elders." Toto-sai instructed his friend. InuTashio merely sighed as he was the victim of the rant this time. The rest of his band laughed at him, and a feminine laughter had him gazing at Kaede. "So, did you bring the fang?" Toto-sai cut into InuTashio's musings.

"What?" He asked, not quite catching what Toto-sai had asked.

"InuTashio, did you bring the Tenseiga?" Toto-sai asked once more. InuTashio sighed, and chuckled weakly.

"Uh, no?" He answered, while Toto-sai started another rant. InuTashio sweat-dropped, as he crew laughed again at his expense. Sighing he waited for the carrying on to die down. He was saved further embarrassment when a shadow cast a long blackness. Whirling he leapt protectively in front of his group drawing his sword.

"Place it away." A voice growled, as the shadow shifted. "She is ill." An inflection of concern was heard as Toto-sai tossed firewood onto the hearth lighting the cave. Sesshomaru was revealed with a buried Usagi covered in his boa. InuTashio placed away his blade, and swallowed a smirk at his son's predicament.

"Good, you brought the Tenseiga." Toto-sai commented quietly, still a bit fearful of the Inu yokai. Sesshomaru flicked a glance at the swords-smith. Toto-sai shrunk back while raising his hammer. InuTashio cut in by ushering Kaede over to her fallen friend. Kaede stepped quickly toward Usagi pulling random herbs from her side pouch. Instructing the lord to lay her down by the hearth, she set to work. Sesshomaru watched her closely, making Kaede uneasy, a muted glance to InuTashio had him moving in to the rescue.

"Come boy, I want to see the skills you protect the Western Lands with." InuTashio issued. Sesshomaru withheld a growl of irritable behavior, and nodded. "Leave the Tenseiga here, since you claim it of no use." He ordered, Sesshomaru was suspicious, but tossed the fanged sword beside Usagi. InuTashio gazed at him in muted wonder, a fair idea of what the gesture meant. The sword beside the girl was a promise of protection.

InuTashio drew first putting Sesshomaru on the defense, he needed to break the tokijin and his reliance on it. The sword was evil and could not be purified by any sense of magic or spells. His son's insistence for using it, made concern flashed momentarily as he met his son in a clash of steel. Briefly he wondered if his absence is what caused his son this strange behavior for a Taiyoukai. Wincing he place away his traitorous thoughts and focused on the deadly dance between them.

Toto-sai sighed as he glanced over the blade. True it was not as bad off as the Tetsusaiga had been when he had seen it. However, it was still a stable proof that it had been mishandle and mistreated. Nicks and cuts lined the edge of the blade, at least no gorges could be seen as it was when InuYasha brought in the Tetsusaiga. Still he tsk at the bad treatment of the precious fang, and began a tirade as he retained the ability to remake the sword. His hammer began a steady beat as the strikes caused little sparks to fly away from the steel.

Kaede doggedly crushed herbs against the rocks creating paste and medicines. Vaguely she wondered why the powerful jewel that Usagi had did not heal the young demoness. Cautiously she placed a hand on the jewel and quickly withdrew it as she felt it heat beneath her palm. A painful groan issued from the blonde, but she did not wake from the drought that Kaede had brewed. Beads of sweat conjoined on her forehead as she tossed in her sleep. Worriedly Kaede looked on, dabbing a cloth upon Usagi's brow. It seemed that the fever got worse, but there was nothing more to be done, but wait.

A crack, followed by a grunt of pain, had the surrounding area hushed. Sesshomaru skittered back as his father's blade broke through tokijin. His claws lengthened in defense and he arched for his father. InuTashio shook his head and swerved out of the way, bringing the handle across his son's crown. "Forgive me." He whispered as he saw his son's eyes go out of focus.

InuYasha carried Kagome following after his brother's scent. He knew that they should really be hunting Naraku, but Kagome frittered about the blonde demoness. Readjusting his hold as he ran, he grasped the priestess from the future closer to him. After all he had seen her sick before, and wished not to relieve it. Yet, he followed the whims of the owner of his heart and chased his fast moving brother. At least that was the plan until he had to dodge a flung large weapon. Glancing at it he withheld a growl, and placed Kagome down. "Banryuu!" He shouted, gazing at the silver of the blade. "Come out Bankotsu." Demanded InuYasha. A chuckle rung from all sides, as the black hair braided man stepped from the shadows. The sunlight playing with the purple cross upon his head.

"InuYasha, shall we have a rematch?" He questioned, enjoying the almost companion-like banter. InuYasha yelled, launching quickly with his Tetsusaiga drawn, Bankotsu flipped out of the way with a frown. "Really InuYasha, have you learned nothing new?" Bankotsu commented. Sighing he flipped back four times, and shot forward ramming his open palm in InuYasha's face. InuYasha stumbled as Bankotsu followed by landing behind InuYasha, kicking him square in the back and running toward his Banryuu. Only to be blocked by the monk, whom he found to be no challenge, effortless he punched the steadfast monk in the stomach. Causing him to fall to his knees, giving Bankotsu time enough to pick up Banryuu. One of Naraku's Saimyosho's alighted on Bankotsu's shoulder and buzzed something into the mercenary's ear. He nodded and turned with a half-smirk at the Inu-tachi. "Well, will have to do this later, I have a date to keep with a certain blonde demoness." Bankotsu offered with a smile, and ran away. By the time the Inu-tachi had reached the place when Bankotsu had vanished there was not a trace to be found.

Kouga hauled the last of the crew to the top of the mountain, and turned to talk to Hiten when Hotaru gasped. Kouga turned to what Hotaru had gasped at, and let out a growl of despair. Most of the Northern tribe laid destroyed beneath their feet. An angry cry ripped from him as he fell to his knees in disbelief. Hotaru rushed to wolf one, and clasped him in a hug, he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Silently he wept though no tears were shed, but a promise of revenge grew in Hotaru's heart as she watched him grieve.

No comment, and I'll leave this to you. Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer. P.S. please review.


	27. Doubts

**Unspoiled Rini-**I'm Sorry I didn't mean to confuse you! No, there are many tribes of wolf youkai, I just happened to place another tribe in the North. No, it's not Ayame's. She is on another mountain.

Thanks for all your reviews, I know own and enjoy.

Usagi tossed and turned, a groan issuing from her lips as she fought off invisible demons. Kaede frowned down at the stubborn blonde with concern, convinced that the crystal should of healed her. Suddenly Usagi snapped awake and gaze pleadingly at Kaede. "Please, retrieve InuTashio, I must speak with him." She begged. Kaede nodded, and rushed toward the lord who was dragging in the prone body of his son. Kaede resisted the urge to smirk, and ushered InuTashio to where the panting blonde waited.

The air in the room was so tense with problems, that the group never noticed an unwelcome presence. He look to be of the tender age of twelve, with waist long white hair and violet eyes. Yes, he was one of Naraku's detachments sent to present dissension among the ranks. With his amazing white kimono it was surprising no one noticed him. True he had been last seen as a baby that clutched to Kagura a little before Usagi was brought into the world. Hakudoshi smirked as his new powers that came with his aging slipped into the group. "Hmm, too emotional by far, and far to easy to manipulate."He whispered to himself, and extended his control a little further.

Kaede glanced at the silver haired lord as he converse quietly with Usagi, a gaze of concern of his face. A taste of bile crept up her throat as she put a name to the feeling that wrapped around her heart, jealousy. Which of course was redundant, as she noticed the chemistry between Sesshomaru and Usagi, not to mention that Usagi was her friend. However, for the mere second, she allowed herself doubts about the growing fondness for InuTashio, not noticing the dark purple outreaching for them all.

Usagi gazed down in shame as she explained a bit of her story to the lord. "So, you were born human, but not?" InuTashio inquired. Usagi nodded, and glanced perceptively at Sesshomaru. She had been well aware of his feelings for humans, and well aware of her growing feelings for the young taiyoukai. "You have not told Sesshomaru this?" InuTashio asked catching the glance toward his son. Usagi stared at him with a look of ironic sadness. InuTashio shook his head at his son's strange behaviors and reached forward to hug the girl.

It was at this time that Sesshomaru returned from his trip to his unconscious mind. As his gaze focused it was upon his father hugging the demoness. Restraining the urge to stalk forward and ripped his father away, he instead focused on the words being exchanged.

"Do you think he could ever care for me as a ..human?" Usagi asked, a hand resting on her broach. She knew that the taint of being a demon no matter how good was slightly taxing on her jewel to heal her. As such it may revert her to her true form from before to fully heal all of her exhaustion. InuTashio glanced down sadly at the young blonde unable to answer the question with the truth she was looking for.

"Give him some time to conquer his demons." InuTashio wisely told her. Usagi gazed down at her hands, observing her shrunken nails.

"I know not if we have time." Usagi answered and turned her gaze away from InuTashio only to lock with the slightly frigid, but confused ones of the Sesshomaru. Sighing with a heavy gaze toward Sesshomaru, she slipped from InuTashio's comfort, and stood.

Hakudoshi cursed silently as the doubts of the group were like flittering fairies in his grip. Focusing mostly on Sesshomaru and Usagi, he forced his powers to it's restraint.

Usagi smiled in thanks, and then winced quietly. As a known empathy holder, she was currently receiving all that was in the vicinity. Normally she could handle the on rush fairly easily, but with her own mind in turmoil, she was an open channel. She felt Kaede's jealousy, and doubts, her own, input from Sesshomaru's own doubts, and InuTashio's whirl of emotions.

Sesshomaru glared at his inner thoughts, he was caring for the demoness. However, her question about being cared for as a human struck a cord within him. He had been coming to terms, slowly, with his surmounting feelings toward Usagi, and almost ready to act upon them. Now his own doubts begin to form, and it may destroy a relationship before it even starts. 'What does she mean human?' Sesshomaru thought in confusion, glancing at the demoness remarking her features. 'Who is she talking about, 'will he care for me if I'm human,' who is he?' He thought in a reddish daze. His feelings were clear-cut and true, but Sesshomaru might never acknowledge or know, without some guidance.

Usagi winced again, as more and more doubts rushed in. Her hand gripped the center of her outfit, clutching her lifeline, the ginzuishou, which was heating with her emotions. Suddenly it reacted to it's mistress distress, and decided to help her answer her doubts along with the others. The light speared out, knocking out InuTashio, and Kaede, for their doubts dealt with each other. Traveling to Sesshomaru it healed his physical wounds from the battle with his father, and opened his emotions to his knowledge. Then it turned on Usagi and sealed her demon-side back for a bit. Done it settled back to it's place among her breast. Meanwhile, the children slept on undisturbed by the light show as well as Jaken. Toto-sai merely kept his attention on his task with the Tenseiga, blinking only once at the increased light flow.

Hakudoshi crowed as he saw the results. It would be so much easier for his demon counterpart to reclaim Usagi now as a human. He withheld a chuckle so as not to be discovered, and pulled from the cave. Anxious to tell Naraku of his achievement, he blurred away on the landscape.

Usagi mourned momentarily the loss of her extra speed and physical strength before sighing and observing the damage done by the ginzuishou now. Eyes of sapphire locked with those of noxious gold, that betrayed nothing, but Usagi could guess the thoughts behind them.

'A ningen, a filthy ningen!' He claimed in disgust. Sesshomaru turned from those soul-filled eyes, sorting his own thoughts and ignoring the one behind him. 'She betrayed me, humans have been cruel to me before.' He recalled, flashing a gaze at his father.

They say that Sesshomaru is cold and unfeeling. That he hates humans without cause, which falls as well to his hanyou relation. However, he is not without reason, for they destroyed his mother, and cursed his existence. Then he was force to raise himself practically when the rest of the demon community turned their backs on him for his father's second mate. InuYasha's mother, who his father lost his heart and mind to when they killed the human woman. They took his parents from him, and left him with a half-brat to raise. Only for the village to demand penance, so he allowed the servants in the castle to raise InuYasha while he grew stronger. No longer would the demon community sneer his existence, because of his power, and the humans would learn to fear him. His mind replayed his unfeeling existence before him, reviving the old wounds that laid beneath the surface. Hearing shuffling he turned to Usagi who would had made to exit the cave. His eyes flashed as the revelation was played again in his mind.

'How dare this ningen, even try to become close to me!' He thought in outrage and caught her as she stepped outside. "How dare you." Sesshomaru hissed at her, one claw snapping into action. Usagi turned her eyes of sorrow to him. "How dare you insult the demon linage, you are worst then any hanyou." He cursed at her, anxious to end a human's life.

Usagi cried inside as she gaze at the demon she had come to give her heart too without fear. Hearing his curse, her eyes stopped their silent tearing, and instead she answered her anger that was building. Stepping nose to nose, even though she was short, she glared at him. "I guess you could never care for me as a human.." She hissed back at him, which caused the jealous thoughts from before to stifle his killing mind set. "So how dare you take a piece of my soul." Usagi accused, exchanging heart for soul. Whirling on her heel, she focused her wish of escaping and the ginzuishou answered once more.

Hakudoshi appeared before the murder grounds of the northern tribe of wolves. Staying out of sight and sense of any of the warriors's. Gleefully rubbing his hands together, he set to destroy this group as well.

Hotaru was new to the turbulent emotions in her heart. They pounded in her veins as she felt what Kouga felt for a part of the wolf tribe. She let very few people close to her, and hardly any that could harm her heart. Trust was what she was placing in the protective wolf, but should she? Was it a day or two they had begun to know each other, and already she fantasizes more? Hotaru raised a careful hand to the raven haired one resting on her shoulder. Exactly what was the demon in her arms capable of, would he except her when he saw with his own eyes who she was and what she was capable of? True, she told him her story, but hearing and seeing were two very different things. She was not a risk-taker, and certainly not with her heart. Hotaru was doubting her feelings and what they may lead her into. She herself had never experience heartbreak, but had seen the result in some of her closest friends. Knowing that her senshi side is unstable when it comes to emotions, Saturn could not handle heartbreak with grace. Closing her eyes she felt Kanna relieve her from comforting the wolf youkai. She walked off, doubts playing on her heart.

Kouga felt the warmth leave him immediately. He cringed at the insecurities that filtered in his mind. Did she wonder if he could protect her? Looking once more at the slaughtered tribe, his desolate gaze fell on the back of Hotaru. 'I probably can't, seeing as I can't even protect my own clans mates.' He thought in doubt, his healthy confidence withdrawing when it came to true matters of the heart.

Kanna blinked, staring at the group trying to discompose the tense feelings in the group. Vaguely she wondered at her existence once more without Naraku. Wincing, Kanna doubted if she should be with the group after all her actions before.

Kagura twisted in the arms of Hiten, turning away from the site of the mutilated corpses. Recalling every cruel thing she was force to do in order to please Naraku. She felt the tightening arms of the thunder brother in response to her distress. Did she even deserve the gifts she had been given?

Hiten frowned, there was something in the air that made him want to leave. He was repenting his life from before, and his thoughts were getting dangerously depressing. After all he had done, he doubted he should of been given a second chance, and glancing at Kagura, a chance at companionship.

Hakudoshi nearly crowed with glee, it was far to easy with this group. The doubts festering just beneath the surface were easy to reach. A saimyosho buzzed in his ear reminding him of one last group to shatter, before Bankotsu could take action. With a shift of air, he headed toward the Inu-tachi. Arriving before them, he huffed at how easy it would be. Two unsteady relationships, barely budding were ripped for the picking as he worked his powers.

InuYasha flinched as Kagome bumped into his wound he had made on his chest in promise. That promise weighed heavily on his mind as he clutched his love to him. Running ever closer to where he had cornered his brother's scent. However, his speed began to relinquish a bit as his mind replayed his failures. How could he promise to love and protect Kagome, when he couldn't do that for Kikyo? Not to mention all those times he had made Kagome cry. Was he truly worthy of the one he held in his arms? Glancing at the sky noting the darkening hue he called halt. Then he locked gazes with Kagome, without preamble he kissed her harshly. Not letting her respond, he released her lips and set her gently upon the ground in a daze. InuYasha then helped set up camp, virtually ignoring the questioning gaze of Kagome. His mind made up that he wasn't worthy of the one he loved.

Kagome blushed as the warm lips crushed against hers, however he pulled back before she could respond. Her mind process the despondent glaze in the eyes of InuYasha. It felt like a good-bye, and she felt her heart crack. She began to doubt if InuYasha would ever love her, like she did him. Kagome wondered if he was to leave her again.

Sango huffed, placing the boomerang down and checking on Kirara. Once more slapping away the hand that rubbed her backside. Turning her glare on Miroku, her gaze shifted as she saw his carefree smile once more. Sango had somehow become captured by the lecherous monk, but it seem that the feelings were not reciprocal. Every village that same question to those beautiful lovely ladies. He never seem to take her seriously, and it was beginning to break her heart. Sango didn't strike him for his behavior and instead turned away missing the sadden gaze of the monk. Doubting that her heart would be forever ignored.

Miroku once more teased his ladylove, though had yet to work up the courage to tell her such. As it had become a pastime he awaited the fiery gaze that always met his teases. He was reward by the burning gaze, before an almost crushed look entered her eyes and she turned from him. Miroku felt a crack in his heart, as the only female that had not laughed and turned away his affection turned from his attention. He was feeling lost as he gazed at the stiff shoulders of the demon exterminator. Doubt grabbed at his mind, and he craned his gaze away, not wanting to crumble.

Hakudoshi ignored the rest of the group, because they were hardly a bother since the main thorns were out of commission. He scoffed at the petty emotions that ruled them, and brushed his knees off. Then he left toward Naraku's hideout to alert him for the next phase. It was almost sickeningly easy, as he had watched the groups fall apart with hardly a push.

There that should push the relationships into evolving or dissolving depending. 'Sighs,' I'm kidding, the relationships are set. It's just doubts are a natural part of any relationship, and since Usagi was a one time human..err, anyway, and we all know what Sesshomaru thinks about humans/ningens, I figured he would feel betrayed if she showed him her story after admitting feelings and she turned out to once been human. So, must resolve that first.

Anyways, please review.

Much Care,

W.C.B.


	28. Reactions

**Rena Moon-**Thanks and yeah, better late then never, but I wasn't worried. Oh Please don't cry things will turn out all right. Thanks again.

**Sesshomaru's Mistress-**Thanks, I just write what I see in my mind. Yes Bankotsu has, but I do believe, it is more to force Sesshomaru to confront a few things. 'Chuckles,' Splitting hairs for Sesshomaru are we? Yes, it is true about the lunarian demon comment, however, there is the human blood that once frequented her veins and that has to be resolved. 'Wags finger,' Now, now, no telling on what Hakudoshi may do, 'nods,' I agree about his infant self. Yeah, Hotaru and Usagi should be crossing paths soon. 'Winks.'

**Lunabelle0-**He doesn't love her less, he just has to learn the past belongs in the past.

Thanks for all the reviews, you don't know how much it means to me. I don't own Inu or SM.

Usagi appeared a few hundred feet from the cave, being that she was unfamiliar with the terrain. Solemn tears alighted on her face, but her sickness had been cured when the ginzuishou had reacted on the doubts. Wearily she curled her legs under her body, and gazed into the lake that was just a few inches from her.

InuYasha sighed as he felt Kagome approach him. "InuYasha?" She inquired. InuYasha reached behind him and brought Kagome around in front of him. He rested his head upon hers, but didn't answer her. "InuYasha, what is wrong?" She asked. InuYasha drew a breath in, and his nose caught a familiar scent. Lifting Kagome into his arms, and took off, to which the inu-tachi shared a look and took off behind him.

He skirted to a stop as he caught the blond hair, but something seemed off about Usagi. InuYasha let Kagome down, who rushed toward her friend with a hug. Grasping Usagi around her shoulders, she gave a tight hug to the desolate girl. "Your human, and well!" Kagome shriek surprised, which brought InuYasha over in curiosity.

"You are a half-demon?" InuYasha questioned and watched as Usagi turned to him.

"Not exactly." She answered him, and turned away in hurt as his looks reminded her of the Taiyoukai. Kagome interfered before InuYasha could continue questioning the distraught blonde. Though she had her own turmoil she felt the need to help Usagi.

"Hey, you want to come with us for a bit?" Kagome offered, glaring lightly at the sure protest that was to come from InuYasha. Yet, InuYasha didn't say anything, and nodded in support to Kagome's suggestion.

Usagi thought over the offer, trying to ignore her selfless behavior. She needed a retreat, Sesshomaru and InuTashio could protect the children and Kaede. So she nodded and stood shakily with help from Kirara who had finally landed. Usagi hugged the cat, and Kirara nudged her unto her back as Sango hopped off with Miroku. Since they were a few hundred feet away from their camp, they decided to walk back as Kirara carried Usagi. The mood was solemn as they arrived, the doubts rising and brooding beneath everyone's eyes. Usagi sighed as her kindness prompted her actions. The rest settle into camp as Usagi drew Kagome aside.

"What happened, the last time I saw you, it was hugs and kisses, now the air is tense." Usagi stated. Kagome glanced at her with sadness that lined her eyes. Usagi leaned forward and hugged the sadden raven-haired woman. "Tell me." Usagi instructed kindly, and Kagome spilt out every single doubt that had been building. Usagi nodded and comforted Kagome until she fell asleep in her embrace. Tapping into the crystal's reserves since her demon strength was out, it allowed her to carry Kagome back.

InuYasha growled in warning as he saw Kagome out in Usagi's arms. Usagi glared back, as she set Kagome down and tucked her friend in. "You and I mister are going to have a talk!" She shouted harshly, but lowly enough not to disturb Kagome. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku glanced at the two, as Kirara kept an eye out. Usagi waved a hand of no worry at the group who nodded. InuYasha feh'd and crossed his arms, but followed none the less. Usagi, turned on her heel when they were far enough away.

"What in the world are you thinking?" She screeched out, as she stared at him. InuYasha shuffled beneath the scold and anger that was surfacing. So he did, what he normally does when caught in a prospect that he couldn't deal with.

"Wrench." He snared out. Usagi glared at him, as ice played on her fingertips.

"Fine, if that is the way you want to play it." Usagi warned and lift her icy fingers at him. "Then you are going to stand there silently and listen." She instructed.

"I think no.."He was cut off as she flung out one of her attacks.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Usagi yelled as she froze the young hanyou in ice, but not enough to kill. "Now, we are going to have an uninterrupted chat." Usagi stated and leaned against a tree.

Sesshomaru had his anger with no outlet, flicking a cold gaze to his knocked out father, he was disturbed by a childish yawn. Rin stretched, and rubbed her eyes of sleep. "Usa-mama?" Rin called out looking for her mother figure again, as she caught site of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fought down the feeling known as guilt as he locked gazes with Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Usa-mama?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru glanced down a mere moment before answering.

"She is gone." He stated and before he could say more Rin bust out crying.

"She doesn't like me." Rin cried out, and Sesshomaru was overwhelmed with the guilt that he had forced away.

"No, Rin, I made her go." Sesshomaru stated plainly. Rin stared accusingly at him, with teary eyes.

"Why?" She asked, willing to give her lord a chance.

"She was human.."His excuse sounded weak to his own ears, and Rin had no trouble telling him so.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I want Usa-mama!" Rin demanded, and Shiori who had woken a few sentences ago looked at him too.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, WE want Usa-mama!" They both demanded, and the lord silently cursed his sensitive hearing.

"Stay here." He ordered, and stepped outside to find the blond ningen. The silent time was reflection for the young lord. He thought about what exactly drew his attention to Usagi. Sesshomaru admitted to the attraction of the power she contained, and she still did, just without her demonic strength. Referring to the crystal still reacting to her wishes, even after her demon side was vanished. Still, it was trust that was hard for him to come by as far as humans were concern. Yet, as he reviewed his interactions with the blonde, he realized it had been him who had been untrustworthy. She had trusted him to know her, no matter her race, and he practically threw the trust back at her. Sesshomaru was becoming acquainted with another emotion, this one was guilt's friend named shame.

As he nosed the air, he was reacquainted with his hanyou's relation scent. Now he felt one emotion that he was well known for, cold fury. Off he sprinted, not willing to apologize, but was willing to give the human Usagi a chance.

InuYasha stared guilty down as he listened to what Usagi spoke of, and his thoughts were broken by her question. "Wha?" He asked in response.

"I said do you love Kagome?" Usagi asked. InuYasha glared indignation, as he had made the declaration before her very presence a weeks ago.

"How can you ask me that, I said I love Kagome." InuYasha declared, growling at her.

"I know you said it, but do you feel it?" Usagi inquired, and InuYasha was hit with a silence. "It can be the most powerful force of all, and it can be the worst hurt of all." She stated, reviewing every battle and hurt she had suffered by it. A rustle in the bushes caught a iota of her attention, but not enough to distract her. "So do you feel it, love, do you?" Usagi asked InuYasha.

Sesshomaru felt a tremendous strike against his chest region as he had caught the tail end of the conversation. However, he waited to hear what his half-brother would answer.

"Yes," InuYasha answered seriously, "I do." He stated.

'He said yes, I have lost again to him.' Sesshomaru thought and his blood was darkening his eyes.

"Then go tell her." Usagi instructed.

'Go tell her?' Sesshomaru wondered, his blood forcing his demon though since it was tired of his controlling logic. The inner demon had no problem with whatever race Usagi belong to. So his dog demon form came out, disturbing the two, Usagi turning to him with confusion before it turned to hurt. Usagi freed InuYasha, and ushered him to Kagome. "Go, this is between me and him." Usagi ordered.

"But you are human!" InuYasha argued, Usagi shook her head, and pushed him on.

"Please just go." She pleaded, InuYasha huffed and turned to leave. Sesshomaru would have none of it, and leapt in front of InuYasha, causing him to draw the Tetsusaiga. Usagi prayed for help and guidance as she jumped in between the brothers tossing her arms wide. "NO!" She shouted loud enough to startle them, and draw Kirara's attention. The cat flew to where she had seen her companions walk off to. Usagi turned misted eyes of order to the cat demon, making a motion for her to draw InuYasha away. "Sesshomaru?" Usagi called trying to get through the dangerous haze he was in. The dog demon looked down, and lowered his muzzle to her height. He snuffed, checking her over, before reaching for her with an open mouth.

Usagi was not born a true demon, so she misunderstood the action. Fearful, she took off into the underbrush, well aware of the lumbering crashes behind her. Only for her to crash into a hard body, glancing up she caught an amused glance. Her eyes strayed to the purple cross on his forehead. "Looks like you need a hand, come on." He urged her, pulling her along. She nodded, but her eyes locked onto the long blade resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry, this is Banryuu." He introduce his weapon as they ran. "I'm Bankotsu." He added, Usagi nodded.

An angry growl had her turning to look, which sent her stumbling, or would of if not a large white paw had not caught her. The paw drew her behind the large dog demon, as Bankotsu turned with a smirk. "Hello Sesshomaru." He greeted cheerily, obviously not disturbed in the lease by the large demon. Sesshomaru lowered his fangs toward the impudent human, and smirked. In response, Bankotsu whirled Banryuu off his shoulder, and with the flat-side smacked the muzzle away.

Before Sesshomaru could tear into the stupid human, the blond stepped in between them. "No more fighting!" She cried out, and the ginzuishou sent out an answering pulse, flinging the two fighters away from each other. This cause the demon to receded, and Sesshomaru regain a human form. His golden eyes caught the glowing sapphires, he allowed a side glare over her shoulder for the approaching Bankotsu. "Sesshomaru?" She questioned as she heard him growl. Bankotsu smirked behind her to infuriate Sesshomaru, lip syncing the word 'mine.' Sesshomaru leapt forward aiming to tear out his heart. Yet, Usagi stepped in the way again. He glanced at her in confusion, and anger though not directed at her, she misread it. Hurt once more, she brushed pass Bankotsu, and summoned the ginzuishou to transport her again.

"You keep causing her to run, it's becoming tiresome." Bankotsu stated while shouldering Banryuu. Sesshomaru glared at him, his claws lengthening. "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to '_take_," He commented while his words took on a double meaning. Bankotsu rushed off, quickly disappearing into the foliage. This was done easily as Sesshomaru was wondering at the reason for her leaving. He ignored the taunting of the mercenary until the words truly sunk in. 'No!' He growled in thought and took off after him.

Usagi teleported to where the crystal thought she needed to be, right on a ground of dead. She withheld a gasp as she studied the strewn bodies of wolves and demons. "HIME?" A voice called out, drawing Usagi's attention.

"Hotaru?" She questioned in return as she squinted to focus her eyes.

"Hime!" Hotaru chirped out, drawing her tachi's attention. Kouga wondered at her happiness and stood up. Walking over he was followed by Kagura, Kanna, and Hiten. As Hotaru kneeled and caught her princess in a hug, she felt the sadness that cloaked her princess. "Hime?" She inquired softly. Usagi smiled sadly and patted Hotaru's head.

"Usagi, Hotaru, Usagi." She prepped, and Hotaru nodded.

"What is wrong Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"Hold a on a minute Hota-chan." She instructed and raised her ginzuishou. "Did Naraku do this?" Usagi bit out.

"Yes." A dark male voice answered, and she turned to see a slightly stiff Kouga. She nodded to him and turned back to Hotaru.

"Can you help me, I'm fairly drained." Usagi pleaded and Hotaru paled.

"No, wait until you've rested." Hotaru ordered. Usagi smiled at her senshi, but shook her head.

"I can't, and you know fair enough why." Usagi answered.

"Yes hime, your large heart is going to get you killed." Hotaru told her as she transformed into Saturn.

"I know, doesn't it." Usagi remarked in irony. Together they focused their powers on the gem, and the light speared over the bodies covering them. The group gasped as life could be seen in the eyes of the fallen. Half the group rose, followed by the other half, as the two women caught the sign of life they cut off the energy flow. Kouga caught Hotaru as she stumbled, while Kagura braced Usagi. The wolf tribe were surprised, but got up and walked off ignoring the strange group.

Usagi smiled back at Kagura before letting her body pass into sleep. "Damn it Hime!" Hotaru cursed out, as she struggled from the hold Kouga had her in. "Let me go, damn it!" Hotaru yelled as her transformation had slipped when the energy cut off. Obviously she had spent much, too much time with the Senshi Uranus.

"Let her rest." Kouga whispered in her ear, and she ceased struggling. "That's better, and I order you to rest too." Kouga continued, which started her struggling again. "Don't worry, I'll watch over the both of you." He promised, and Hotaru sighed.

"You won't take Hell No, will you?" Hotaru resigned.

"No, sorry woman, now rest." Kouga ordered once more.

"Fine." Hotaru answered and curled into his arms. 'Much better,' he thought.

Naraku listened as his Saimyosho reiterated all that had happen. Naraku frowned as he heard Bankotsu's claim on the blonde demoness. "Now we can't have that, can we Bioijin-ko?" He questioned harshly to the open air. If it was possible the Saimyosho may have rolled it's eyes. "Hakudoshi!" He called his other self in, and the white haired pre-teen appeared.

"What!"Hakudoshi snapped out, he was Origumo's essence in part.

"Go destroy that mercenary." Naraku ordered, glaring at the white-haired demon child.

"Be a little more specific." Hakudoshi whipped back.

"Bankotsu!" Naraku flushed out, his face becoming red. He couldn't kill this detachment of his because it possess part of his heart. Hakudoshi glared back and walked out fully aware of Naraku's thoughts.

"Damn it, and I can't kill him either." Hakudoshi commented as he reviewed the same reason Naraku had just thought. 'Damn Irony.' He recalled in thought. So the bandit's essence in the detachment went after the rogue mercenary.

There, the next chapter. Well look at whose getting protective. Yes, Usagi will be fixing the damage that Hakudoshi had wrought upon the doubts, of course except her own. Sesshomaru is going to have to fix that himself, good lord, will be here forever! 'Laughs gamely,' No offense. Anyways enjoy and please review. Hmm, perhaps Hotaru shouldn't hang around Haruka any more.

Much Care,

WCB.


	29. Repercussions

Groaning drew Kagura from her watch her eyes turning to the moving blond. Getting up she walked over and shook the blond fully awake, sapphires stared blearily at her. "What's wrong Kagura-chan?" Usagi mumbled while rubbing her eyes clear of her drowsiness. Kagura glanced down in confusion at the mumbling blond.

"What?" Kagura inferred, blinking at Usagi.

"You look sad." Usagi stated softly sitting up. Kagura gazed for an instant at the battle-scared land, then a quick gaze at Hiten, before returning her gaze to Usagi. "Oh.." Usagi said softly hugging her friend. "You deserve life Kagura, how can you be blamed for things out of your control?" Usagi inquired, stroking her friend's hair. Kagura begin softly crying, but not enough to draw the attention of the others.

"How do I, after all I have done?" Kagura asked her, pleading for answers.

"Kagura, answer me truly, do you enjoy your freedom?" Usagi inquired.

"Of course!" Kagura answered in positive. Usagi nodded while hugging her friend closer.

"Then stop acting as if I wasted perfectly good energy giving it too you." Usagi stated while looking in Kagura's eyes.

"Wha?" Kagura ensued.

"Kagura, you were under control, just like I was, and though I feel interminable guilt, I live to make up for it." Usagi explained, her eyes darkening. "I make up for it, by helping those who need it, and living life as if each day is my last." Usagi exclaimed and Kagura smiled softly.

"Truly?"Kagura muttered.

"Truly." Usagi responded, hiding a flash of guilt as she thought over her situation with Sesshomaru. "Now, there is a cute man over there that needs your support, go get him." Usagi ordered pushing Kagura over to him. Kagura smiled cleanly and walked over to Hiten, dragging him off to talk. Kouga raised a confused eyebrow, but turned his attention as Hotaru started shifting.

"Afternoon." Kouga greeted, hugging the girl. Hotaru blushed, and quickly hugged Kouga back before weaseling out of his hold. Kouga withheld a growl of displeasure, because he saw Hotaru bound over to Usagi. He had come to terms that he can't protect everyone from everything, but he'd be damned if he couldn't protect Hotaru. He smirked as he remembered her skills. Even though she is quite capable of protecting herself. He admires a potential mate with the ability to be equal to himself. Amused he watched as Hotaru tackles the blond human.

Usagi caught Hotaru as she leapt toward her. "Now Hime, what's got you upset?" Hotaru asked, watching her hime closely.

"You first Hota-chan." Usagi stated, and halted her protest. "Now don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes." Usagi commented observing the slight tilt in her senshi's head. A flick to Kouga had Usagi smiling widely. "Does little Hota-chan have a crush?" Usagi teased, as Hotaru blushed darkly.

"Hell No!" Hotaru exclaimed as Usagi chuckled.

"Forgive me.."Usagi offered while lightly smirking. "You are in love." Usagi added, and watched as Hotaru turned an interesting magenta.

"Hime.."Hotaru began.

"Usagi." Usagi corrected.

"Usagi, I...I can't" Hotaru stated, looking down. Usagi tilted Hotaru's head up.

"Why not?"Usagi enquired softly.

"My duty." Hotaru answered.

"That my dear is not it." Usagi returned. "You know very well I can protect my self so try again." She added, looking into those mysterious orbs. "How about the truth sera senshi." Usagi ordered, and Hotaru sighed.

"You are stubborn, you know that." Hotaru remarked.

"I'm been told that, but mind that not." Usagi commented.

"I, I can't because, well.."Hotaru struggled, pleading silently for her princess to read it in her eyes. Usagi studied her senshi closely, and nodded.

"Trust is a very valuable thing Hotaru." Usagi chimed glancing over the land. "The greatest reward comes when you trust someone else with you heart." She told her still looking away.

"What if they break it?" Hotaru asked.

"It's worth the risk." Usagi answered.

"Still what if..?" Hotaru started, but shushed her quietly.

"What if's ruin things that could of been great." Usagi started and looked into Hotaru's eyes. "If they do break it, then they didn't deserve you in the first place." Usagi stated and made her gaze fierce. "Yet, you can never no the wonders if you don't take a chance." Usagi told her and flicked a gaze to Kouga. "Though I think you are safe." Usagi commented, and once again urged one of her friends to take the plunge. Swallowing back the guilt that she couldn't follow her own advice.

Usagi observed as Hiten and Kagura came back with large smiles. Hands clasped together and an arm wrapped protectively around Kagura's waist. Her eyes turned to Hotaru quietly talking to the attentive Kouga, his tail swatting lightly. Then he tackled Hotaru in a hug and lightly kissed her cheek. Usagi swallowed the shallow bile that crept up her throat. Tired of her self pity, she looked at Kanna who seemed put out with the whole thing. Usagi stood and walked over to Kanna. Staring over at the group, she came to a decision.

"I'm going back, and I am taking Kanna with me." Usagi called out halting the group's activity.

"What?" was the combined cry from the group.

"It's time to take out Naraku, Kanna will be safer with me." Usagi answered, and held up a hand to halt the denial. "We will need the power of her mirror to protect Rin, and Shiori." Usagi explained. The group nodded in response, and the ginzuishou glowed to her wishes.

"Be careful Usa-hime!" Hotaru cried out as the light appeared once more.

InuYasha had just finished his explanation about his behavior to Kagome. She blinked trying to decide between slapping him and kissing him. So she decided on both, a loud slap echoed in the forest. "I love you so much InuYasha, but sometimes you can be so thickheaded." Kagome stated. Then she yanked InuYasha forward by his bangs and kissed him soundly, before he could react to either action. As he made to respond, she yanked away and flounced off. InuYasha blinked, and then growled going after her. He brought her flushed against his chest and stared down at her. Kagome looked up smug before her lips were caught in a demanding kiss.

Miroku and Sango watch this exchange from separate bushes, both unaware of each other. They both stood up, and caught each other's eyes. Miroku grinned lewdly while Sango just rolled her eyes walking off. Quickly he walked over to her, and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder catching her attention. Sango turned to him with a sad confusion in her eyes. Miroku brought her into a gentle hug and leaned his head toward her ear. "I just want you to be happy." Miroku stated softly and let go of her walking off. Sango blinked and her heart to do something. Catching up to him she whirled him around.

"What if it is you that makes me happy, and sometimes irritated." Sango told him. Miroku smiled down at her and hugged her once more. "Please, can we take this slow?" Sango pleaded, as trepid with her heart as Miroku is with his.

"Sure, just one question." Miroku respond, and then smiled becomingly. Sango nodded staring questionably at him. "Will you do the honor of baring my children." He asked and a slap was heard.

"Uh, incorrigible monk." Sango muttered walking off, but smiling. Miroku chuckled and walked after his ladylove, who knows, maybe they could come to that point where they could express it.

Usagi appeared in the forest where she had left the two fighters. She wasn't quite ready to face the one she was misunderstanding. Fortunately the Inu-tachi was still right where she had left them, and there was various improvements in the air. As she saw Sango and Miroku exchange comforting and sweet glances. Usagi and Kanna shared a sigh as they saw the two young boys roll their eyes. Kohaku saw the two standing there and ran over to give Usagi a hug. While she was being hug she felt heat against her waist. Glancing down she saw the beginning of jealously in the eyes of Kanna. 'Hmm, interesting, will it's time to give her a chance as well.' Usagi thought and looked up just in time to see InuYasha coming back with a blushing Kagome in her arms. Kagome looked over when she felt eyes on her and squealed. Usagi smiled and waved at the newly made couple with an soft air.

"I'm just here to entrust Kanna into your company." Usagi stated and watched as Kanna flicked a confused glance at her. "I figure you guys need her help, and she could be better protected buy you." Usagi said, not fully explaining her sentence. Kanna blushed as Usagi's eyes darted meaningly between her and Kohaku.

"What about Shiori?" Shippo called out. Usagi raised an eyebrow as a plan entered her mind. "It's time to take out Naraku, the jewel is nearly completed except for the six shards we have in our possession, and the one in that Bankotsu's possession." She commented, raising a fist, and turned her eyes to Kagome. "I am going to bring Rin and Shiori here." Usagi motioned, and held up a hand. "I want you Kagome to take Rin, Shiori, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kanna to your future." Usagi ordered, and Kagome nodded as she saw the logic behind it. Shippo and Kohaku was going to argue but Usagi glared at them. "Thank you." Usagi offered and nodded. Quickly she powered up her jewel and focused on the children. They all saw her vanished, and sighed.

Usagi appeared once more before Toto-sai's home. Checking to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't around, she slipped into the cave. She was pleasantly surprise to find an awaken InuTashio and Kaede, ah lip-locked. Usagi coughed and watched as they separated. "Well, looks like you two work fast." Usagi teased. InuTashio chuckled as Kaede blushed with a glare.

"Usagi..."Kaede warned. Usagi shrugged and waved her off. She explained what she wanted to do, and they agreed, she also asked them to explain it to Sesshomaru if he came back before she did. Usagi had grown tired of all the attacks and arguments, it was time to end this. She explained her planned, they protested about being away from their 'Lord Sesshomaru.' Yet, in the end they agreed to do as she asked. Usagi smiled and nodded, leading outside the cave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bankotsu's voice inquired as Usagi stepped outside with the children. Usagi's head snapped up at his inquiry and saw one of Naraku's pet wasps hanging around him.

"You work for Naraku." Usagi growled out, pushing the children behind her.

"Not by choice." Bankotsu answered lightly. Usagi felt her conscious war within her again. He was being controlled, though he truly didn't seem to mind. "Power is a pretty controlling thought you know?" Bankotsu asked cheerily as he shifted Banryuu. Usagi felt despair rise up, however she was save by someone leaping in front of her. Bankotsu let out a chuckle as he saw who it was.

"Well, Sesshomaru, protecting a human.." Bankotsu stated with a laugh, un-shouldering his Banryuu.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru growled out. Usagi felt a catch in her throat.

"Please, you?" Bankotsu jeered, and the two males locked in battle. Sesshomaru ducked the sweep of Banryuu as InuTashio came out with Tenseiga in hand. Quickly he tossed it to his son, who caught and made to jump in when Sesshomaru knocked him back. InuTashio peered confused until he noticed the confused blond beside him He smirked with a nod and walked in the cave knowing his son could take care of it. Bankotsu smirked and scoffed at the Tenseiga being held at him. "Right.." Bankotsu sneered.

Sesshomaru sensed the new power originating from the Tenseiga. A smirk itched at his lips as he leapt to protect the blond human female. His thinking alone had made him realize a few things, and he didn't want Bankotsu taking the female from him.

Usagi observed the onslaught of clashes and she wondered why Sesshomaru was drawing it out. She could see that he could easily overpower him. However, the fight was interrupted by a flash of white followed by brown. Her eyes widened as a limb was struck through Bankotsu's throat. Quickly she turned the children away so that they wouldn't see the horrors before them. Her eyes traced and noticed a white-haired pre-teen staring unaffected, with eyes like Naraku, at her. He smirked in hello and vanished before either she or Sesshomaru could move.

Usagi glanced up and caught the eyes of the lord staring straight at her in promise. She gulped and urged the kids into the cave, something was warning her what was to be done. The kids glanced between their two parental figures before dashing inside with giggles. Two smirks were missed as they drew back into the cave. As Sesshomaru approached Usagi drew out her halberd, it was time to prove herself. He smirked in response and raised the Tenseiga with a bow.

Tense, frigid moments were lining their shoulder as they waited for who would make the first move. A sound was what spurred the two fighters forward and their blades connected. One would strike and the other would parry. Usagi tried desperately not to lock blades as Sesshomaru would over power her easily. Suddenly she smirk as a plan alighted in her mind. She dashed forward, while Sesshomaru shook his head mentally at her impulsive behavior. He leveled his sword to crash with his, but at the last moment she ducked under his arm, striking upwards. Her handle struck his fist making both swords fly from their hands.

Yet, impressed though he was he would not yield so quickly. In that moment he locked his arms around her, and glanced down. "You lose." He whispered lowly. Usagi glanced off to the sides before smirking.

"Not yet." Usagi whispered back and kissed him, causing him to loosen his arms in surprise, especially when she started to glow. As the light died away she had flipped from his hold and stood in her demon form. "Now, shall we finish this?" Her demon blood resounded in her voice. Sesshomaru now realized he had no problem with whatever race Usagi belong to, but this was a vast improvement. A nod answered her statement as they both fell into a crouch. Both leapt forward, getting near and leaping away with a scratch. Each felt their demon blood answer and coil ready pulling their conscious into change. Loud growls erupted from both as a large dog, and a large tigress was left standing.

Feelings drove them as the tussled, wrestling on the grass. This was important though Sesshomaru had already seen her as an equal, but how much of an equal resided in her demon blood. Finally he managed to pin her down, and he smirked in accomplishment. Yet, the surprise wasn't over, as she strained her powerful neck to nip his shoulder. She had marked him first! Sesshomaru chuckled in response at the ironic twist, as she sealed the cut with her saliva. Both powered back to their humanoid forms, which had Usagi panting in Sesshomaru's arms. She glanced down ashamed of her brash actions.

"I, I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing her human blood is a curse to him. Sesshomaru lifted her head with a gentle claw and stared at her.

"I'm not." He answered. Usagi glanced up, and her eyes locked on that crescent moon on his head. Suddenly she smiled and gestured for him to lean down a bit. He blinked, but leaned down, and was pleased to feel a kiss upon his crown where the crescent was, at least until he was hit by memories that wasn't his own. The onslaught stopped, and he took a moment to assimilate the information. "You are not human." Sesshomaru stated in a slight wonder. Usagi smiled and shook her head. "Hmm, how very interesting, a lunar demon." Sesshomaru named her new breed. Usagi sighed, and hugged the tall taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru?" Usagi asked, and Sesshomaru grunted that he was listening as he kept her in the circle of his arms. "It's time to destroy Naraku, and I want the children in Kagome's future when we do go to take him out." Usagi explained. Sesshomaru glanced down into Usagi's eyes.

"Fine." Sesshomaru agreed, but didn't let Usagi go yet.

"Sesshomaru..."Usagi whined lightly. Sesshomaru merely ignored her plea, just wanting to spend a few minutes uninterrupted, especially since they may never come back from their fight with Naraku. This same thought must of crossed Usagi's mind as she tightened her grip on the Taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru.."She started, put he laid one clawed finger on her lips.

"Hush." he ordered. Usagi tried to shake her head.

"I want to tell you that I.." Again he cut her off, but this time, he kissed her harshly with demand. Lifting his head away he gauged the emotions in her eyes.

"Tell me, tell me after we kill Naraku." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But.." Again his claw silenced her.

"Tell me after kill Naraku, not before." He ordered. Usagi sighed and nodded.

Naraku growled, as he heard Hakudoshi report. He had once again failed in retrieving the demoness. Anger clouded his amethyst turning them blood-red. It was time to end this foolishness, as he felt the last of the demon's that he absorbed aligned with his demonic energy. "I'll do it myself." Naraku promised, as his body cocooned into a ball of demonic flesh, the jewel's power coating the cocoon as well.

It was done, the pieces were set, as Usagi said goodbye to the children as Kagome took them to her time. Usagi nodded her thanks, as Naraku's power and scent permeated the domain of the Inu dimension. She bowed and turned back to her group, it was all most time. The air was thickening with the miasma that was be expounded from a mountain far to the west. Naraku was poising the land and air to give him an advantage. Usagi sighed, as her mind begin formulating a power of counterattack. It was all most time to her way, and her eyes slid to the cool taiyoukai, and earn her love.

Hmm, one or two chapters left. Please review. I no own Inu/SM.Much Care,

WCB.


	30. Naraku

Blue skies were becoming hard to find as the miasma continued to thicken above them. It made them depressed, but determined to end the reign of horror that had slowly began to choke the life from the Inu dimension. Usagi drew Kaede, and Kagome to her side to ask something of them. Each of the Inu's kept a strong eye of the trio of females. Usagi sighed at something Kagome said and then nodded. Pardoning the monk from the slayer's side, she drugged the monk over by his ear. Miroku nodded as Usagi explained something to him along with input from Kaede. They watched as Miroku suggested something, and Usagi puzzled over it before nodding. She nodded to Kagome, who walked over and yanked InuYasha into the circle.

Sesshomaru was getting slightly curious to the small conjugation. Especially when InuYasha was thrust into the middle with the Tetsusaiga drawn. Then Usagi held up a hand and suggested something, nods met her comment. So to his surprise he was drawn into the circle and forced to draw Tenseiga. Finally his confusion was put to rest as he was able to hear what was going on.

"InuYasha, focus on the red Tetsusaiga." Kagome ordered as Miroku drew out some prayer strips. "Now drive it straight into the ground." She added as she saw the blade turn red. Usagi turned to Sesshomaru and smiled lightly at him.

"Cross the Tenseiga against the Tetsusaiga in the ground." She stated and watched as he did as she requested. After that was done, Miroku laid a circle of prayer papers around the blades. Usagi stepped forward and focused on the energies in each of the items. Tying a part of the inner energies together so told the boys to retrieve their swords. Then the group stepped away as Miroku laid a bigger circle of prayer strips. Usagi, Kaede, and Kagome each took a point on the circle to form a triangle around the energy source.

Varying shades of pink erupted from each of the females. A dark pink came from Kaede, a light shade of pink came from Kagome, and a mid-shade of pink with silver tints came from Usagi. They surrounded the energy core, and form a sponge-like orb around it. Finally it was just Usagi standing next to their pure energy orb. She shifted her ginzuishou out and focused on the orb. The ginzuishou shot the energy straight into the miasma and threading through it. It also shot over the several villages protecting them. With the puritan power fighting the negative strains. Ready they turned and set toward Naraku's fortress.

Red eyes peered from the within the cocoon, and a powerful flash of miasma erupted from within. It expelled, covering the cocoon and shaping into a human form. The cloud of poison peeled away to reveal Naraku's powerful form. His eyes flashed and exited from his fortress to await those he knew that sought him.

Kouga's group was the one that reached Naraku's fortress first. Where they were greeted by the amassed demons that Naraku had at his disposable. There was a general of Naraku's army and that was who Kouga took on as the rest battled the hordes. They were followed shortly by the arrival of the Inu and Sesshomaru-tachi.

Immediately as soon as the Inu brother's feet struck Naraku's fortress's grounds, they sprinted to where his smell originated from. They ignored each other's presence and the other lesser demons that Naraku sent out trusting them to their companions.

Usagi frowned at the brother's behavior, but contended with the hordes of demons, rushing over to strike a demon that had snuck up behind Hotaru. Her halberd whistled as it struck through the demon's head, cutting it in half. Usagi blanched at the sight, but continued cleaving and hacking at the millions of demons to give the brothers time to destroy Naraku.

InuTashio laughed as he cut through another demon. It was a merely exercised procession that he had long grown attached too as a protective lord. He dodged another strike and brought down the hog demon that had struck at him.

Miroku and Sango fought back to back as the samiyosho made it impossible to use the Kazaana or Wind Tunnel. The light flickered off the staff as it slid through ten of the demons surrounding them. It was followed by the large boomerang that Sango always carried with her. A blast of fire came at her unprotected side eradicating the worm demon that was creeping toward them unnoticed. Sango nodded to Kirara, and sliced another demon down.

Kagura and Hiten worked as a team as well. Keeping an eye on Kaede and Kagome as well to keep sure she stayed safe. It was a day of blood and adrenaline, as the demons fell before the very annoyed groups.

As Kouga fought to make purchase against the general demon, the brothers had made their way to where Naraku awaited them. InuYasha scoffed as he saw Naraku's changes, not registering the admirable leap of power that now resided in the human spider mixed demon.

A black undershirt with a white haori was covered by an elegant lord blue kimono. A cover shell spike peered from his shoulders, to which InuYasha flicked a gaze at his brother, before turning back to Naraku. His eyes had changed as well, now preferring a deep red tinted purple. The smirk he always worn was still present, and he raised one clawed hand at them. After InuYasha looked over the changes, he couldn't help the gaff with a scoff that escaped him. Sesshomaru stared confused out of the corner of his eye at his neurotic brother.

"Feh, hey Naraku, get a different tailor!" InuYasha yelled out, while Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes. "I swear, are you trying to impersonate Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked. Remarking the slight floral designs on the kimono, and the spike thing going on. Naraku glared at InuYasha as Sesshomaru stared in disgust at their opponent, now just seeing what InuYasha was talking about.

Tired of their behavior of mocking him, his eyes flared red, and he dashed toward InuYasha with a root to sear through him. Oh at least he would of if not Sesshomaru cut through the root leaping in front of him. InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga in response and prepared a wind scar attack. Naraku glared down at the Taiyoukai, because he floated in the air. Glancing at the silver of the blade, he scoffed. "I think Tokijin has served you long enough!" He yelled, focusing on the blade, ignoring the cold smirk that appeared on Sesshomaru's face. His instincts prickled with danger, and he leapt up just in time to let InuYasha's wind scar blast into Naraku. As he landed, he glared at the hanyou with a minuet expression of anger.

"I will be the one to destroy Naraku." He growled out. InuYasha glared back and raised the Tetsusaiga to blocked the rebounding of the Wind Scar. Their attention was brought back to Naraku as they observed the damage done. Only a hand had been ripped off by the surprise attack, a barrier surround him, and InuYasha growled.

"Fine, draw his fire." InuYasha agreed, Sesshomaru glanced at him, and noted the look of concentration. With a casual flip, he darted towards the cowardly Naraku. Naraku laughed, striking at the Inu lord who blocked, and then swivelled, so the force wouldn't push him back. A limb came at his unprotected side, but his whip of light had it drawing back. Wanting to test the barrier's strength, he rushed toward Naraku, and flipped over him, making Tenseiga follow his path. It sliced open over Naraku's head, but the rest didn't give an inch. Noting this, he flicked a quick gaze, to see Tetsusaiga beginning to change. The red light was beginning to coat the blade. Sesshomaru's inattention was long enough to get him covered with the slime from the limb he had sliced earlier. 'Damn it, that was foolish, a pup's mistake!' He thought in anger. As he struggled to free himself, Naraku had noticed the imminent danger from InuYasha, and his red Tetsusaiga.

Kouga leapt back, nursing a long wound on his arm. He glared and fished the claws out from his sash. Kouga lashed the claws to his hands, and smirked as he felt the power echo in him. "Right, let's do this." He crowed out. Slashing down at the scorpion general's shoulder, dodging the stinger, he kicked out striking the general's face and hearing a satisfying crunch. The scorpion general flipped head over heels into the fortress wall, Kouga leapt after with a small twister at his feet. Jumping back as the stinger came out of the dust. 'Damn, I need to rid it of the stinger.' Kouga planned, and slid sideways to dodge a pincher. He was forced to drop to the ground as the other pincher followed. This upset his balance, causing him to topple, and left him wide open to the stinger above his head.

Red splashed against InuYasha's face as his eyes were locked on the limb that had shot from Naraku. However, the blood that he wiped from his face wasn't his. A straining voice swept over the land.

"I will be the only one to kill InuYasha." Sesshomaru scolded the demon. Tenseiga was laden down with the flesh from the limb of before assuring his freedom. Sesshomaru had leapt toward his unprotected brother, as he caught onto Naraku's intentions. One finally slice of the Tenseiga had him free, but not time to lift the Tenseiga in defense. So the limb pierce his left shoulder, instead of InuYasha's skull. Glancing back with a glare, he opened his mouth again. "Are you done?" Sesshomaru questioned, to which InuYasha nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?" He inquired, dashing back towards the stunted Naraku.

Black flooded Kouga's vision, as the scorpion's blood fell onto him. "Sorry." His savior whispered. He wiped the blood from his face, and smirked at Hotaru.

"No problem, now let me finish this up." Kouga commented, as he watched the scorpion general charged angrily at them, bemoaning the loss of his stinger. Kouga grabbed Hotaru and leapt clear of the trajectory. Landing a few feet away, Kouga turned a second to Hotaru and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before striking back at the general.

Hotaru was stunned in surprise, and as such was once again saved by her smirking hime. "Hotaru, there will be time for romance after we kill the demons." Usagi teased as she beat back the rabid boar demon. Hotaru blushed, but nodded, swinging her scythe to decapitate the troublesome dragon demon.

Kouga growled in warning as he saw the scorpion demon leer at Hotaru. "I don't think so." Kouga stated, and jumped on to dodge the double pincher strike. Landing behind the general, he upper cut the back of the demon's skull with one of the claws. Drawing back out, he ran to the side, and ax-kicked down snapping one of the pinchers clean off. Reaching forward, he grabbed the general's other pincher and lifted him up. The claws dug into the exoskeleton slicing tendons and muscles. Not happy at the repercussions for even looking at Hotaru, he peeled off the skeleton while the general was still alive. Before the general could go into shock, Kouga pierced the chest of the general and brought out the still beating heart. He crushed it, right before the still aware eyes, and before he could pass into the nether realm Kouga had one last thing to say. "Never, ever, look at my mate again." He stated and plucked the eyes out, just before the body shut down. The general died screaming, and Kouga smirked in response. Looking up he scoured the grounds, for his would be mate. Finding her cleaving some demon in half that had leapt to behead her princess. Kouga decided to help the two females just to protect his Hotaru.

InuYasha swung the red Tetsusaiga in the section that Sesshomaru had said was weak. Both watched as the barrier around Naraku cracked, and crumbled to the ground. Yet, Naraku was unable to do anything, because Sesshomaru was waiting just as the barrier fell, and his Tenseiga was shoved through were the heart was. It was anticlimactic as Naraku's body died away. The two brothers sneered, wiped their blades off, and sheathed them. InuYasha squatted down to search for the jewel within the remains.

The last demon fell away under the combined efforts of Miroku and Sango. Without urgence Kagome, and Usagi rushed to where the brothers had dashed off to. The rest followed, and they arrived just in time to see Naraku's body crumble away. InuYasha must of caught Kagome's scent for he turned to her as she ran up.

"Where is the jewel Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome searched the remains in vain, turning to Usagi to confirm her analysis. Usagi nodded, and frowns appeared on both of their lips.

"It's not here.."Usagi answered, and a haunting laughter surrounded them.

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome yelled out. None noticed the now absent spider mark on Naraku's back.

Only two chapters left. Then what shall I do? Anyway's much care, and please review.

Best Wishes, WCB.


	31. Hakudoshi

Growls met the laughter that met Kagome's exclamation. They glared as the white-haired pre-teen walked up, observed as his body grew taller, and his white hair grow longer. Black strands twisted within the white, as those hyacinthine orbs, bled into a sickly red. Pulses of power expounded from the now young male, and both Usagi and Kagome gasped.

"He has the jewel!" Kagome exclaimed, as Usagi peered into the demon's eyes.

"He has two hearts." Usagi hissed out. Hakudoshi laughed again, as he heard the two statements.

"Correct." He answered, as a barrier surrounded him. "I'm sure I can tell a little story before I destroy you." Hakudoshi commented while Hotaru and Usagi shared a glance.

"Why do the damn evil guys always feel the need to explain why the hell they want to kill the good guys and take over the world?" Hotaru asked her hime. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the language, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they are assuming we are now listening, as opposed to before when no one listen to them." Usagi answered.

"See, that is where they are mistaken, assuming we are listening." Hotaru stated.

"Indeed." Usagi responded. Hakudoshi stopped his narrative for a moment as he noted the whispering between Usagi and Hotaru.

"Are you listening to me?" Hakudoshi asked coldly. Usagi and Hotaru shared a smirk before answering.

"No." Usagi answered.

"What'cha going to do, cry about it?" Hotaru inclined. This caused the group to snicker, as Hakudoshi grew red in the face.

"No, I am going to _KILL YOU_!" Hakudoshi yelled out, both girls flipped back from the blast impact and shared a glance.

"What is he, the third or forth one to say that to us?" Hotaru inquired.

"Are you kidding, try the forth or fifth thousand!" Usagi explained as they cartwheeled out of another blast.

"Do you think it's something about us?" Hotaru asked, as they got a breath for Kouga had kicked at the barrier.

"No, I just think it's them." Usagi commented loudly drawing Hakudoshi's attention back to them.

"Yeah, you are right." Hotaru chimed, slicing away the tiny blast that had been fired at them.

"Stop ignoring me!" Hakudoshi cried out, trying to stab at them.

"Or you'll what, have a temper tantrum?" Hotaru taunted.

The other members of the group watched the two girls make Hakudoshi bluster in anger.

"What in the world are they doing?" Kagome cried out in fear, as the two split in a V-shaped formation to avoid another hit.

"Trying to upset him so he will lose focus." Kouga answered, as he flicked a perceptive glance at InuYasha. "I do that all the time to mutt-face here." Kouga remarked, jerking a thumb to InuYasha. Three growls met his comment, Kouga merely held his hands in surrender.

"Since, no one can make purchase through that extremely tough barrier they are trying to make him drop it." InuTashio picked up the explanation. A growl from Sesshomaru, alerted them to a blast coming a little to close to Usagi.

"Hey Usa-hime?" Hotaru yelled out over the screaming of Hakudoshi.

"Yeah Hota-chan?" Usagi called back.

"Can we stop playing with him?" Hotaru yelled loud enough to draw Hakudoshi's attention.

"Yeah, this isn't fun anymore." Usagi cajoled.

"Playing!" Hakudoshi exclaimed, as a power started to surround him. "Don't underestimate me!" He chimed, and dove at the two females.

"Underestimate?" Usagi parroted as they landed again.

"No, you misunderstand, we know how weak you are." Hotaru added.

"Die!" Hakudoshi yelled, powering up a rather large blast, drawing energy away from his shield. Hotaru flicked a meaningful glance at InuYasha to have the red Tetsusaiga ready.

"Heard it!" Usagi chimed back to Hakudoshi's 'die,' comment. An angry yell had the ball of energy expanding more. He released it at the unsuspecting blonde, who threw up a shield a little too late. As the dust cleared, bruises and blood were seen clearly on Usagi. "That was a mistake." Usagi stated calmly.

Hotaru yelled for InuYasha to swing, and ducked as a white blur flew over her heard. Glancing back she saw a blood red eye in her vision. Her conscious kicked in, as her mind identified Sesshomaru standing protectively beside Usagi. Hotaru gulped at the gaze on Sesshomaru and thanked whatever star that was protecting her, that she had never crossed the Taiyoukai. Warm arms slipped around her, and she turned to catch Kouga's blue eyes. "Don't worry." Kouga whispered comfortingly. Hotaru nodded, and they turned back just in time to see Hakudoshi trying to bring his shield up again.

InuTashio nodded to the two priestess, who had notched arrows. He waited as Kagome and Kaede fired, blocking the return of the shield around Hakudoshi. InuTashio struck with his blade out, the same time as InuYasha struck. Angry yells met their strikes, and they were thrown back by the force of the power that was excluded. Masses of demons appeared and started attacking as Hakudoshi went through a shape change.

As the sickly pink light died away, the group held a collective breath. Hakudoshi had inherited Naraku's full demon form as well as his heart. As he roared, one of his spindly limbs shoved the Tetsusaiga away from InuYasha and injuring him. His spider form had many eyes, one sure to be the jewel in disguise, but it was hard to tell with the two jewel identifiers busy.

However, three responding roars and a loud growl had all freezing, as the demonized InuYasha rose up, the jagged lines pointing to his eyes that promised death. On either side of him was a large dog, his father and brother, stood there. The only difference was InuTashio was without a crescent moon, and had blue stripes on his cheeks. Behind him stood a bloody tigress, whose claws were out with promise.

As a demon Usagi could not identify the jewel, for her eyes became tainted that rejected her pure powers. The demons all shared a nod, knowing they would have to keep Hakudoshi busy, until Kagome could pinpoint the jewel. Be until that time, Usagi was going to extract revenge for the blast from before. Sesshomaru picking up on her thoughts by how she moved, would happily obtained one of those beating hearts. Meanwhile InuYasha was making small purchases with the legs being ripped off, but regenerating.

However, since the demons were young, they could not control their demon form, quite like InuTashio. He pulled back his blood lust, and instead studied his opponent. A large spider tattoo on the large spider demon had InuTashio curious. As such he was the only one who heard where the jewel was when Kagome yelled it out. He darted forward and raked a claw down Hakudoshi's face, pulling the jewel out.

InuYasha turned to the jewel as he heard it drop, picking it up, he dropped it in Kagome's hands, before his demon blood urged him back into battle.

Weakened, Hakudoshi expounded poison miasma, which everyone was susceptible to. Usagi refused the warning given to her, and raced forward stabbing one paw through the spider mark. Her claws gripped a heart and she yanked it out, before succumbing to the noxious poisons. InuTashio also pulled back and reverted to human form to protect the returned Usagi, as he noted the furious gaze on his son's face. An arrow flew through the miasma, purifying the toxins. InuYasha roared a thank you to his soon to be mate, and continued attacking. InuTashio realized that Hakudoshi wasn't going to be defeated by two demons, they needed the fangs to channel their massive energies. Gazing at Usagi who was out, he was relieved by a protective Hotaru who nodded, as Kouga landed beside her.

InuTashio rushed over to were Tetsusaiga laid, and hurled toward his son who caught it midair. Then he rapped on Sesshomaru's right forward ankle, with a glare his eyes told Sesshomaru to revert. The two brothers stood facing the extremely weakened Hakudoshi. Who glared at them and vanished from in front of them. He reappeared behind Hotaru capturing Usagi and then behind Kagome, capturing her as well. He took the two jewels from the girls and tossed them aside. Angry at the treatment of their females, their swords glowed with their feelings.

Apparently, Hakudoshi had forgotten that the ginzuishou could only be wielded by Usagi, who had awoken the moment, she felt the power of part of her soul go missing. Standing weakly up with Kagome she focused on the battle, the smaller demons had been destroyed, but as consequence everyone was tired and couldn't help the two brothers.

In a last ditch attempt as the ginzuishou had nullified the shikon no tama's power, which Kagome had gotten during the battle. Kouga had tossed over his jewels, when he leapt to protect Hotaru. Usagi had given her shards to Kagome at the very beginning of this battle. So, Hakudoshi threw a powerful blast at InuYasha, which no one could intercept. InuYasha stood there with a gaze of concentration. Switching his grip, he swung the Tetsusaiga back. "Backlash Wave!" InuYasha yelled out, as Sesshomaru peered at it. It wasn't powerful enough and he surrendered his pride long enough to throw a combination beam into the roaring energy.

Fire, Ice, and Wind all struck Hakudoshi, whose body was shredded away with no resistance. However, the energy also, struck the two jewels, causing both Kagome and Usagi to collapsed. The jewel's shot forward to the two girls, healing them, but letting them sleep. Yet, they let out a powerful healing wave before they deactivated. A tired group made camp in the grounds of their victory. Sleep came to them fairly easily, and their dreams untroubled.

There only one chapter left to be done. Look no more evil! Anyways, Please review. Much Care,

WCB.


	32. Peace in the New Millennium

"Ugh, didn't anyone get the number of that semi?" A tired voice echoed out, drawing Hotaru to the two sleeping ones.

"Afternoon hime." Hotaru chirped.

"First, it's Usagi, second no body should be that chipper in the morning." Usagi instructs her, while groaning and sitting up. Kagome and Kaede's laughter had her turning to them. "What?" Usagi questioned.

"She said _afternoon_." Kaede commented. Usagi blushed and chuckled at her air headed actions. Usagi stopped laughing and yawned only for a cooked rabbit to be shoved in her face. She chuckled wearily and pushed it away.

"Uh, no thanks." Usagi commented, as the rabbit was forced once more into her vision.

"Eat." Was the growled warning. Usagi glanced up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her.

"I can't." Usagi stated, and Sesshomaru raised a cold eyebrow, practically telling her to explain. "It's a _rabbit_." Usagi stressed. Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched further, obviously he knew it was a rabbit. The argument was extremely strange in his view. Usagi sighed as Kagome came to her rescue.

"Usagi's name is bunny in another language." Kagome intercepted to wish Sesshomaru sighed. Unimpressed by the foolish logic, he sat down and pulled Usagi into his lap. As she opened her mouth to ask, he shoved a piece of tender flesh into her mouth.

"I will not have you fainting because you refuse to eat your namesake." Sesshomaru told her. Usagi pouted sullenly as the rest of the tachi laughed. Hotaru smirked causing Usagi to stare in confusion at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Hotaru called lightly. The dog demon stopped what he was doing and turned to Hotaru with a raised eyebrow. "Usagi just _loves_ carrots." She commented. Sesshomaru nodded his head in thanks to the information, and instead reached over to retrieve the vegetables. Usagi stared exceptionally frightened at the orange vegetables, before struggling out of Sesshomaru's arms. He was confused as Usagi leapt toward her female companion.

"Hotaru!" Usagi snapped out, and began tickling her. Sesshomaru stared on in confusion and happiness.

"Usagi-hime, is not fond of carrots." A wizen voice commented. It was Kaede who identified the new woman.

"Setsuna?" Kaede voiced out. InuTashio wrapped an arm around Kaede to show protection. Obviously the name was monumental as both Hotaru and Usagi froze. Kouga slipped behind Hotaru and drew her to him, lifting his lips to bare his teeth in warning. Usagi was hauled to his feet and enclosed in warmth as Sesshomaru pulled her to him. Usagi sighed at the instincts around her as InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga protectively in front of Kagome.

"Guys, chill out." Usagi stated, not trying to pull from Sesshomaru's hold. "What's up Setsuna?" Usagi asked as the emerald-haired lady drew closer.

"Hime-sama, you need to return." Setsuna stated bowing her head.

"No, why?" Usagi cried out. Setsuna changed into Pluto and focused onto her talisman. She offered the orb to beseech the information toward the group. They watched as Usagi's past played before them. Sesshomaru growled and tightened his hold as he watched the dead-end relationship with the 'Endymion.' Usagi smiled lightly and pecked the Taiyoukai's cheek. He calmed, but still kept her tightly in his arms. "I see, so the throne needs to be taken or the hidden magic within the moon will explode causing the moon to be destroyed as well as the Earth." Usagi stated. "The lineage must gain control of the arbitrary throne." Usagi added. "I have to go." Usagi sadly whispered, and was surprised as she was spirited away by Sesshomaru.

"You are not going..."Sesshomaru stated, and Usagi cut in before he could finish.

"I have to!"Usagi commented harshly. Sesshomaru pressed a calming kiss to her temple and tried again.

"You are not going without me." Sesshomaru told her, and Usagi blushed before thinking.

"What about the Western Lands?" Usagi inquired.

"My father can take care of them." Sesshomaru answered.

"My world is full of humans." Usagi said while turning her head, a claw caught her chin.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru whispered, brushing a kiss against her earlobe stopping her protest.

"Very well." Usagi answered breathless, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. Usagi glanced up and caught his smirk. "You did that on purpose." Usagi accused, and he smirked wider. Usagi's eyes then turned serious, and Sesshomaru glanced down at her. Reaching up on her tiptoes, her breath played on his ear. "There's been something I been meaning to tell you." Usagi commented, and then took a breath, causing Sesshomaru to shiver. "I love you." She stated, placed a determine kissed on his lips then bounded away with a smirk.

Sesshomaru processed this at the same speed he processed everything else. Easily he caught the tigress, and lifted her into his arms. Nuzzling her shoulder, he nipped it bruising it slightly. She gasped and buried into his boa, exposing her neck, Sesshomaru was quite pleased to rest there. He played upon her skin for a bit, before his nose alerted him to their approach to the others they had left. Wrenching away from the tigress, he placed her down on her feet, but not out of his arms.

"Well hime?" Setsuna enquired as the pair arrived. Usagi nodded, and pushed Sesshomaru to talk to his father. She observed as InuTashio nodded in understanding while smirking. Also she was privy to when the wind blew lightly, causing Sesshomaru kimono to slide a bit and reveal his mark from her. InuTashio smiled widely, while pointing to it and talking. Sesshomaru growled something back, pointing to Usagi's shoulder, and then pointed to Kaede's neck. To which InuTashio merely smirked proudly, and tightened his arm around Kaede.

As Sesshomaru walked back to Usagi's side, InuTashio couldn't help the comment from his lips. "It will be a good learning experience." He yelled out. Usagi blinked confused, as Sesshomaru glared at his father. "I meant the world with all the humans." He added, no one caught the smirk on Pluto's face.

"Shall we?" Pluto gestured. Only Usagi and Sesshomaru stepped forward, Usagi glanced back at Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" Usagi asked tentatively.

"I'm staying with Kouga." Hotaru claimed, Usagi nodded, and once more Pluto smirked unnoticed. The good-byes were short, as the pair disappeared, and then reappeared on the moon of Usagi's dimension.

"Hime-sama, place the ginzuishou upon the pedestal." Pluto instructed, pointing to the pillar in the middle of the throne room. Usagi did as instructed and a flash of light erupted. Magic flew through the dead palace, the universe and two dimensions. As the light died away, Usagi was in her princess dress with modifications, as bow wings drifted out and a crown sat upon her buns. She turned to studied her untied mate, and was shocked. The armor he had been wearing was stripped away, and a kimono of dark blue lunar silk was in place of his regular one. Usagi blinked as her eyes traced the gold circlet around his neck with the golden crystal hanging from it. Her Earth had designated Sesshomaru it's new protector, not prince, since that belonged sorely to Endymion. His boa had attached to him, becoming his tail which rested in it's same spot. Obviously the ginzuishou was sure not to change his customs to much. As the armor reappeared, but in a light silver. Tenseiga rested in an oriented sheath, to which one claw rested on.

Sesshomaru glanced over his new appearance with an appraising eye, before smirking. His eyes then traveled to the tigress and was floored, his blood pounded in his ears. Searing his gaze, he pulled it from his intended mate, and instead tried to glare Pluto away. This would of work, had Usagi hadn't gasped. For her gaze was on the door constructing door in between the twin thrones. Her eyes fell onto her senshi begging the question, to which Pluto nodded.

"Yes, that door is to the other dimension, to the other palace on their moon." Pluto answered. "The crystal read your heart's wishes and of course acted on them, through the hidden magic." She continued. "Also, one of the doors on the other side of the Inu dimension goes directly to the Western Land palace." Pluto said, and raised a hand to gesture to the door. "Better hurry there is a celebration starting, and the senshi are there too." Pluto stated with a smile. "After all, you have to activate the palace on that side, as do the senshi." Pluto muttered, and Usagi smiled wider. With a quick hug to Pluto, she dragged Sesshomaru back through the door.

He was impressed, that the palace looked the same on both sides, and didn't have the nauseating feeling of going through different dimensions. Sesshomaru dogged after Usagi as she flittered to the one door she didn't remember being in the palace. Cutting through it, Sesshomaru was greeted by his home, along with several faces staring at him. Usagi drugged him in to mingle, but he just merely returned to his father's side to talk with him.

Usagi wander into the group of demons, her nose and senses directing her to the Inu-tachi. She was greeted by Miroku and Sango sharing a kiss, to which she coughed slightly drawing their attention. They blushed lightly, before rushing forward and hugged her. Usagi smiled while hugging back before getting pulled into a hug by Kagome, who yanked InuYasha into as well. A small light covered the group, and they drew back to see the changes. Usagi smiled, and hugged them again, as her crystal informed her of what it had done. Basically it had accepted the group into a court, making InuYasha a prince, as Sesshomaru had been proclaim king, though the relationship had yet to be finalized. Kagome was a princess, as InuYasha's mark could be clearly seen on her neck. Usagi smirked at the two, and turned to the new Lady Sango and Lord Miroku with a smile. "You will have to remind me of the coronation later." Usagi commented and walked off to find her other friends.

The same flash happened when she found Kagura and Hiten wrapped together just staring at each other. They talked for a little more, and she walked off to find her senshi, Hotaru and Kouga.

She came upon Hotaru and Kouga first, and she smiled as she found Hotaru wrapped comfortably in Kouga's arms laughing. She interrupted quietly, and Usagi talked with them for awhile, finding out the few minutes she spent in her home dimension made four months pass here.

Sesshomaru talked very little with InuTashio as he noticed his father had mated again with a human. Though he didn't care anymore, because it was a powerful priestess, not to mention the association with Usagi and InuYasha's companions. However, what derived him from chatting with his father, was Rin and Shiori reaching him. They chattered wildly with him, Kagome had brought them back, although to Rin and Souta's disprovement, Souta could not come. Though Sesshomaru was pleased silently of course that little Rin was fitting in with her own kind. Shiori continued to talk about all the games her and Shippo had played. She talked incessantly about the fox demon, that had him sighing that one of his wards was growing up. Kanna and Kohaku, with Shippo walked up to bring Rin and Shiori to play with them. Kanna had a hold of Kohaku's hand with a small smile.

Usagi chuckled, whispering something, before Hotaru laughed following Usagi to her search for the senshi. Kouga followed immediately, as they came across the senshi. Entered protective Haruka, and thank the lord Michiru was there.

"Let go of firefly!"Haruka growled at Kouga, who raised his eyebrow, pushing Hotaru protectively behind him. Everyone sighed as the two growled at each other. Finally Michiru dragged Haruka back, scolding her in her ear. Then she leaned up and pecked Haruka on the cheek effectively quieting her. Pluto appeared with Sesshomaru and they quickly disappeared to the doorway to the planets. The transporter took them upwards, and they quickly visited the planets one by one. Ending on the moon, which Pluto excused herself for a moment. Before reappearing with Kagome and InuYasha, she ordered them to lay their hands on Usagi's shoulders as she placed the ginzuishou on the pedestal.

New rooms appeared in the castle and Usagi turned to the two. "Kagome, there is a door between your world and this palace, not to mention rooms for your family." Usagi explained and turned to InuYasha. "Your room is right next to hers, with an interconnecting door." Usagi said with a smirk. Sesshomaru came up behind Usagi and nuzzled her. "Let us toast to the new millennium!" Usagi cried out, and cheers went up.

InuTashio stumbled through the door he had seen his son go through and heard the passing comment. He marched up to Usagi with a half smile. "What about me?" He asked. Usagi smiled and merely gave directions down the hall. Mamoru and Kikyo stepped forward, Usagi smiled widely as she saw the wedding band on Kikyo's finger.

"Mamoru, no Endymion you shall rule our Earth as you were destined to with your beautiful wife at your side." Usagi declared presenting two crowns to them. "We welcome the Earth star into the new millennium." Usagi commented, and handed two crowns to InuYasha and Kagome. She smiled mysteriously, as the gazed between each other with blushes.

Usagi smiled to the gathered group, then ran and opened the door to the Western palace. She also flung open the one that lead to Kagome's future. "Now, let's party!" Usagi christened.

Three years passed, and things progressed.True with each peace, there are instances were the peace is disturbed. However, with the bonded millennium the strength between them was true. Life had spread to all planets, the smiles and skirmishes fun. It was to say that life traveled the good path, and things were of a proud end. Kouga and Hotaru had the wolf pack well trained, and they paid visits monthly. As they were rulers of the East, as well as Saturn, and had to come to the moon. To fix it, they put Ginta in charge of the East with Ayame his mate. InuTashio and Kaede had the Western Lands well controlled. Sango and Miroku had the North, and InuYasha and Kagome had the South were the well resided. The senshi had their planets, queens of their domains, with the generals reborn in their kings. Ryo, had the spirit of Zoicite within him, that was unlocked at his wedding to Ami. Yuuchiru, had the spirit of Jadeite that was unlocked on their first date, to which he immediately cut his hair. Now the king of Mars with Rei. Ken, who held Nephrite in soul, gladly married his best friend and strong wife Makoto. Minako found Malachite while on tour for her album, they now are the happy royals on Venus. Haruka had Michiru, which their marriage was recognized by the millennium. Setsuna, mysterious Pluto, had a stunning surprise, as while visiting the domain of the dead had caught the eye of Bankotsu. With permission Neo-Queen had brought Bankotsu back to life, to which he immediately took his third chance of life with a rush, marrying Setsuna. Endymion and Kikyo ruled their Earth with a fair hand. Which only leaves our main couple of the future, to which their 'human,' wedding was today!

Luna and Artemis smiled, as their Neo-Queen walked wrapped in her Neo-King's arms. Kagome had been the maid of honor, and InuYasha in surprise had been the best man. As Luna and Artemis became the stand-in regents for the thrones, they realized exactly what handfuls they would be baby-sitting. Laughter rung out as the senshi watched the two regents cringe, hug each and cry out in despair. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled happily in Neo-King Sesshomaru's arms, who smirked pleased. A blush could be seen on the queen's face as she whispered even happier news into his ears. "A pup?" He enquired again in small joy.

"Or a kit!" Serenity cheered back. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around his mate with a smug, satisfied smirk. Happiness rolled off the both, and they turned back to their honeymoon.

I no own the series that had been contained in this story. I will miss this story, but all good things come to an end. It's been a wild ride, and I thank all of you who came along. See you all in another story. Much Care, and Please Review,

WCB. :) CHEERS!


End file.
